La triste réalité d'un Ange déchu
by lynara
Summary: Harry a bien des problèmes lors de sa sixième année. Alors qu'il n'y croit plus, une personne va lui tendre la main.
1. un Ange s'est perdu sur terre

**_Je tiens à prévenir que cette fic est une fic très dur avec quelques moments de tendresse. Certaines de ce premier chapitre pourrait choqués quelques personnes et j'en suis désolé mais cela fait vraiment longtemps que cette idée me trotte dans la tête. Comme pour 'quand imagination devient réalité' je posterais toutes les semaines jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au bout des chapitres déjà manuscrite. Après je verrais quand je posterais. Je tiens à préciser que je termine toujours mes fics, c'est une règle d'or donc si j'ai du retard, ne vous en faite pas c'est que je suis en panne d'inspiration mais je ne les abandonne pas. Comment peut-on abandonnée ses enfants chéris. Maintenant je vous laisse à la lecture._**

**_Disclaime : tous les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais si on veux me donner Draco Malfoy, je ne suis pas contre. D'ailleurs je suis plutôt pour.

* * *

_**

**La triste réalité d'un ange déchu.**

Chapitre 1 : Aujourd'hui, un Ange s'est perdu sur terre

'J'ai mal, j'ai froid. Au secours, quelqu'un aidez-moi. Tuez-moi….'

'Chut, retient ta respiration il est proche. Ecoute'

« Harry, viens voir ton oncle. Allez sort de ta cachette. » Dit une voix grave mais essayant en vain de paraître gentille.

Un jeune homme, âgé seulement de 16 ans se recroquevilla encore plus dans le coin le plus sombre de la cave où son oncle l'avait jeté dès son retour à la maison. Depuis il ne savait plus rien. Quel jour ? Combien d'heure ? Quand il avait mangé pour la dernière fois ? Il ne se souvenait que du goût des larmes qui coulaient silencieusement sur son visage, de la froideur des lieux mais surtout de la douleur qui l'entourait.

« Sort de là, espèce de créature maudite. Viens recevoir ton châtiment !

'Chut, tu n'existe pas ! Ne respire pas, Tu n'existes pas… Oui comme ça continue.'

Cette phrase tournait sans cesse dans sa tête. Il n'en pouvait plus, il souhaitait mourir là sur l'instant ou que quelqu'un vienne même si c'est Voldemort… Quelqu'un, il voulait une aide mais personne ne venait personne, il était seul,… Comme d'habitude

« Ah, te voilà… Tu vas voir la punition que tu vas te recevoir pour m'avoir fait attendre. De plus, pour ton anniversaire je te réserve une petite place. Tu vas voir ce sera marrant. » redit ironiquement la voix.

Harry sentit la prise de son oncle sur son bras se serrer à un point que des larmes de douleur perlèrent aux coins des yeux émeraude du survivant plus si vivant que ça. Son oncle le tira jusqu'à un pan du mur qu'Harry déteste. Il y avait des chaînes avec des menottes qui rouillaient doucement mais sûrement. Vernon accrocha les maigres poignets d'Harry aux menottes. Les menottes lui meurtrissaient la chair mais surtout lui déchiraient les muscles des épaules.

'Donc on est proche du 31 juillet, donc un mois que ça dure et toujours personne… Pourquoi je m'accroche encore à cette carcasse, pourquoi ?

Un claquement fendit le silence et s'abattit sur le dos rajoutant encore une marque aux milliers d'autre. Un liquide qu'Harry connaissait bien emplit sa bouche : il s'était de nouveau mordu les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Un autre claquement, la chair du dos lui brûlait atrocement. Il pouvait sentir le chemin que son sang parcourait. Avec une précision et un amusement macabre, il compta les coups. Un autre puis encore un autre… Au bout du vingtième, Harry ne devait qu'à ses poignets et ses épaules démises pour tenir debout. Des points blancs se multipliaient devant ses yeux et sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien à force de crier.

« Mon oncle, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait.

Harry voulait que ça cesse, quitte à mourir pour ça de toute façon, il n'était plus là il était plus que douleur et son âme était partit lors de la mort de Sirius.

« Oh, t'es déjà fatigué Harry ? Et ta surprise alors ? Attends, je te le donne maintenant ! Tu vas adorer ma petite pute… ! » rigola son oncle.

Harry se rendit compte que son oncle était bourré. Il n'y avait que quand il était bourré qu'il faisait ce genre d'allusion mais jamais il n'était arrivé au bout. Pourtant cette fois-ci, Harry sentit quelque chose de dure contre sa jambe. Il ouvrit les yeux grands et se débattit tant qu'il pu avec la douleur et les chaînes. Du sang lui coulait le long de ses poignets mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait tourné la tête pour tenter de voir son Oncle qui lui sourit, d'un air dément. Lentement, il enleva les frusques d'Harry qui étaient en lambeaux à force d'être porté. Il griffait la chair encore vive fessant hurler et geignir Harry, ce qu'il écoutait avec délectation. Une preuve de plus que CES monstres n'était pas si fort que ça. Il enduisit sa verge d'une capote. On ne sait jamais, CES monstres ont peut-être des maladies transmissibles. Déjà qu'ils sont la honte du monde de Vernon, alors…

« Alors Harry content ? Tu vas devenir ma petite pute et je suis sûr que tu vas aimer te sentir défoncé comme j'en aurais en entendant tes cris. »

Vernon prit brutalement les hanches de Harry et donna un grand coup de reins. Harry se sentit écartelé et hurla toute sa douleur.

* * *

Dehors, au bout de la rue, une vieille dame qui revenait de ses courses sursauta en entendant ce cri de désespoir. 

'Cette voix… ! Non, j'ai dû rêver, c'est impossible !'

Pourtant, en rentrant chez elle, elle fut abordée par la tante d'Harry.

« Arabella, je sais que tu fais partit de Ces gens-là. J'ai besoin de toi ! Il va finir par le tuer. Aide-moi, je t'en supplie ! » dit précipitamment Pétunia

« De quoi tu parles ? De quelques gens parles-tu ?... »

« Arrêt ! C'est de Harry que je parle ! Tu l'a entendu non ? Vernon va le tuer. Préviens les je t'en supplie, fais le avant…. »

Pétunia n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'Arabella se précipita chez elle et jeta une poudre verte dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« 12 square Grimmaud » hurla Arabella

Elle mit ensuite sa tête dans l'âtre et apparut dans une cuisine d'aspect lugubre.

« OUh ouh ! Il y a quelqu'un ? » paniqua-t-elle et si jamais il n'y avait personne, que ferait-elle ?

Un homme d'aspect aussi lugubre que la cuisine apparut dans le champ de vision d'Arabella. Severus Snape, car c'était lui, s'agenouilla et salua d'un signe de la tête.

« Que puis-je pour toi Arabella ? » dit-il d'une voix froide si connu à Poudlard.

« On a un problème chez Harry Potter ! »

« Qu'a encore fait ce satané gamin ? »grogna Severus.

Il avait autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de ce maudit gamin. Arabella expliqua la situation à Severus mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que le maître de potion transplannait dans son salon. Aimablement, il aida Arabella à se relever et puis fonça chez Potter où il entra en défonçant la porte d'entrée.

« Aaaaaaaaaaah ! » cria une voix aigue

Un garçon, semblable à un cachalot et encore c'n'est pas gentil pour ces pauvres bêtes, sauta du canapé où il était affalé.

« Ton oncle ! » dit Severus d'une voix si polaire que même la banquise en aurait froid.

Le garçon tremblait de tous ses membres et lui indiqua la porte qui devait mener à la cave mais qui bizarrement était cadenassés de partout.

Severus sortit sa baguette et fit sauter la porte dans un énorme fracas. Un homme presque aussi gros que le cachalot en sortit. Il avait le teint rouge de colère mais une fine couche de sueur sur son front indiqua à Severus que ce n'était la seule cause. Sans réfléchir, il brandit sa baguette et transforma l'oncle en une tablette plutôt volumineuse e de chocolat. Pourquoi, ça il ne su pas le dire. Il entra dans la pièce et eut un haut le cœur. (Pendant ce temps-là, Dudley qui commençait à avoir faim se jeta sur la tablette de chocolat. Et ainsi mourut Vernon, un gros salopard de son espèce !)

Harry était évanouit et pendait, nu, lamentablement contre un mur. Au sol, Severus pu contempler une tâche sombre et humide, encore fraîche. Tout cela était morbide, sinistre mais surtout cela l'énervait grandement.

'Pourquoi… ?' Cette question tournait inlassablement dans sa tête. Lentement, comme s'il s'attendait à voir surgir une créature encore plus effrayante que la scène qu'il avait devant les yeux, Severus s'approcha du survivant. Mais était-il encore vivant ?

« Potter, réveillez-vous ! Allez, un petit effort ! » dit-il doucement comme si il avait peur qu'Harry ne s'effraye.

Mais Harry ne réagissa pas malgré le ton doux et chaleur de professeur de potion. Pourtant, s'il était conscient, il aurait été étonné : c'était un ton plus qu'inhabituel pour ce professeur-là.

'Alohomara'

Les menottes s'ouvrirent et laissèrent tomber, dans un brouit sourd, son fardeau. Severus s'accroupit et vérifia le pouls de son élève. Quand il toucha Harry, un faible gémissement s'échappa ses lèvres. Le maître de potion soupira, le survivant était encore de ce monde mais pour combien de temps encore. Car l'état d'Harry s'aggravait de minutes en minutes. Il était très chaud et sa température semblait encore augmenter. Certaines blessures étaient encore plus chaudes car elles étaient infectés. Combien de temps, ce massacre durait-il ?

* * *

Severus recouvrit le corps malmené du brun avec sa cape et transplanna directement devant Poudlard.

D'un pas rapide, il alla à l'infirmerie qui manque de chance (mais ce gamin en avait-il vraiment de la chance ?) Pomfresh était absente.

Sans l'attendre, il ouvrit l'armoire des soins et entreprit de le soigner mais l'entreprise fut délicate à cause du dos de son patient. Celui-ci était couverte de lacération infecté et plus ou moins refermé. Harry avait aussi deux ou trois côtes fêlées, voire même brisé donc Severus devait le maintenir sur le côté mais là non plus ce n'était pas une mince affaire : les épaules d'Harry étaient démises et un de ses bras avait été fracturé en plusieurs endroit.

« Severus, que faites-vous-là ? Vous deviez rester au QG ! » dit une voix que Snape reconnut comme celle du directeur.

« Oui je sais mais j'ai reçu un appel de détresse venant d'Arabella et… » Severus ne put continuer sa phrase

« Quoi ? C'est Harry ? Il va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? » Dumbledore s'énerva et s'agita mais Severus intervint rapidement : c'est pas sain pour un homme âgé de s'agiter de la sorte.

« Oui c'est à cause de Potter. Arabella a été contacté par la sœur de Lily et quand je suis arrivé, l'oncle de Potter était occupé de le violenter. Je l'ai ramené ici et soigné. Il est toujours inconscient. »

« Bien, bien merci Severus. Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? « demanda Dumbledore avec une étincelle de malice dans les yeux même si la colère dominait fortement. Pourtant Severus frémit à cette lueur. Ce n'est jamais bon quand Dumbledore demanda un service avec cette étincelle.

« Dites toujours ! » essaya Severus en restant neutre, croyant qu'il pourrait refuser par après.

« Je me demandait si tu ne pouvais pas rester avec Harry, oh juste pour deux, trois soirs. Pompy est absente juste qu'au premier septembre. Mais je pense qu'un membre de l'ordre pourra te remplacer par après. »

« Mais… Je …. » essaya de refuser Severus mais Dumbledore prit son air de chien battu et celui-là personne ne savait le contredire. Pour preuve

« D'accord mais seulement pour quelque jours ! » abandonna le maître de potion.

Albus hocha la tête, regarda une dernière fois Harry tristement et sortit : l'ordre du phoenix avait réunion, ce soir et il avait une affaire à régler avec le ministère de la magie. Il comprenait maintenant il avait reçut une demande d'exclusion pour Harry Potter pour usage excessif de magie.

* * *

Un bruit de chaise qu'on tire retentit dans le silence oppressant de l'infirmerie. Severus soupira en s'affalant sur la chaise. Une fois de plus, il était tombé dans le panneau de ce vieux fou. Il n'a même pas pensé à lui permettre de ramener quelques bouquins ou de quoi faire son programme pour l'année.

'Pouf' un elfe de maison, particulièrement répugnant dans son costume de domestique de Poudlard, apparut devant Severus avec lui une table, des bouquins et ses affaires pour travailler. « Maudit Dumbledore, toujours à savoir tout avant les autres, il en devient même agaçant » pensa Severus avec un petit sourire narquois car même si il n'appréciait pas les manières du directeur, il aimait beaucoup l'homme. Cela-là même qui lui avait permis de se refaire une nouvelle vie quand il se retourna contre Voldemort.

Il se souvient parfaitement de ce jour-là. Jamais il ne pourrait oublié ! Son père était mort un peu plutôt dans l'année, tué par un auror dont personne ne connaissait le nom, même pas le ministre de la justice qui était à l'époque sous le joug du Lord noir.

Severus, animé d'un sentiment de vengeance et poussé par le Lord, alla à la rencontre de l'auror. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas à l'époque c'est que ce meurtre qui serait le premier serait une sorte de test de la part du Lord.

Car l'auror en question était le plus jeune frère de Severus qui était l'aîné de 3 frères. Ce jeune frère était le dernier membre de la famille Snape car Voldemort avait tué le reste lors d'un raid et s'assurant ainsi la servitude du père. D'ailleurs, le père de Severus n'avait pas était tué par son frère mais par un des hommes de main du Lord.

Donc cette nuit-là, il alla au rendez-vous imposé par le Lord et tua dès qu'il l'aperçut son frère. Mais quand il reconnut son visage, il transplanna directement devant Poudlard et demanda asile.

C'est là qu'il apprit la vérité sur la mort de sa famille et les fautes de la face de serpent qui lui avait servit de guide durant ces plus jeunes années en tant que magemorts. A partir de là, il ne fit jamais plus confiance à un être humain autre que Dumbledore car même si il était manipulateur, il disait la vérité. Enfin, quand la personne en face de lui est un adulte. Car il savait quelques secrets qu'il cachait à Potter, soit disant pour son bien.

Après ce sinistre épisode de sa vie, il avait été engagé pour être professeur de potion à Poudlard, une cruelle punition pour lui car il avait une forte phobie des enfants et ceux-ci lui rendaient bien. Pourtant quand, il avait vu Potter, il avait ressentit une sorte d'attachement pour ce gamin qui semblait si naïf et si perdu pour son âge. Mais juste après, il s'était rappelle que c'était un Potter et qu'il était sûrement de la même race que tous les Potter en particulier James Potter, le père du gamin ,qui lui avait fait passé ses pires années à Poudlard.

James avait été si cruel avec Sirius et Remus, qu'il avait eut peur de revenir en cours. Mais son père par des punitions bien choisit lui avait apprit comme pour les Malfoy, que les Snape ne devaient avoir peur de personne et ne devaient courber l'échine devant personne. Et Severus lui avait retourné sa fidélité au Lord, son père lui avait rétorqué que son seigneur rapporterait la suprématie des sang purs dans le monde entier et l'espace d'un instant, Severus l'avait crus, l'espace d'un instant seulement.

Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses sombres pensées et s'installa au bureau improvisé.

* * *

Il commençait à préparer son cours pour les premières années quand il entendit un bruit sourd. Il leva la tête et une surprise de taille l'attendit. Harry avait tapé dans sa table de chevet et avait envoyé promené son verre et les fioles de potion plus loin. Il s'agitait dans tous les sens, les traits de son visage défigurés en une grimace de douleur. Sous lui, les draps se teintaient peu à peu de rouge. Il s'était, pendant son cauchemar, tant débattu que la plupart de ses blessures saignaient de nouveau. Le plus horrible pour Severus fut quand le survivant commença à crier. Harry geignit un peu mais plus le temps passait plus ses pleurs et ses cris prenaient de l'ampleur.

« Non !...Pas ma faute… Père, mère ? Non… Sirius. Aide-moi »

« Allons, Potter ! Debout ! arrêtez ces simagrés. » dit Severus d'une voix froide, car selon lui, les cauchemars ne pouvaient être aussi dévastateur. Il en faisait bien et c'est par pour autant qu'il hurlait dans son sommeil. Mais Potter ne se réveilla pas et continua de s'agiter. Le problème, c'est qu'il empêchait la cicatrisation de ses blessures et il perdait de plus en plus de sang. Et Severus ne savait plus quoi faire.

Puis quand Severus fut proche d'appeler le directeur pour avoir de l'aide, Harry se redressa d'un coup. Il avait la respiration haletante et ses yeux semblaient ne pas vouloir se fixer sur un point fixe jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le professeur, dont le visage trahissait la légère panique qui l'avait saisit.

« Professeur… ? » fut les seuls paroles d'Harry avant que celui-ci s'évanouisse. Severus soupira de soulagement. Il soigna et changea le survivant puis en espérant avoir une fin de journée beaucoup plus calme, il se remit à son bureau où un repas chaud l'attendait déjà.

* * *

Harry, depuis que son oncle l'avait brutalisé et qu'il était tombé dans l'inconscient, voguait dans une brume. Ses sentiments étaient confus, il ressentait encore une vague douleur du au traitement de son oncle mais la brume avait un effet calmant sur lui. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il était là car la notion de temps était impossible à découvrir : la brume occultait le soleil et la lueur qui le guidait semblait plus magique que naturel. Mais, il se foutait pas mal du temps. Il préférait rester l'éternité dans cette brume plutôt que de retourner dans le cadavre qui lui sert de corps.

La lueur devient de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure qu'Harry avançait.

… … Finalement, il préférait retourner dans son cadavre. Et très vite ! La brume s'était colorée d'une couleur qu'il aimait d'habitude mais depuis cet été, il n'était plus sur de l'aimer. C'est embêtant quand on sait que le dortoir de Poudlard où il vit au quotidien y est remplit. Ses pas résonnaient dans une obscurité qui gagnait de plus en plus de terrain. Il ne voulait plus avancer mais ses pieds semblaient décider à sa place.

Des visages connus apparurent devant lui. Les larmes coulaient sur ses maigres joues sans qu'il cherche à les arrêter. Les mots que prononçaient les visages étaient comme des poignards dans son cœur. Il voulait revenir dans ce lieu où la douleur est physique et donc plus supportable. Pitié !

« Non !...Pas ma faute… Père, mère ? Non… Sirius. Aide-moi »

Sirius ne vint pas l'aider pourtant il retourna dans sa réalité où la douleur est présente mais beaucoup plus supportable. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise de voir le visage aux cheveux graisseux de son professeur de potion. Bizarre, il a l'air inquiet mais pour qui ? Harry ne pu continuer sa phrase, il venait de sombrer à nouveau dans les méandres de son esprit torturé.

* * *

Severus soupira d'aise. Harry n'avait pas eut de 'mauvais' rêve depuis trois jours mais son état était encore précaire. Il n'était toujours pas réveillé et ses blessures mettaient encore pus de temps à se cicatriser qu'à la normal. Le maître de potion se répugnait à se l'avouer mais il ne pouvait pas encore donner la garde de Potter à un membre de l'ordre, quel qui soit, sauf peut-être Dumbledore, mais il se doutait bien que le directeur ne pouvait rester surveiller un gosse avec l'état du monde magique en ce moment. Severus fit une moue et laissa tomber.

« Non, Albus, il n'est toujours pas réveillé et certaines blessures sont encore ouverte. Je crois que je fais rester encore un peu !

« Je sais que cette situation ne vous plait pas Severus et j'en suis peiné mais si vous pensez que c'est le mieux pour Harry alors…

Dumbledore s'en alla sur ces paroles, laissant un Severus très ennuyé. Certes, il avait tout ce qu'il voulait pour passé le temps mais ses appartements et son chat lui manquait atrocement. Qu'est-ce qu'il donnerait pas pour sentir l'humidité et la moisissure des donjons sur sa peau trop blanche.

Sans s'en apercevoir, Severus calla sa respiration sur celle d'Harry et s'endormit doucement. Le livre qu'il lisait s'échappa de ses mains et finit sur le sol.

Une main entourée d'une lueur dorée ramassa le livre, marqua la page et le posa sur le bureau. Puis la main ainsi que la personne à qui elle appartenait s'occupa du professeur avec un air compatissant et attendris sur le visage. Cette personne avait de longs cheveux noirs jusqu'au bas des reins et de très grand yeux verts où on pouvait apercevoir des éclats d'argent. Il prit Severus dans ses bras comme si le professeur était un poids plume et le coucha dans un lit adjacent à celui de Potter. Il le borda puis lui caressa les cheveux. Ceux-ci parurent tout de suite plus propres et Severus laissa échapper un soupir. Il semblait à un enfant malade qui se colle à la main de sa mère, en quête de douceur. L'inconnue eut un grand sourire : le professeur de potion n'est peut-être pas si froid après tout. La douleur était toujours présente mais elle se situait au niveau du cœur à présent. Severus n'était pas celui qu'il attendait mais qui alors ? Peiné et surtout épuisé, il retourna se coucher sans s'apercevoir qu'un phoenix rouge et or l'observait de l'extérieur. Ainsi, le jour J est arrivé, malgré la douleur de sa vie, le survivant avait accepté son héritage. Mais savait-il que son avenir était encore bien noir ? Non, sûrement pas !

Quand Severus se réveilla, il ne su pas où il était. Puis il réalisa qu'il était toujours dans l'infirmerie mais qu'on l'avait couché dans un lit. Bizarre, il était pourtant sur qu'avant de s'endormir, il lisait un livre dans le fauteuil situé à côté de Potter. Alors qui l'avait mit dans ce lit ? Agacé de ne pas avoir de réponse sensée, il se leva et alla voir Potter pour savoir si il pourrait partir aujourd'hui ou non. Il ouvrit les rideaux qui le séparait du lit de Potter et resta scotché sur place. En une nuit Harry avait radicalement changé de physionomie : les traits de son visage était beaucoup plus féminin tout en gardant une certaine virilité. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs qui formaient une auréole autour de son visage, faisant ressortir la blancheur de sa peau. Severus n'en revenait pas : toute les blessures qu'Harry avait sur son visage avait disparut. Sa respiration n'était plus sifflante, comme avant. Severus ne comprenait pas. Comment… ? Quand… ?

« Professeur… ? » demanda une petite voix si faible que Severus crut avoir rêver. Mais les yeux grands ouverts du survivant indiquaient que non, il ne rêvait pas.

« Monsieur Potter ! Comment vous sentez vous ? »

« Bien pour quelqu'un dans ma situation ! Puis-je savoir comment je me suis retrouvé ici ? »

Severus lui expliqua toute la situation avant d'appeler le directeur. Celui-ci arriva rapidement. Quand il entra dans l'infirmerie, il arborait un grand sourire qui se fana très vite quand il vit Harry. Fumseck l'avait prévenu mais il ne le croyait pas. Pourtant c'était la vérité ! Harry avait bien reçut son héritage. Severus vit dans les yeux du directeur qu'il avait devant les yeux quelque chose dont il redoutait la venue.

« Monsieur ? Qu'est-il arrivé à Potter ? » demanda Severus

Harry se redressa et écouta attentivement en espérant que le directeur lui dise la vérité pas comme avec Sirius. A cette pensée le visage d'Harry se ferma.

« Je ne sais mais je fais faire des recherches. Je vous demanderai de ne rien à dire à personne. Normalement, puisque les changements sont minimes pour l'instant, on va éviter que ça s'ébruite. » Dit Dumbledore

Severus hocha la tête, c'était compréhensible. Si Voldemort venait à apprendre que Potter aurait des pouvoirs en plus et que ça pourrait lui être utile, il voudrait Potter dans son manoir et les tortures du mois due juin ne serait que pure rigolade à côté de ce que ferait le Lord.

Harry ne dit rien mais au fond de lui, il était dégoûté, une fois de plus le **Grand** directeur de la **Célèbre** école de Poudlard ne lui disait pas la vérité car le survivant en était sûr : Albus Dumbledore connaissait la vérité sur ses origines.

Harry, après le départ du directeur, retourna à son activité du mois d'août pour encore quelques jours, c'est-à-dire dormir. Pourtant il sentait que quelque chose lui manquait, une odeur, une présence. Son cœur semblait tiraillé, il voulait sortir et retrouvait l'odeur manquante, une odeur qui était encore présente dans l'infirmerie, tenue mais présente. Elle était sur les habits de Snape aussi, mais le professeur malgré sa gentillesse apparente lui faisait encore peur et Harry ne voulait en aucun cas attirer les foudres de son professeur honni en posant une question indiscrète. Mais pourquoi cette sensation pourquoi lui ?

Pourtant Severus ne se serait pas fâché. Il repensa à ces derniers jours, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un enfant aurait pu subir ça pendant un mois et sembler si… si… joyeux. Non pas joyeux, en forme mentalement. Maintenant, une histoire d'héritage sur le dos, pauvre gosse même son pire ennemis ne méritait pas ça ! Severus se promis pour aider ce gosse de calmer un peu le jeu avec le survivant. Il espérait ainsi se racheter. Il savait qu'il allait trop loin et maintenant, après les actes de barbarie de l'oncle du survivant, il ne voulait pas en imposé encore plus. Il regarda une nouvelle fois le petit être qui dormait recroquevillait dans des draps trop blancs. Aujourd'hui, un Ange s'est perdu sur terre !

* * *

**_Harry : qu'est-ce qui m'est encore tombé sur la tête ? Pourquoi toujours moi ?_**

**_Lynara : De quoi tu te plains, cela aurait pu être pire. Je suis encore gentil là !_**

**_Harry : Quoi, un mois de torture et un viol, c'est pas encore trop grave ? Mais t'es folle ?_**

**_Lynara : Oui, mais j'aurais pu te livrer à Voldy et je suis sûr comme Severus le dit, les tortures auraient été beaucoup plus sanglante. Tu veux faire un essai ? D'ailleurs je vois Tom arriver._**

**_Harry : non ça va, Tout va très bien # Au secours elle est complètement marteau sauvé moi de ses griffes. A moi#

* * *

_**

_Lynara : je tiens à dire que je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'inceste et les tortures qu'elles soient ou non justifiés, ou morale. Un être humain pratiquant ce genre de méthode ne pourra plus être considéré comme un être humain. En fait, il sera une sous espèce, même pas un animal. Merci beaucoup. J'espère que cela vous à plut et attend de vos nouvelles._


	2. les anges se cachent pour pleurer

**Chapitre 2 : Depuis quand les anges se cachent pour pleurer ?**

La barrière du quai menant au Poudlard Express laissa passer un jeune homme blond. Il avait une prestance et un port royal. Mais son teint pâle et son visage légèrement renfrogné le rendaient froid, hautain pour les personnes qui le connaissaient pas ou très mal. Cependant ce n'était qu'un masque qu'il détestait porter mais son père et surtout son parrain lui avaient montré l'importance de ce masque.

Pourtant Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de haïr ce masque. C'est pour ça aussi qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Potter car il avait cette facilité. Mais il avait refusé son amitié… On ne refuse pas l'amitié d'un Malfoy.

D'accord, il s'y était mal pris… mais…

« Draco, Viens vite. Tu vas bien ? Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

Il répondit d'abord avec un sourire en coin qui le caractérisait si bien. Il s'assit

« Bien Pansy. Très bien, père n'était pas là donc… !

Son père, Lucius, était un homme cruel, avide de massacre et de sang. Tout jeune, Draco en avait peur : il était le vampire de ses cauchemars. Durant les vacances, depuis son entré à Poudlard, Lucius avait pris l'habitude de battre Draco à cause de se notes. Pas qu'elles soient mauvaise au contraire, cependant il était derrière une sang de bourbe et cela son père ne pouvait l'accepter. Draco trouvait après le réconfort auprès de sa mère qui soignait les blessures de son fils avec une haine pour son époux des plus flagrants.

« Comment va ta mère ? demanda un jeune homme aux châtains.

« Bien, elle a décidée de partir en voyage. Et ta famille ? » demanda Draco

Blaise et Pansy étaient ses meilleurs amis, les seuls avec qui Draco laissait tomber le masque qu'il haïssait tant.

« Tu ne vas pas à la réunion ? T'es bien préfet en chef ? » demanda Pansy

« Merde, j'ai complètement oublié. De plus, je dois me coltiné la miss-je-sais-tout. Seigneur, aidez-moi ! » pria le jeune homme.

Il se mit même à genou par terre provoquant le rire de ses compagnons. Ce qui arriva après, termina de les achever : la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Malefoy ! La réunion est annulé. Mc Gonagall n'est pas là ! »

La porte se referma aussi vite.

« alelliuah, Dieu existe ! »

* * *

« Ron, tu n'as pas vu Harry ? » demanda une jeune fille à la chevelure brune

Ledit Ron soupira, ce n'est que la troisième fois que sa copine lui demandait cela. Elle avait même refusé une séance de câlin ; sous prétexte que leur meilleur ami était absent. Il y en a marre des lubies de celui-là.

« Oui, je l'ai vu, ma Mione. Regarde, il est là. Bizarre, c'est quoi les drôles de bâtons à côté de lui ? T'as vu sa jambe, elle est bizarre, c'est normal ?

« Il a une jambe dans le plâtre ? Mais Pomfresh peut tout soigner, alors pourquoi ? » dit la jeune fille, un peu pour elle-même.

Beaucoup d'enfant de sang pur regardait la survivant avec curiosité pour certains et dégoût pour les autres. Le survivant affichait encore une étrangerie pour se faire remarquer. D'abord comment est-il arrivé avant les autres ?

Hermione alla s'asseoir en face de leur ami, suivit de prés par le rouquin. Cela sembla réveiller la foule car, suivant leur exemple, elle alla s'asseoir, attendant le début de la répartition.

A la table des griffondors, beaucoup d'amis proche d'Harry furent frappés par son apparence. Il était tout simplement magnifique.

Harry avait les cheveux détachés qui lui tombaient jusqu'au reins, avec seulement une tresse sur la tempe droite, terminé par une plume blanche, une de son hibou sûrement.

Il avait l'une des oreilles percés d'un clou en diamant. Beaucoup de filles trouvèrent que cela lui donnait un côté aventurier, sauvage, méchant garçons. Bref il était attirant. Il l'était aussi du côté des garçons car il avait maintenant des traits beaucoup plus androgyne sans paraître trop féminin. Ce qui avait le plus changé étaient ces yeux. Ils étaient terne, sans la petite étincelle d'innocence qui caractérisait si bien Harry avant. A présent, on avait l'impression qu'il était mort sans vie et le ton monocorde de sa vie confirmait l'hypothèse.

« Bonjour, vous deux. » dit calmement Harry.

Hermione frémit, où est passé le garçon enjoué qu'elle aimait tant ? Que lui était-il arrivé pour que disparaisse cette étincelle ? Beaucoup de question auxquels elle n'avait aucune réponse. Ron ne remarqua rien ou fit semblant de rien remarquer.

« Salut, devine quoi, mon frère… Je suis avec Mione. Je me suis déclaré lors de sa venue au terrier.

Harry ne demanda pas pourquoi il n'avait pas reçu d'invitation. Ses amis voulaient s'éloigner de lui, très bien de tout façon, ils ne peuvent plus le comprendre. Il est beaucoup trop différent. Même Malefoy ne pourrait plus le faire chier : il est au-dessus de ça maintenant. En parlant de Malefoy…

« Malefoy, tu me dois de l'argent…

« Et pourquoi, je t'en prie ? « demanda Draco avec un profond dégoût dans sa voix.

« Le pari : ils sortent ensemble maintenant, donc tu me dois 30 gallions.

Un épais silence suivit la conversation. Draco prit une bourse qu'il avait toujours sur lui et la lança avec un manque flagrant de bonne volonté. Harry ne du qu'à ses réflexes d'attrapeur pour l'avoir avant qu'elle ne fracasse le crâne de Neville. Pour une fois qu'il a de la chance, ah non ! Il s'est renversé du jus de citrouille sur sa robe qui est totalement fichu a présent. Harry sortit l'argent pendant que Draco grommelait dans sa barbe inexistante. Il tendit ensuite la somme entière au couple. Hermione refusa mais Ron les prit avec avidité auquel Harry répondit avec un petit sourire en coin, si semblable à celui de Malefoy que le couple eu une très jolie grimace de dégoût. 

A l'interrogation muette de la jeune griffondor, Harry répondit d'une voix neutre

« Malefoy avait dit un jour que jamais vous ne pourriez sortir ensemble. On a donc parié. J'ai gagné point ! »

Harry haussa les épaules puis plongea dans un mutisme qui mirent mal à l'aise le couple et ses compagnons autour de lui. Pourquoi le survivant était aussi grave, Voldemort aurait fait de nouveau des siennes ?

Hermione mit un tel effort pour le faire parler et à le harceler de question qu'en plein milieu de la cérémonie de répartition des premières années, Harry se leva et quitta la salle péniblement avec sa jambe dans le plâtre.

Pas un professeur n'intervint pour lui demander de se rasseoir. Ils semblaient aussi grave que le survivant. Maintenant c'est sûr c'est Voldemort. Un vent de panique souffla sur la salle.

Dumbledore qui jusqu'ici n'avait rien dit, se leva et réclama à grande peine le silence.

« Chers élèves, comme vous le savez, le gouvernement a reconnu le retour de vous-savez-qui. Je tient à dire que les protections autour de l'école ont été renforcé et que cette année, il y aurait un auror qualifié comme professeur de DCFM : mademoiselle Nymphora Tonks. De plus, il va y avoir pas mal de personne, autre que les enseignants, qui circuleront dans l'école. Ces personnes sont là pour assurer votre protection. Vous n'avez donc rien à craindre.

Le directeur se rassit, inconscient de l'ombre qui avait entendue

c'est ça, vieux fou, protége ton école comme tu le peux mais après la mort du survivant, ton école tombera comme une vulgaire mouche. Le Lord est beaucoup plus puissance que tes barrières si pathétiques. Tu feras personne n'ai à l'abri de son courroux, ton petit protége sera le premier à payer

* * *

« Potter a l'air bizarre, t'as vu Dray… »

« Pourquoi as-tu parier avec lui » coupa Blaise

« Tu lui as vraiment donné l'argent ? » demanda un autre serpentard

« Berkk, la belette va procréer avec la sang de bourbe quel horreur » enchaîna un de septième année.

« SILENCE ! »hurla Draco avant de reprendre calmement.

« J'ai parier avec lui pour m'amuser mais c'est de l'or de gobelin, donc la somme va disparaître et comme il l'a donné aux deux autres misérables, jamais il ne se rendra compte de leurs disparition.

« Ah, t'as presque réussis à nous faire peur. Faire ami-ami avec un griffondor, un Potter qui plus est mais quel abomination ! »dit calmement Vincent.

Beaucoup de Serpentard acquiesça dans leur coin. Pourtant ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est que juste avant de faire leur pari, ils s'étaient serré la main, car ils en avaient marre de leur petit guerre qui en fait ne les concernait pas mais concernait surtout les plus jeunes années et quelques rares idiots qui n'avaient pas encore mûrir. Draco, après le dîner se leva et conduisit les premières années jusqu'à leur salle commune. Il sourit, pour une fois, les premières étaient plus nombreux que ceux des autres maisons.

* * *

Harry s'était dirigé vers une salle qu'il était, il en était sûr, le seul à connaître : jamais Snape ou Dumbledore n'avaient réussi à le retrouver quand il était dans cette pièce. De plus il avait pris soin de ramener ses trésors ici ; à l'abri des fouineurs. Au centre de la pièce, un y avait un magnifique piano à queue de couleur blanche. Harry aimait cette couleur, symbole de la pureté. Une pureté qu'il n'aurait plus jamais. Harry ravala ses larmes. Dans un coin de la salle, proche de la porte, il y avait un large divan, remplit de coussin de toutes les couleurs. C'était son havre, son refuge depuis…

* * *

Draco, après avoir montrer l'école aux premières années, les réunit dans leur salle commune. Celle-ci était aux teintes vertes et argentés et donnaient une certaine froideur au lieu, tellement que même le gigantesque feu n'arrivait pas à réchauffer les lieux.

Draco monta sur le divan, tandis que ces deux meilleurs amis s'assirent à ses côtés. Crabe et Goyle se mirent derrière leur guide.

« Cher premières, bienvenu à Serpentard. Cette maison est maintenant la votre durant 7 années. D'après les autres maisons, celle de Serpentard est un déchet, une voie conduisant auprès du Lord et donc du côté de la magie noire. Pourquoi disent-il ça ? Simplement parce qu'ils sont jaloux : les Poussouffles, parce qu'ils aimeraient avoir notre puissance mais ont bien trop peur. Les griffondors, parce que nous sommes rusés et que nous réussissons à nous sortir d'embarras sans vraiment de casse et puis les serdaigles, même si ils sont assez proche de nous, parce que jamais ils n'auront notre facilité pour les études et pour nous faire remarquer des grands de ce monde. Donc, cette maison, notre maison leur est supérieur à tout point de vue, cependant il y a une tâche noir sur le tableau : Le lord noir. Il venait de Serpentard. Chères premières années, je vous demanderez de tout faire pour redorer notre blason, mais sans coup bas. Nous sommes rusés, montrons-le dans les cours et non dans les couloirs. Sachez que si vous décidez de vous mettre du côté du Lord, je ne vous jugerez pas mais même dans cette maison, vous serez mal vu donc choissisez votre destin en connaissance de cause ! Bonne nuit. »

Severus qui était tapi dans l'ombre et regardait son neveu avec anxiété, sourit : Draco avait réussit à motiver ses troupes et leur avait laissé le choix tout en leur conseillant fortement la voie de la lumière.

* * *

Un Ange, Dumbledore n'en revenait pas ! Comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça. Et dire qu'elle avait été proche de Severus, Gab' et Alexandre mais jamais n'aurait cru qu'elle soit un ange. Il se fait vieux ou il a vraiment besoin de vacances mais avec l'autre-là… Mission impossible. Albus soupira pour le énième fois et se souvient de ce jour-là.

Flash-back

Après avoir quitté le chevet d'Harry, Dumbledore se jeta sur ses archives, cherchant la moindre petit indice le menant à la vérité sur les gènes de son protége.

Lily, une si brillante sorcière, trop pour ses origines. Quoique, en voyant Hermione… A moins que… Stoop ! Un problème à la fois, et celui-ci est déjà assez compliqué.

Albus prit une photo du dernier bal de Lily à Poudlard. Elle était magnifique : elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux auburn en un savant chignon d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches. Elle virevoltait avec son futur époux. Elle avait une robe de couleur vert clair qui avait un léger décolleté devant mais un plus grand derrière. James, d'ailleurs s'amusait à passer ses mains sur le dos nue de sa partenaire la faisant frissonner. C'est à ce moment –là que Albus su. Jadis à cause de Gab', il avait du faire des recherches sur les anges. Il avait découvert qu'ils pouvaient rentrer leurs ailes mais cela laissait un tatouage à la base de la nuque. Lily avait une mini paire d'ailes de couleur noire sur la nuque.

Albus n'en revenait pas, Lily n'était pas une sang-mêlée mais un ange ou demi ange donc Harry…

* * *

Ron et Hermione, après la visite des premières s'étaient retiré au coin du feu de leur salle commune. Les geste qu'ils avaient envers l'autre étaient empreints de tendresse pourtant Hermione semblait être ailleurs.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mione ? Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? » demanda Ron

« C'est Harry. Il m'inquiète !

« Ah !

(J'en ai marre. Harry toujours Harry, Harry Potter le survivant… D'abord mes frères maintenant lui. Pourquoi toujours lui. Je veux exister mme si ce n'est que pour ses yeux noisette mais, il n'y a que Harry qui compte. Dieu que je hais cela.)

« Je sais ma mione. Je sais mais si il veux pas qu'on l'aide, on ne peut rien faire ! Tu ne peux rien faire.

« Mais…

« Mione ! Tu ne comprends donc pas ? De un, il se laisse mourir à petit feu mais tu ne peux rien contre ça. Cela doit venir de lui, ne t'épuise pas dans une tâche vaine. De deux, dans quelques années, il mourra sûrement !

« Comment oses-tu dire ça ? » dit Hermione en se redressant.

« Parce que Voldemort est après lui et qu'il est beaucoup plus puissant qu'Harry. Il n'a aucune chance.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants mais finit par se ranger du côté de Ron même si cela la peinait énormément. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner son meilleur ami. Elle essayerait de l'aider sans que Ron ne le sache. Elle reprit donc leurs câlins. Ils ne virent pas les deux ombres qui se séparèrent et remontèrent dans leur dortoir. Jamais ils n'auraient cru ça de la part des deux membres du trio d'or, comme les surnommaient beaucoup de Griffondor. Comment, Ron, l'ami le plus fidèle d'Harry, pouvait le poignarder ainsi dans le dos ?

Et Hermione, une fille si sensée, allait-elle laissait Harry à son triste sort pour l'amour de Ron ?

Ils ne savaient pas mais se promirent quelque chose, si ces deux-là laissait Harry en plan, ils l'aideraient de leur mieux.

* * *

Draco flânait plus qu'il ne surveillait les élèves, car le premier jour était toujours le plus calme. Il adorait le silence qui hantait les couloirs du château. Cela le calmait car son père et ses réunions, ses réceptions, lui avaient fait haïr le bruit des cocktails, des commérages qu'on s'échange… De même, il haïssait les personnes dégoulinants de bon sentiment : ce sont souvent que des hypocrite au sourire falsifié comme leur argent.

Une douce mélopée s'éleva dans le couloir. Elle était douce et pourtant si triste. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'une telle musique puisse exister. Il chercha la source et plus il se rapprochait plus la musique s'atténuait. Il arriva devant la salle sur la dernière note. Par l'entrebâille de la porte, il vit le musicien et fut frappé par sa faiblesse.

Le survivant, car c'était lui, avait les yeux fermés et baignés de larmes. Ses mains étaient fermé autour de lui et donnait un sentiment d'insécurité au personnage qu'ils berçaient. La lueur de Lune rendait le tableau encore plus mélancolique, plus fragile. Draco, bouleversé, partit sans faire un bruit. Ce qu'il avait vu l'avait choqué. Depuis quand les anges se cachent pour pleurer ?

* * *

J'espère que ça vous plaît? Je sai que je ne dis pas grand chose mais cela se précise par la suite! 


	3. les Anges se chachent pour mourir

**Chapitre 3 :Depuis quand les anges se cachent pour mourir?**

Les cours avaient repris depuis 2 semaines et tout le monde parlait du changement de comportement du survivant. Surtout depuis qu'il avait hurlé comme un dément contre son meilleur ami, Ron Weasley. Ils étaient pourtant inséparables. Personne ne comprenait. De plus les griffondors avaient remarqué qu'il lui arrivait de disparaître tout un weekend et il avait abandonné le quiddicht, son sport favori.

Aujourd'hui, comme tous les lundis matins, les sixièmes années avaient cours de potions avancés. A cause des Buses, les élèves y étaient peu nombreux, seulement une dizaine. Il y avait surtout des serpentards avec parmis eux, le groupe de Draco mais sans ses 2 gorilles qui n'avaient pas réussis. Il y avait aussi quelques griffondors dont Hermione et Harry. Ron avait abandonné au profit du SACM comme Sean et Dean. Quand à Neville, il avait redoublé sa cinquième, car il voulait être botaniste mais pour cela, il avait besoin des cours de potions avancés. Il se retrouvait avec Ginny. Donc ce lundi-là, Harry s'assit à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci cogitait toujours sur les paroles de Ron. Pourtant elle ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonné son meilleur ami alors qu'il était au plus mal.

« La potion que vous allez réalisé ce matin est une potion qui permet aux personnes qui ont des visions ou le troisième yeux » Severus renifla de mépris « à favoriser leur venu »

« Des masochistes, quoi » murmura Harry.

Hermione pouffa car même si Harry n'avait pas dit ça tout haut, elle l'avait quand même entendue. Cela lui valut un regard noir de la part de son professeur. Cependant elle était sûre qu'il avait aussi entendu la réplique du survivant car il avait eut, l'espace d'un instant, un fragment de sourire.

« Attention, les vapeurs de cette potions peuvent avoir des effets secondaires. Maintenant au boulot. » Il tapa avec sa baguette sur le tableau et les indication s'y inscrirent à la craie blanche.

Hermione alla chercher les ingrédients pendant qu'Harry fit un récapitulatif rapide des manœuvres à effectuer. Il aurait plutôt préféré aller chercher les ingrédients mais il avait toujours la jambe dans le plâtre. A croire qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas guérir.

Quand elle revint, ils purent rapidement se mettre au boulot. Au bout de dix minutes, une fumée pas toujours vert clair flottait dans la classe. L'odeur était tellement insupportable que beaucoup d'élèves avaient opté pour la têtenbulle. Harry et Hermione n'avaient pas voulu en avoir une car, pour que la potion soit réussie, il fallait que l'odeur sente l'encens car la texture ressemblait à beaucoup d'autres potions.

Harry, au bout d'un moment, se surpris à dodeliner de la tête. Il résista mais finit par s'endormir comme une masse, inconscient des moqueries des serpentards et aux efforts d'Hermione pour le réveiller.

« Laissez-le, mademoiselle Granger ! C'est l'un des effets secondaires. » dit Snape, étonnant tout le monde car il n'avait pas sauter sur l'occasion pour enlever des points à son ennemi juré.

* * *

Harry flottait dans une brume opaque qu'il connaissait bien même si l'atmosphère y était moins lourde. Comment était-il arrivé là ?

« Bonjour Harry, c'est si gentil de me rendre une petite visite. Tu sais, je vais bien, il ne fallait pas te déranger pour moi, surtout que je devais venir ce soir. T'en fais pas je ne changerais rien à mes projets ! »

Harry souffrait le martyre, sa cicatrice le lançait violemment. Tellement fort qu'il tentait désespérément de se l'arracher avec ses ongles.

« Tu veux voir ma si parfaite petite journée. Elle fut si belle. A moins que tu veux un retour dans tes souvenirs ? Non les souvenirs, je les garde pour ce soir. Tu vois voir. Jamais une journée fut aussi parfaite ! »

Harry secoua la tête et recula. Il connaissait bien les journées parfaites de son interlocuteur. Si rouge, si sanglantes qu'un vampire en aurait été dégoûté pour une décennie au moins.

Des images affluèrent devant ses yeux. Il tomba à genoux et les ferma mais les images arrivaient toujours. Il ne voulait plus les voir, quitte à devenir aveugle. Il se griffa le visage avec la rage du désespoir. Puis brusquement tout cessa.

« A ce soir, petit Harry ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux si vite et semblait si paniqué que tous eurent un mouvement de recul. Il était à terre, un voile rouge sur son regard. Ces lunettes traînaient un peu plus loin sur le sol mais il ne s'en étonna pas. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Il les attrapa et les remit sur son nez.

« Harry, ça va ? » demanda Hermione.

Bien ? Non, il avait besoin de **'lui'. 'Lui' **seul pourrait le calmer. Il le savait.

« Monsieur Potter, veuillez répondre à la question ! »

Harry murmura un vague pardon et s'enfuit à toute vitesse sous le regard étonné de toute la classe. Elle le fut plus encore après : le célèbre Severus Snape, connu pour sa haine farouche envers les Potters, son favoritisme pour les serpentards, ses retenues injustes pour les griffondors, oh oui bien sûr, pour son don des potions, venait de laisser sortir un griffondor, un Potter qui plus est, sans perte de points excessifs et de retenu astronomique. Mais où va le monde ?

La rumeur ne mit pas longtemps à circuler. Au début, la plupart furent dubitatif : on parle bien du professeur Snape, **'le' **professeur Snape dit** 'la chauve-souris graisseuse' **?

Mais comme l'info venait essentiellement de Serpentards, tous, pour une fois, les crurent sur paroles. Le plus terrible professeur du château s'était l'espace d'un instant adouci.

L'autre conversation qui était sur toutes les lèvres était la vision du survivant. (Qu'a-t-il vu ? Pourquoi a-t-il réagis comme cela ?) et sa disparition (Où est-il ? Voldemort l'a-t-il capturé ? Est-il mort ?).

Une légère panique prit les élèves, surtout au soir, quand ils virent le directeur Albus Dumbledore, connu pour avoir toujours les yeux pétillants, avait le visage, fatigué et le regard terni pas l'inquiétude.

Pourtant, vers la fin du repas, Harry réapparut. Il semblait encore plus mal que d'habitude, encore plus pâle. D'ailleurs, il avait dépassé le teint malfoysien. Ses doigts étaient enflés et du sang perlait à quelques doigts. Sa démarche était lente et pesante, surtout qu'il n'avait pas ses béquilles. On sentait bien qu'il souffrait surtout à cause des marques sur son visage mais celui-ci n'affichait aucune émotion. On y voyait seulement un fragment d'étincelle dans ses grands yeux vert, si tenue qu'on doutait de son existence.

Puis, arrivé au milieu de la grande salle, il s'écroula sur le sol. Le bruit de sa rencontre avec le dallage résonna dans toute la salle. Beaucoup eurent une exclamation étouffée (les griffondors, les pousouffles et quelques serdaigles) et la table des serpentards ricana, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de bien des professeurs dont Severus.

* * *

« Putain, t'as vu quand il s'écroulé le bruit que ça a fait ? Trop… » dit Crabe en poussant du coude Draco.

Mais celui-ci ne rigolait pas. Il affichait un air impassible mais au fon d de lui, il avait son cœur que se serrait. Blaise et Pansy, eux non plus, ne rigolaient pas. Ils connaissaient la souffrance du survivant et son secret. Depuis une semaine, le jeune Malfoy allait écouter Harry jouer sans pour autant entrer dans la salle. LA musique qu'il jouait était si prenante, si intense et si douloureuse que ce n'était pas rare pour Draco de pleurer sur le pas de la porte. Harry savait mélanger, dans sa musique, tous les sentiments possibles mais le plus souvent revenaient l'angoisse, la tristesse, la colère (contre qui Draco ne savais pas) et étrangement la douceur, la tendresse qu'une personne qui aime a envers son amour.

Flash back

C'était jeudi que Blaise et Pansy surent pour le survivant. Ce soir-là, Harry avait mis tant d'angoisse, tant de douleur tout en y mettant une tendresse rare dans sa musique que l'âme de Draco en fut bouleversée. Comment un être pouvait avoir autant mal et toujours croire en l'amour ? C'est impossible…

Quand Harry joua la dernière note, Draco se leva, ses yeux grands ouverts et un flot ininterrompu de larmes coulait sur son visage sans qu'il cherche à les effacer. Blaise et Pansy tombèrent du fauteuil où ils s'étaient installés en amoureux quand Draco entra dans leur salle commune. Jamais, au grand jamais, ils n'avaient vu Draco dans cet état. Il semblait totalement déconnecté de son environnement. En fait, il ressassait la musique du survivant.

« Draco… ?Dray ? Bordel réponds ! » cria Pansy en secouant le blond comme un prunier, paniquée par le manque de réaction de son meilleur ami.

« Attends, je reviens ! Je crois avoir ce qu'il lui faut » dit blaise

Blaise s'en alla dans son dortoir, pendant que Pansy aidait un Draco complètement amorphe à s'asseoir.

Heureusement pour Pansy qui frôlait la crise de nerf aigu, Blaise revint vite, avec un paquet de chocogrenouille dans les mains.

« Blaise ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de penser à ton estomac ? Tu es pire que Vince et Crabe ! »

« Eh, je te signale, ma puce, que c'est pour Dray ! Aller, mon vieux, avale-moi ça ! »

Draco, le regard dans le vide, avala docilement. Lui qui détestait cela. Au fur et à mesure que le chocolat disparaissait, ses joues reprirent quelques couleurs et ses yeux reprirent vie.

« Vivant, il est vivant ! J'ai réussit… »

« Blaise, tu devrais ralentir sur les film moldus. Berkk, pourquoi j'ai un goût de chocolat dans la bouche ? C'est immonde ! »

« Oh Draco ! Je suis si contente ! Mais que c'est-il passé pour que tu nous reviennes dans cet état ? »

Draco la regarda étonné mais compris vite que la musique d'Harry l'avait tant bouleversé qu'il avait réussit à faire peur à ses amis. Ne pouvant refuser à Pansy (on ne refuse pas à un Parkinson, c'est pire que dire non à un Malfoy, surtout si c'est Pansy), Draco leur raconta toute l'histoire. Ses amis rigolèrent un peu mais devant l'air sérieux de Draco, ils firent un marché. Demain, ils allaient écouter le survivant jouer à son insu et le couple déciderait après si ils doivent ou non enfermer Draco dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste.

Le lendemain, comme promis, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte. Ce fut la première et la dernière fois que le couple écouta Harry.

« Jamais, je n'aurais cru qu'une telle musique puisse exister ! Mais d'où tire-t-il cette douceur et cette douleur ? Pas de lui quand même ? Si c'est le cas, c'est inhumain de vivre avec ça ! Moi je ne pourrais pas ! » murmura Pansy

Blaise ne répondit pas mais les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues confirmaient les paroles de Pansy. Draco le regarda, surpris. Jamais Blaise n'avait pleuré dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Fin flash-back

Dumbledore s'occupa de conduire le survivant à l'infirmerie. #Parfait, pensa Draco, je pourrais visiter cette salle sans que Potter soit au courant. # Depuis le premier jour où il l'avait entendu, il voulait savoir comment il faisait pour jouer une telle musique. Car, pour lui, le survivant ne pouvait tirer une telle douleur de lui. Potter devait être fort, il était leur sauveur. Et un sauveur dans cet état n'est vraiment pas glorifiant. C'est à ce moment que Draco sourit, son sourire narquois. Bien qu'il aimait la musique, il n'aimait pas pour autant le survivant. Il le haïssait encore… Mais pourquoi son cœur se serre à cette pensée ? Ce soir-là, ce fut la table des serpentards qui fut la plus bruyante. C'est le monde à l'envers.

* * *

A la table des griffondors, Hermione, Neville et Ginny voulurent intervenir mais ils furent vite tempérés par Ron qui avait pris la place d'Harry chez les Griffons. Car Harry ne vivait plus dans la tour. Dés le premier jour, ses affaires avaient disparut et Harry ne revenait plus dormir dans le dortoir avec les autres. Sean et Dean l'avaient pris comme une trahison : pour eux, Harry devait penser qu'ils n'étaient pas assez bien pour eux. Ron n'avait jamais prit position mais Neville savait ce qu'il pensait réellement. Il ne restait plus que ces trois-là, et eux, avaient vu la douleur si présente dans les yeux émeraude d'Harry. Si présente qu'elle en faisait mal ! Cela ne les empêcha pas d'être scandalisé par l'attitude de Ron. Ce soir-là, Hermione le quitta d'une façon très brutale : elle le gifla devant toue la grande salle. Alors que les griffons plaignaient le roux, les serpents se défoulèrent. Quelle excellente soirée pour eux. Ginny et Neville rattrapèrent Hermione et lui raconta qu'ils savaient pour Harry et qu'ils devaient parler. Hermione les conduisit à la salle à demande. Ils entrèrent dans un salon chaleureux et sur la table basse qu'il y avait entre les fauteuils des rafraîchissements.

Ginny leur raconta que Ron avait, pendant l'été, gagné une place pour aller voir une coupe de Quiddicht en Roumanie. Les équipes qui y étaient, étaient les préférés de Ron. Ses parents n'avaient pas voulut briser l'entrain de Ron malgré le fait qu'il devait y aller seul. Il fut conduit chez Charlie et y resta pendant un mois. Quand il revint, il n'était plus le même. Toutes les lettres d'Harry qu'il avait reçut furent brulé sauf une que Ginny avait eut le temps de sauvegardée, mais elle ne l'avait pas encore ouverte de peur que Ron ne la surprenne avec.

« Ouvre-la maintenant » dit Hermione. Selon elle, cette lettre était sûrement la clé des malheurs d'Harry.

«_ Cher Ron,_

_Si je t'écris alors que Dumbledore me l'a interdit ces que c'est vraiment important. Je t'en ai déjà envoyé mais tu ne me réponds toujours pas. Quoique c'est mieux mais peux-tu m'envoyer de l'aide ? Mon oncle a recommencé et je sens qu'il ne va jamais s'arrêter. Il me fait peur. S'il te plaît, envois moi quelqu'un. »_

« C'est daté de quand ? » demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

« Du 5 juillet et Ron avait reçut quasiment une lettre par jour. »

« Et par après » demanda Neville, au bord de la nausée

« Hedwige n'ai plus repartit de la maison. Je crois que son oncle a due le surprendre pendant qu'il envoyé la lettre »

« Je crois qu'Harry a été torturé par son Oncle pendant un long moment » conclut Hermione.

Il n'en fallut pas d'avantage pour que Neville se précipite aux toilettes. Ginny était scandalisée. Comment son propre frère, le meilleur ami d'Harry, avait pu laisser Harry dans une telle situation. Que c'était-il passé en Roumanie ? Elle décida avec l'approbation des deux autres d'envoyer une lettre à Charlie.

* * *

Après le repas, Draco alla directement dans la salle, juste au moment où dans une infirmerie, vide de ses habitants, un enfant perdu, coincé dans un corps d'adulte se réveilla. Il voulait sa maman mais celle-ci était morte depuis longtemps et elle le haïssait. Il le sait, elle lui a dit. Le seul qui veut encore de lui, c'est **'Lui'.** Silencieusement, il sortit d'entre ces murs trop blancs, où la douleur était bien trop présente.

Draco découvrit un magnifique piano blanc, aussi blanc que la neige qui vient de tomber mais les touches avaient une couleur brunâtre. Draco se rapprocha et découvrit avec horreur que c'était du sang. Combien de temps la survivant avait joué pour saigner autant ? Draco nettoya puis fit le tour du propriétaire. Il avait presque fini quand la porte s'ouvrit.

Il avait enfin rejoint son havre, son monde de paix où nul adulte ne pouvait pénétrer, seul **'Lui'** le pouvait.

Draco se tapit dans l'ombre et regarda Potter se mettre au piano. Le tabouret était mis dans un drôle de position mais Potter semblait trouvé cela normal. L'enfant, inconscient, de la présence de Draco, joua et dés les premières notes, **'Il'** accourut avec son amour, sa tendresse. Et dés les premières notes, Draco fut frappé par l'émotion que dégageait la scène, trop rouge à son goût, qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Depuis quand les anges se cachent pour mourir ?

* * *

Voilà, ce chapitre est un peu petit mais elle met en place beaucoup de chose. Deux petites question:

1. Qui est ce **Lui** dont parle Harry selon vous?

2. Qu'est-il arrivé à Ron?


	4. les anges viennent pas en temps de miser

Chapitre 4 : Depuis quand les anges viennent sur terre en temps de misère ?

Quand Harry fut endormis sur le piano, Draco sortit de sa cachette et se rapprocha du bel endormi. Il essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé et eut un sourire triste. Il savait maintenant d'où Harry tirait cette douleur. L'état d'Harry avait empiré. Ses doigts que l'infirmière avait guéris, étaient de nouveau rouge sang. Mais Draco comprenait pourquoi : Il en avait besoin, c'était comme une drogue, un exutoire par sa douleur, pour sauver son âme mais pourquoi **'lui'. **Harry aurait pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre, jamais son rêve ne se réalisera, '**Ils'** sont trop différents. Mais il comprenait, un enfant, car Harry n'était qu'un enfant qu'on avait fait grandir trop vite, a toujours besoin d'un doudou pour lui faire partager ses douleurs, ses peurs et Harry en avait des tas. Il regarda l'ange perdu de plus prés. Son visage était blême et ses yeux rouge et gonflé à cause des larmes salées et amères qu'il avait versés.

Harry frissonna, peut-être sentait-il le regard perçant de Draco ? Non ! Il devait avoir froid. La température de la pièce avait considérablement baissée et le pyjama de l'infirmerie n'est pas des plus pratique pour l'air froid et humide qui régnait dans ce château. Il avait l'air si fragile là dedans……si mignon ! Draco se redressa ! Il a dit mignon ? Non, il voulait dire… Mignon, il devait bien se l'avouer, même si il n'aimait pas le survivant, quand il dort il est mignon, comme tous les enfant s qui dorent. N'est-ce pas ? Oui, c'est ça ! Draco prit Harry dans ces bras, il ne pouvait décemment le laisser ici. Il a besoin de soin et de repos et s'est pas en restant dans le froid qu'il allait se reposer. Soudain Draco se figea et ses épaules se secouèrent d'un rire silencieux. Quel paradoxe, lui, le fils du bras droit de Voldemort, sûrement un futur mangemort alors qu'il ne le voulait pas, secourait Harry Potter, le survivant et probablement le seul espoir du monde sorcier. Harry s'agita dans ses bras et Draco cessa de rire. Il ne voulait pas que le brun se réveille dans ses bras, cela pourrait porter à confusion.

Harry sentant une chaleur qui lui paraissait familière, s'y pelotonna encore plus : il accrocha ses mains autour de la taille du blond et fourra sa tête dans son cou. Draco était figé. La respiration d'Harry contre sa peau lui faisait un drôle d'effets. Il secoua la tête. Mais non, c'est ses hormones qui lui jouaient un putain de saletés de tour. Il est hétéro et mme si il était bi, c'est son ennemis bordel. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir quelque chose pareil à **'ça'. **Plus vite, il le ramènerait à l'infirmerie, mieux se serait pour sa santé mental. Harry, quand à lui, respirait cette odeur avec délice. Un mélange discret entre le boisé et le sucré : cannelle et cerise. Est-ce '**lui'** ? Non, il doit rêver. Mais pourtant, quel doux rêve. Pourvu qu'il dure longtemps très longtemps, une vie si c'est possible.

L'esprit de Draco empirait sur tout la longueur du trajet. Il ne pouvait s'empêché de trouver Harry mignon et adorable mais comme un petit frère pas autre chose. N'est-ce pas ? Il ne savait plus où il en était et ce qu'il voulait et cela le perturbait énormément. Un Malfoy sait toujours où il en ait et ce qu'il désire, règle n°15. Pourtant, là, il ne savait plus. Heureusement pour lui, il arriva rapidement devant l'infirmerie.

Il entra silencieusement, tel un félin, dedans et se dirigea vers le seul lit dont les couvertures étaient roulées en boule. Harry avait du bouger énormément dans son rêve, à voir l'état des couvertures. Il y déposa le survivant et le borda. Puis il commença à s'éloigner. Harry, sentant son rêve se faire la malle, se raccrocha à lui. Draco fut stoppé brutalement car Harry dans son sommeil avait agrippé sa cape. Sa meilleure cape, celle doublé d'hermine. Il tenta de se défaire de cette étreinte mais Harry, malgré son apparence chétif avait encore pas mal de force. Il refusa de lâcher prise. Draco commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Et Si Pomfresh arrivait, que dirait-elle ? Elle crierait au scandale et Draco serait catalogué de mangemort lâche qui a voulut assassiner le survivant dans son sommeil.

« Bordel, lâche-moi, je t'en prie avant qu'elle ne rapplique » murmura inlassablement Draco

Mais Harry n'entendait pas. Draco tira un coup sec sur sa cape. Harry ne la lâcha pas le blond donna involontairement un coup dans la table de chevet. La verrerie qu'il y avait dessus, s'écroula dans un tintamarre sur le sol. MERDE ! Draco, paniqué, décrocha sa cape et sortit en triple vitesse, sans se soucier de faire du bruit ou non. De toute façon, il est trop tard. Pomfresh arriva quelques instants plus tard, dans une robe de chambre bleu ciel, assez usée.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit accompagné de la respiration de son seul patient. Elle haussa les épaules. Maintenant qu'elle était réveillée, elle pouvait mettre à profit son temps pour faire la visite matinale de son patient et répertorier les potions qu'elle avait et noter ceux dont elle avait besoin. Elle soupira. Il avait oublié sa béquille en cours et cela n'avait vraiment pas arrangé sa fracture. Quoique rien ne pouvait être plus pire que quand elle était rentrée de vacances. Dans quel état elle avait retrouvé le survivant.

Flash-back

Severus avait quitté le chevet d'Harry depuis, maintenant, 5 jours après sa transformation. Il avait été laissé à la garde pendant 2 semaines à deux Aurors en stage. Ils avaient du penser que ce stage n'était qu'une franche rigolade où que la garde d'un enfant ne nécessitait pas une grande attention. Toujours est-il que quand Pomfresh pris le relais, le survivant était dans un sale état : il tenait à peine debout, il ne lui restait plus que la peau sur les os et le plus grave était qu'il était de nouveau blessé très sérieusement. Son corps était couverts d'égratignures plus ou moins sérieuses et sa jambe gauche était fracturé en trois point. Pomfresh, malgré tous ces pouvoirs, n'avait pas pu résorbés toutes les fractures et avait donc du employer la méthode moldu : c'est-à-dire le plâtre. Heureusement, le reste des vacance, Harry avait été placé sous la garde étroite de Pomfresh, laquelle, l'avait gavé de soupe et de médicaments en tous genres.

Fin flash-back

Quand elle s'approcha de lui, elle sourit avec tendresse. Elle savait, maintenant, qui avait fait tout ce bruit. Le pauvre gosse avait du avoir froid et était aller sa cape. Pourtant, il n'en avait pas en rentrant ? Oh ! Sûrement qu'un des gosses du trio d'or qui lui avait apporté. Soulagée, elle se dirigea vers la réserve et y resta jusqu'au matin.

Tom se frottait les mains en sifflant de contentement ( nda : vous savez un sifflement de serpent). Son espion au sein de l'école de ce vieux fou, amoureux de moldu avait de bons résultats. Brr ! Comment un sang pur, avec sa puissance magique, s'abaisse-t-il à aimer et aider ses veracrasses, ses moins que rien de sang mêlée ? Ce directeur le dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose.

« Maître, seigneur ? Puis-je interrompre vos si précieuses pensées ? demanda une créature, misérablement recroquevillé au pied du Lord.

Tom sourit avec un sourire qu'il savait effrayant. Il adorait cette sensation de pouvoir qu'il avait sur ces mangemorts, ses sang-pur. C'était grisant, ils avaient une certaine puissance magique et prônaient la pureté du sang mais ils ne savaient même pas qu'ils s'agenouillaient devant un sang-mêlé et qu'ils en avaient extrêmement peur.

Son espion gémit, il haïssait cette peur, alors qu'il savait l'origine de son maître.

« Oui, tu peux. Tu as bien travaillé, mon petit espion, mon adorable petit traître ! Je suis si fier de toi. »

« Merci, mon maître ! Votre mission avance bien ! Cependant… »

Voldemort se redressa, il détestait les contrariétés.

« Quoi ! » dit-il sèchement

« Il me manque de la potion pour Potter ! Désolé maître » articula difficilement l'espion, tant la peur le faisait trembler.

Tom se rassit, calmé. C'est seulement ça ! Il se leva, passa à côté de son espion qui tremblait comme une feuille et ouvrit une armoire. Il passa en revue les dizaines de fioles qui peuplaient les étagères. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans une exclamation de contentement muette. Il prit une fiole de couleur verte sombre, à la limite du noir et la donna au mangemort

« Voici dé jà de quoi tenir une semaine, tu auras la suite par colis. Maintenant, va ! Il ne faudrait pas que l'idiot ne se doute de quelque chose ! »

Le mangemort acquiesça, baisa les pieds de son maître et partit aussi silencieusement qu'en arrivant. Oui, Tom était vraiment très content.

Draco se dépêcha de rejoindre Blaise et Pansy. Soudain il s'arrêta. Devait-il leur dire pour ce soir ? Oui, c'était ses meilleurs amis ! Non, pour préserver le jardin secret de cet ange si fragile. Mais il leur a toujours tout dit. Non ! Il ne peut pas leur dire : ils voudraient voir, cependant c'est **SON** secret, rien qu'à lui, tout à lui.

Un miaulement le fit sursauter. Miss Teigne ! Elle le regardait depuis l'escalier qui menait à la tour des griffondors.

« Je te signale, maudit chat, que j'ai le droit de patrouiller dans les couloirs. Je suis Préfet en chef ! »

Draco secoua la tête, après le départ du chat, et repris son chemin vers les donjons. Voilà qu'il parlait à un chat. Pathétique ! Un bruit attira son attention sur la gauche. Peu ravi de rencontrer un professeur ou encore Rusard, il se cacha derrière une colonne. De derrière, il regarda le couloir. Un tableau d'une nature morte, un plat de fruit plus précisément, s'ouvrir sur un grand rouquin.

« Weasley, la belette ! Tu as laissé Har… le balafré. Tu as pas peur de ne plus voir sa gloire rejaillir sur toi ? » demanda Draco de son habituel voix traînante. Dieu qu'elle lui avait manqué, celle-là.

Ron sursauta et se retourna, l'œil malveillant, un regard noir digne de Snape. Quoique aujourd'hui, on peut en douter.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux la fouine, »

Draco ricana, un autre avantage d'être préfet en chef, en plus d'être libre le soir, c'est qu'on a le droit de retirer des points.

« 5 points en moins pour Griffondor, pour être dehors après l'heure. Maintenant, tu me parles correctement et tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là ! »

Ron le regarda attentivement et sourit. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. Il avait eut cet honneur avant ce cul terreux de Malfoy.

« Jaloux peut-être ? Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être second ? » demanda Ron

Draco eut l'air stupéfait. Quoi, lui un second ? Jamais de la vie et surtout pas derrière un mendiant comme Weasley.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! Un Malfoy n'est jamais second. Maintenant dégage ! »

Ron resta perplexe. Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant pour ce soir ? Soudain la lumière fut : Sûrement qu'il avait été jugé indigne pour qu'il soit mis au courant. Il tourna les talons et remonta à sa tour en sifflotant. Tout marchait comme prévu. Bientôt il sera plus célèbre et plus riche que cet imposteur de Potter.

Dumbledore était penché sur d'épais manuscrits. Il devait **'le'** faire revenir, c'était même urgent. Bon d'accord, il avait dit à tout le monde que c'était trop dangereux mais Harry allait de plus en plus mal et était bien trop sensible pour sa condition. Il était déjà venu auparavant pourquoi pas une nouvelle fois. **'Il'** l'aiderait sûrement. Rien dans celui-là, dans un autre, peut-être.

TOC, TOC, TOC 

Qui osait le déranger pendant ses recherches. Albus releva la tête et claqua le livre d'un geste brusque. Un épais nuage de poussière s'éleva du livre. Il avait pourtant demandé à la gargouille d'interdire l'accès de cette tour à quiconque. Il soupira, ce château fait vraiment à sa mode.

TOC, TOC, TOC 

Voilà, voilà, on se calme. Cette porte ne vous a rien fait.

« Entrez ! » si vous êtes assez courageux pensa-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une sorte de vampire. Enfin, c'est ce qu'on pourrait croire avec son teint blafard, ses vêtements noirs et son air peu avenant.

« Que puis-je pour vous, Severus ? »

« Je suis venu voir si vous aviez trouvé quelque chose à propos de l'héritage de Potter »

« Ah oui ! Excusez-moi, ça m'était sortit de la tête. Voici les photocopies du dossier concernant Harry Potter. Vous serez gentil de les donner aux différents professeurs. »

Severus accepta puis sortit rapidement du bureau. Albus ne souhaitait apparemment pas avoir de visite ce soir : il ne lui a pas proposait de bonbon au citron ou alors il n'y en a plus. Pauvre Albus. Il rentra chez lui et jeta un œil au dossier.

_**Dossier d'Harry Potter**_

_**Nom **: Potter_

_**Prénom** : Harry_

_**Date de naissance** :31 juillet 1985_

_**Domicile** : chambre, 4 rue Privet Drive_

_**Parents** : Lily et James Potter. Décédés_

_**Tuteur** : Pétunia et Vernon Dursley_

_**Autre famille** : Sirius Black et Amélia Norman_

_**Age **: 16 ans_

_**Fait inhabituel** : a reçu son héritage un ans à l'avance. a une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front_

_**Description** : petit, frêle, teint très pâle, cheveux noir, yeux verts émeraude_

_**Description de l'héritage** : Harry James Potter, né de James et Lily Potter, décédés le 31 octobre 1986, a reçu à Poudlard ; dans la nuit du 1 août 2001 l'héritage de sa mère Lily Potter, anciennement Evans_

(Quoi ! Ah oui c'est vrai ! J'ai oublié. Désolé Lily)

_Certaines donnée physiques ont changés : Des cheveux plus longs, les oreilles légèrement plus pointues._

(Ce qui en soit est logique puisque l'héritage vient de Lily)

_Le caractère a subit des changements : émotion instable, plus grande sensibilité._

_**Conclusion** : L'héritage venue de Lily Potter, anciennement Evans, a donné un être hybride : mi-ange, mi-humain. L'enfant peut-être celui d'un ange déchu et donc doit être étroitement surveillé._

Severus s'écroula dans son fauteuil. Ce dossier lui avait rappelé bien des souvenirs qu'il voulait oubliés. Se les rappeler lui faisait trop mal pourtant, il y en avait certaines qui lui faisait du bien. Pourtant, elle lui avait dit que jamais Harry n'aurait cet héritage puisqu'elle avait épousé un humain alors pourquoi ? Il doit y avoir une erreur !

Depuis quand les anges viennent sur terre, en temps de misère ?


	5. un ange perd ses ailes

**Chapitre 5 : Aujourd'hui, un ange a perdu ses ailes**

Harry se réveilla tard dans la journée, et bizarrement, il était en pleine forme : il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. Un plafond blanc, des murs blancs ? L'infirmerie ? Comment ? Il était pourtant sûr de s'être endormis dans son refuge. Alors comment est-il arrivé à l'infirmerie ? Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait découvert son havre ? non c'est impossible, il a tous fait pour qu'on ne puise pas le découvrir sauf si il le permettait… donc… ! Et ce ne peut être **'lui'. **Harry sait qu'il n'est pas réel, un simple songe comme hier soir. Mm, quel rêve. Harry se laissa retomber dans les coussins et repartit quelque instant dans son rêve. Il avait rêvé qu'**il** le prenait dans ses bras et qu'**il **l'emmenait dans un paradis où Voldemort, ses visions et ses cauchemars ne seraient qu'un mauvais souvenir. Quel doux rêve ! Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve ! Et le retour à la réalité est une chute des plus brutale. En se concentrant, Harry pouvait presque sentir son odeur sur lui. Une odeur à la fois amère et sucré, dure et douce. Une odeur qui **lui** ressemble tellement. Harry ne voulait pas se lever, il voulait rester dans son rêve pour toujours mais qui dit rêve dit retour à la réalité.

« Monsieur Potter, il ne sert à rien de se rendormir. Vous n'êtes pas dispensé de cours ! Bien qu'il n'en reste qu'un ! Mais je suis sûre que Hagrid sera très content de vous revoir à son cours. Allez debout ! »

La douce voix de Pomfresh acheva la chute d'Harry. En bougonnant, il se leva et prit les habits propres que lui tendit l'infirmière.

« Vous savez, monsieur Potter, votre comportement, ce matin, est étrange. D'habitude, je dois vous attacher au lit pour pas que vous ne vous enfuyez et aujourd'hui, vous avez décidé de rester alors que je veux vous voir dehors. Est-ce seulement pour me contrarier que vous choisissez toujours l'inverse de ce que je voudrais ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il regardait la cape que lui avait fournit l'infirmière. Elle n'était pas à lui et Pomfresh n'avait pas pour habitude de gâter ses patients surtout que cette cape avait dû valoir très chère. L'extérieur était en velours noir et l'intérieur était recouvert d'une douce fourrure grise. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être à Ron, ou alors celui-ci avait gagné au gros lot. Il sortit du paravent, bien décidé à demander à l'infirmière mais celle-ci avait disparut et il y avait à la place, son déjeuner. Rien que la vue du repas retourna l'estomac d'Harry mais il but quand même le jus de citrouille. Il savait pas pourquoi la nourriture lui soulevait l'estomac, tout ce qu'il savait c'est quand il avait essayer de manger, il avait dû aller vomir en urgence. Ne voulant pas se faire obliger par Pomfresh, il sortit aussi silencieusement que possible. Quand l'infirmière revint de son bureau, elle soupira. Le gamin n'avait rien mangé comme maintenant près d'un mois. Il ne tiendra jamais toute l'année à ce rythme, déjà qu'il ne lui reste plus rien sur les os. Mais elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à manger, son rôle se bornait à soigner les blessures physiques et non mentales. Elle décida d'en parler avec le directeur, peut-être qu'il serait faire quelque chose. Mais elle en doutait.

Harry sortit rapidement du château et réussit à rattraper tant bien que mal la classe d'Hagrid. Apparemment, il avait décidé de les emmener faire un tour dans la forêt interdite. Harry s'appuya contre un arbre et repris son souffle. Il serra la cape contre lui et frissonna. Il ne se sentait pas bien depuis qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie. Il respira à fond et son nez fut empli d'une odeur qu'il adorait. C'était **sa** cape ! Il ne savait pas comment, elle était arriver en sa possession mais il ne comptait pas lui rendre. Pour se faire accuser de vol, non merci ! Même si son cœur est déjà dans un piteux état, il n'a pas envi de le voir se faire fracasser contre un iceberg. Tant pis pour **lui. **Il lui rendrait peut être ce soir mais, à vrai dire, il ne voulait pas. Elle portait son odeur, le seul truc qu'Harry pouvait avoir. Il frissonna encore une fois. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui. Personne pourtant Harry avait l'étrange sensation qu'il y avait des ombres qui lui tournait autour. Il n'aimait pas cette sensation. Cela lui rappelait trop ses cauchemars, ceux où on lui rappelle que trop sa culpabilité. Il se remit en route, il ne devait pas perdre les autres. Cependant, plus le temps passait, plus Harry vacillait. Il avait le tournis et cela lui donnait la nausée. Il essaya de résister mais au bout de dix minutes, il du s'arrêter pour vomir au pied d'un arbre. Il n'eut pas le temps de prévenir Hagrid qui continua à avancer. L'arbre sur le quel Harry avait vomi n'apprécia vraiment pas le traitement. Comme c'était un cousin du saule cogneur (en moins brutale), il lui laissant une branche dans l'estomac. Il n'y mit certes pas une grande force mais Harry était vraiment beaucoup plus léger que la branche. Il fit un vol planer et ne s'arrêta que quand son dos rencontra un autre arbre. Une douleur immense explosa le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Harry hurla, cela fit peur à un groupe de phénix qui s'envolèrent. Harry sombra peu avant d'atteindre le sol dans un puit noir.

Hagrid compta le nombre de ses élèves. Parfait, tout le monde est là. Harry étant à l'infirmerie, pas d'autre absent. Il était fier de lui : il leur avait montrer des dryades et il n'y avait aucun blessés. Une première ! Un grondement le fit lever la tête au ciel. Il sourit en voyant le vol de phénix puis se précipita au château avant de se faire trempé. Comme tout le monde se précipita vers le château avant de se faire tremper jusqu'aux os, personne ne firent attention à la lueur qui venait de la forêt interdite. Quand la lueur s'estompa, il y avait un loup d'une couleur peu naturel : une couleur fauve. Il avait aussi deux tâches sur le dos de couleur blanche. Il avança d'un pas rapide et alerte. Il arriva rapidement près d'un corps parcouru de tremblements. Il lui lécha patiemment le visage. Le corps gémit mais n'essaya pas de se dérober à la langue rugueuse du loup. En fait, il ressentait de la chaleur, une aura de douceur entourait le loup. Il lui lécha surtout les yeux d'où s'échappait un flot incessant de larme. Soudain, le corps ouvrit les yeux et se redressa. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite où il était et avec qui. Le loup plongea ses yeux dans les orbes verts de la personne mais détourna rapidement le regard. Comment un être peut-il vivre en ayant vu et subit de telles horreur ?

Harry avançait tel un automate dans la forêt interdite. Peu importe où il allait ou s'il mourrait. Tant mieux d'ailleurs ! Son cauchemar l'avait déstabilisé. Jamais il avait été aussi réel, aussi cruel. Le loup le suivait tout en le guidant vers le château mais Harry ne semblait avoir conscience de sa présence. Il marchait, le regard vide.

Ils avaient raison ! Il n'était qu'un monstre, un boulet. Ils disaient la vérité. Il ne méritait pas de vivre, non, il n'en avait pas le droit ! Il fut un instant ébloui par une intense lumière. Quand ses yeux se réadaptèrent, il fut surpris de se retrouver devant le château puis les images de son cauchemar reprirent leur droit. Il avança beaucoup plus rapidement, maintenant, il savait où il allait. Derrière, il y avait un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, légèrement bouclés. Mais aussi des yeux bleus, sombre et pétillant de vie. Cela et son teint très pâle lui donnait un air angélique. Harry continua d'avancer s'en même s'arrêter à la grand salle. Hermione, le voyant passer l'air hagard, se leva et voulut le suivre. Cependant, Ron lui agrippa le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir. Elle lui obéit, ne voulant pas faire de scandale, mais retira vivement son bras et le fusilla du regard.

Harry continua à monter, sans se soucier de la douleur. Il avait un joli hématome sur le ventre et le dos écorché. Il monta, là où le froid est vivifiant et le paysage si beau et si adapté pour la méditation. Là où les gens qui le souhaitent, peuvent en finir avec tous leurs problèmes. Tout oublier et croire l'espace d'un instant que voler sans ailes est possible. Oui, Harry voulait voler mais quand il vit le couché de soleil, il su qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire. Ce spectacle, il voulait le partager avec **'lui'**. Oui, un jour, peut-être, un jour !

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et resta là à observer l'étrange ballet des gouttes de pluie.

Le jeune homme ne le suiva pas. Il savait où il allait mais il ne pouvait rien faire sous cette forme et l'autre n'est pas vraiment pratique dans ce genre de situation. Il chercha un professeur en particulier et savait où le trouver. Il alla directement dans la grande salle. A son entré, beaucoup sursautèrent, la panique présente dans leur yeux innocents. Beaucoup de professeurs se levèrent, leur baguette pointant vers l'inconnu, tous sauf 3 personnes : le directeur, l'infirmière et Severus, celui dont il avait besoin.

« Séraphin ! Que nous faut l'honneur de ta visite » demanda le directeur sèchement.

Ah, sacré Dumbledore, polie mais tout en montrant son désaccord. Pensa l'homme.

« Ce que je fais ici ne vous concerne en rien, vieil homme. Je suis là pour régler un problème que vous n'avez su gérer. Je suis là pour parler avec Severus ! » répondit avec le sourire Séraphin.

Beaucoup de professeurs avalèrent de travers. Comment un inconnu pouvait-il parler sur ce ton au directeur. Severus souriait. Là ce sont les élèves qui avalèrent de travers. Jamais encore le professeur Snape n'avait sourit. Ce monde est en train de sombrer : tout va de travers.

« C'est Séraphin, va m'attendre dehors, je te rejoins tout de suite ! » dit Severus.

Séraphin hocha la tête mais ne sortit pas tout de suite, il avait une drôle d'impression. Il scanna la salle et trouva deux spécimens intéressants. Il y avait un blond à l'air hautain mais on voyait, dans ses doux yeux gris, l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour son protégé. L'autre personne, un rouquin lui fit un sourire hypocrite avant de retourner à son repas. Séraphin fronça les sourcils, il ne le sentait pas mais alors vraiment pas.

« Bonjour Sev'. Il y avait longtemps, non ? »

« Oui ! un bon moment. Comment va Gabriel ? » demanda Severus en regardant la nuit étoilé par la fenêtre. La pluie avait enfin cessé.

« Aussi bien que peut aller un ange sans son âme-sœur. Mal ! Il se plonge dans le boulot pour ne pas sentir la douleur. »

« Dis lui que je pense à lui tout le temps. »

« Il le sait ! A chaque début de soirée, il est infernal. Il ne veut absolument pas manquer ton message et gare à celui qui le dérange. Raphaëlle en sait quelque chose. » dit Séraphin avec un grand sourire auquel Severus répondit.

« D'ailleurs comme elle va ? Je sais pour son fils ! »

« Bien ! C'est pour ça que je suis ici ! Son comportement **les** inquiète là haut. »

« Mm, je sais mais personne ne sait pourquoi il est comme ça. Et je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire avec lui. Il ne me supporte pas, ça limite dans nos relations »

« Ce qui est étrange, c'est quand Raphaëlle a essayé de lui parler dans ses songes, il s'est débattu. On n'a rien pu lui dire ! »

« C'est normal, Séraphin, c'est sa mère et il se sent coupable de sa mort, ainsi que celle de son père, de Gabriel et de Cédric. Son héritage ne doit pas aider non plus »

« Je sais, mais pourrait-on en parler plus tard ? Tu sais que je ne peux rien faire et là, mon protégé est dans la tour d'astronomie et je redoute un malheur. »

« Et c'est seulement maintenant que tu me le dis mais t'es fou ? »

Severus quitta précipitamment l'ange te fonça vers la tour d'astronomie. Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver. Gab' et Raphi ne lui pardonneraient jamais et il ne se le pardonnerait pas non plus. Séraphin regarda le ciel avec un grand sourire avant de le suivre.

« Gab'. T'es sûr que celui que tu aimes est un serpentard ? C'est pas plutôt un poussoufle ?... D'accord, je me tais. Si on même plus rire ! »

Severus ouvra lentement la porte, redoutant de trouver la pièce vide. Heureusement, il trouva Harry, assoupis dans un coin du balcon. Dehors, mais il est fou, il va attraper la crève ! Etrange, la cape qui lui sert de couverture lui est familière. Draco ? C'était la préféré de son neveu. Comment est-elle arrivée entre les mains du pire ennemi de Draco ? il frissonna, l'air était vraiment glaciale. Il se rapprocha et prit le jeune homme dans ses bras. Il sursauta : le dos d'Harry était trempé. Péniblement, il regarda sa main. Elle était pleine de sang. Pas de son sang, le sang du survivant. Qui était-il donc arrivé ? Il secoua la tête. Les questions seront pour plus tard. Déjà emmené Harry à l'infirmerie. Le pauvre, il passe sa vie dans cet endroit si déprimant.

Arrivé au bout de l'escalier, Séraphin se précipita sur son protégé mais il fut rejeté en arrière par une barrière. Severus écarquilla les yeux. Même endormis, il se défend encore. Séraphin secoua tristement la tête. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi se défend-t-il comme cela ? Le maître de potion se reprit très vite et voulut se diriger vers l'infirmerie mais fut stopper.

« Sev'. Allons plutôt chez toi. On y sera plus à l'aise. »

« Je veux bien mais il a besoin de soins ! » répliqua Severus.

« Tu n'es pas médicomage chez les mangemorts ? » dit sèchement Séraphin.

Severus accusa le coup sans rien dire mais son regard se ferma. Et Séraphin le remarqua.

« Désolé, je suis crevé et cette situation n'arrange en rien. Allons chez toi, il préféra ! » reprit plus gentiment l'ange.

Severus ne dit rien mais descendit vers les donjons.

L'ombre fulminait dans une classe désaffectée. Un ange à Poudlard, pour Potter en plus. Cela ne dit rien qui vaille. Le maître ne sera vraiment pas content. Un hibou noir entra par le trou d'une des fenêtres et se posa avec grâce sur le bureau. L'ombre frissonna, le Lord attendait son rapport mais sortir pour le rejoindre n'est pas une très bonne idée avec l'ange. Heureusement, il n'a pas eu de soupçons lors du repas. Il rédigea brièvement un mot qu'il attacha à l'hibou. Il s'assit et mordit dans un morceau de cuir. Il attendait la douleur et celle-ci vint rapidement. Il reçu, ce soir-là 3 doloris. Le Lord était vraiment en colère.

Au fin fond de l'Irlande, quelqu'un hurla sa rage. Le cri était sinistre et laissa la personne sans force mais cela lui faisait un bien-fou.

Tom se laissa tomber sur son trône. Maudit soit les instances supérieurs ! Pour qui se prennent-ils pour avoir le droit de mettre leur nez dans ses affaires ? Bon, un point positif : l'ange, présent à Poudlard, ne sait rien à propos de son espion. Cependant, le livrement serait plus difficile. Mais bon, leur présence ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir Severus dans son équipe pendant quelques années et ses dons en potions l'avait bien aidé.

Quel dommage ! Il a fallut que l'un des anges revienne et prouve à Severus son amour. Quel sentiment dégoûtant que celui-là ! Il est à vomir.

Bon, il est l'heure d'une petite visite de courtoisie chez Harry. Il y a longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas montrer sa journée. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle fut particulièrement sanglante : Bella et Lucius se sont lâchés. Il faut dire que l'oisiveté à Axkaban (je suis dsl si je me suis trompé) n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour ses deux mangemorts en puissance tel que ces deux-là.

Tom alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre, demandant à Nagini de surveiller la porte et plongea en lui. Il trouva rapidement le lien et se retrouva dans l'esprit tourmenté du survivant. Tom ricana, et dire que le rêve est si blanc, si pur. Que le spectacle commence ! Aujourd'hui, un ange a perdu ses ailes.


	6. quand une main se tend

**Annonce :** Dans ce chapitre, on sait enfin ce que vois Draco quand Harry joue du piano. C'est un exemple titre d'une journée parfaitement de deux petits mangemorts. C'est aussi la presque fin des tourments d'Harry. Je remercie toutes les personnes qui me lisent. J'espère que l'histoire vous contente toujours autant et que j'ai répondu à quelques unes de vos questions. (Concernant déjà l'héritage d'Harry.) Les scènes du cauchemar sont sensés être dégoûtantes et effrayantes. Dites-moi si j'ai réussie. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**P.s. : BONNE FETES ET UNE NOUVELLE ANNEE RICHE EN BON EVENEMENT .**

**Chapitre 6 : quand une main se tend.**

Severus déposa l'enfant sur le divan de son appartement. Il alla chercher de quoi le soigner pendant que Séraphin lui enleva sa chemise et sa cape. Les blessures n'étaient pas sérieuses sauf l'hématome sur son ventre. Celles de son dos étaient petites mais très douloureuses. Severus s'occupa d'abord de résorber l'hématome. Harry gémit dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Il s'occupa ensuite avec l'aide de Séraphin de son dos. Ils durent enlever les échardes puis nettoyer les plaies. Puis Séraphin entoura le torse du survivant avec un bandage et lui remit sa chemise. Severus le recouvrit de sa cape.

Les deux adultes s'assirent non loin du gamin pour discuter sans le quitter des yeux. Ils s'assirent dans les deux fauteuils en velours noir restant devant la cheminée.

« Comment s'est-il fait cela ? Il sortait de l'infirmerie ! » soupira Severus en rallumant son feu.

« J'en sais rien. Je l'ai trouvé inconscient dans la forêt ! Mais que faisait-il là-bas ? »

« Il avait cours ! Hagrid, leur professeur de SACM, adore ces lieux et y entraîne souvent ses élèves. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas signalé sa présence. » expliqua Severus en voyant la mine perplexe de l'ange.

« Dit ! Tu peux m'expliquer quelque chose ? Comment Raphaëlle a-t-elle pu transmettre son héritage à Harry ? » demanda Severus après quelque minutes de silence.

« Tu sais que les anges peuvent avoir des enfants des humains à condition de ne pas leur donner leur héritage ! Mais, il y a quelques anges qui choisissent de leur donner quand même. Ils deviennent alors des anges déchus. C'est ce qui s'est passé avec Raphaëlle. Cependant son cas à elle est particulier. Es-tu au cours de la prophétie entre Voldemort et Harry Potter ? »

« Non, mais attends deux minutes ! Les anges déchus ne sont pas sensés être des anges au services du mal ? »

« Si, la plupart ! Bon, la prophétie dit en fait qu'un enfant que le mage noir aurait marqué comme son égal serait capable de le détruire. L'enfant naîtrait de parents qui auraient affronté par trois fois le Lord et naîtrait à la fin du mois de juillet. Deux enfants eurent ce déavantage. Harry et Neville. Heureusement pour chacun, l'un de leur parent était des anges mais chez Neville, Alice fut dans l'incapacité de pratiquer le sortilège. »

« Normal, étant folle. Mais que vient faire la prophétie ici ? »

« Tu deviendrait fou aussi, si tu avais subi la même chose. Il existe là-haut, une autre prophétie qui annonce la venu d'un demi ange venu d'un père humain et d'une ange déchue qui aura le pouvoir d'éradiquer le mal. Raphaëlle et Alice, comme leur enfant faisait l'usage d'une autre autre prophétie, eurent l'ordre de donner leurs dons à leur descendance. Bien sûr, on leur promit une place là-haut avec leur époux. Voilà, tu sais tout ! »

« Putain ! Ce gosse est un aimant à catastrophe. Pauvre de lui ! Tout ce qu'il désirait, c'est une petite vie normal avec personne sur son dos pour voir ses moindres faits et gestes. »

« C'est sûr qu'il est mal tombé ! » termina Séraphin.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH ! » hurla Harry

Les deux adultes se tournèrent vers lui et furent abasourdis. Harry avait le dos tellement arqués que Severus se demanda un instant si il avait encore une colonne vertébrale entière. Soudain, Harry ouvrit les yeux et une vive lumière blanche l'engloba. Quand elle disparut, le divan était vide : Harry avait disparu. Severus était bouche bée. Comment avait-il pu disparaître comme cela ? Il ne savait pas transplanner, et puis c'est impossible à Poudlard. Séraphin était beaucoup plus inquiet : cette lueur, c'était celle des anges quand ils cherchent à disparaître et réapparaître à un endroit quelconque. Mais jamais il n'a appris à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Donc, Dieu seul sait où a pu réapparaître le survivant. Une image passa devant ses yeux. Mais bien sûr ! **« Lui »** saura où est Harry !

« Severus, où est l'entrée de ta maison ? « demanda Séraphin avec empressement

Severus le regarda, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'ange lui demandait cela. Il allait le questionner quand ils furent aveuglés par deux lumières blanches.

« Gabriel ? Raphaëlle ? Mais pourquoi êtes-vous là ? » demanda Séraphin, perplexe.

Il devait être le seul à descendre sur terre pour cette mission, alors pourquoi les deux anges étaient là ?

Gabriel ne répondit pas mais sauta au cou d'un maître de potion en pleine imitation d'une carpe hors de l'eau. D'ailleurs, dans l'étreinte de son copain, Severus devint de plus en plus blanc

« Gabriel, lâche-le sinon il va te claquer entre les doigts et tu seras intenable. Pauvre James ! » rigola Raphaëlle

Gabriel, d'un geste très mature, lui tira la langue. L'ange éclata de rire. Son rire cristallin eut un effet bénéfique : il réveilla Severus. Il respira un grand coup et fut assaillit par l'odeur épicé et suave de l'ange à la chevelure noire. Il referma ses bras sur le corps autrefois si maigre de son âme sœur.

« T'aurais pas grossis, toi ? » demanda-t-il

« Oui mais tu m'aimes toujours hein ? » répondit Gabriel en levant ses yeux onyx plein d'innocence vers Severus.

« Sale cabot ! » railla l'homme en l'embrassant sur le front

« Là, je suis vexé ! »

Pour plaisanter, Gabriel s'éloigna mais fut vite repris par 2 bras puissants.

« Je savais que j'étais indispensable » triompha Gabriel.

« Désolé, pas que votre petite scène de retrouvaille me dérange mais… » intervint Séraphin

« T'es simplement jaloux. » coupa Gabriel

« Harry a disparu » termina l'ange sans prendre en compte l'interruption de Gabriel

« Quoi ?... Mais… Où ? Comment ? Quand ? » paniqua Raphaëlle.

L'ange avait de longs cheveux auburn et des yeux verts émeraudes comme celle de son fils quoique beaucoup plus brillante.

« Je ne sais pas ! Il a utilisé le Windsky mais je ne crois pas qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Donc je ne sais pas où il se trouve actuellement. Mais il y a peut-être une personne qui saurait où il se trouve. »

« Qui ? Eh ! C'est pas fini vous deux ! Il y a des choses plus importantes que de se bécoter ! » geula Raphaëlle

« Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? Miss je sais tout » nargua Gabriel

« Mon fils qui est en d'autre ton neveu a disparu et on ne sais pas du tout où il est ! Cela te suffis comme raison ! »

« Quoi ! Et c'est seulement maintenant qu'on me le dit. Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant ? » pesta Gab'

« Tu crois qu'on parlait de quoi pendant que tu t'entraînais avec Sev' pour le concours d'apnée ? » ricana Séraphin

Gabriel rougit et baissa les yeux, comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

« Severus, quand tu auras fini de rire, pourras–tu nous montrer l'entrée de ta salle commune. » reprit Séraphin en secouant la tête face à l'attitude enfantine de son ami.

« Oui, suivez-moi. »

Severus sortit de son appartement suivit des 3 anges.

Tout est blanc : il y a neigé sur le village. Tout le monde était dehors. Il y avait une fête foraine. Harry sourit, il adorait les fêtes foraines, pour le peu qu'il en avait vu. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Tom, car il savait que c'était lui, lui montrait une si belle vision. Quand il comprit… Au bout de la rue, apparut un group de mangemort. Il y en avait au moins cinq. Le costume noir des hommes effraya les plus jeunes enfants qui coururent chez leurs parents mais ils n'eurent jamais le temps de les atteindre. Le massacre commença.

La neige, au départ si blanche, fut très vite rouge vermeils. Au centre de ce petit village, deux mangemorts se défoulaient sur tout le monde. Beaucoup de femmes furent violée, torturée, découpé en petit dé. Tout le village mourut ce soir-là.

Harry, au bord de la nausée, arrivait presque à sentir l'odeur métallique du sang. Tous ces morts, sa faute. Il avait besoin de **'lui'**. Sans le vouloir, **son** image apparut.

« Ainsi c'est **lui **qui t'aide à tenir ! Mmm, ce n'est pas bien, Harry. Tu sais qu**'il **m'appartient ! Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à mes affaires. Tu le sais bien. Je **lui** rappellerais bientôt. Je te promets de ne pas trop **l**'abîmer. » dit Voldemort avant de laisser Harry en prise avec sa conscience.

Dés son départ, une douce lumière entoura Harry. Il sentait sa chaleur sur sa peau mais la sensation restait en surface. Son âme était gelée. Il **l**'avait trahi. Et c'est **lui** qui allait payer pour sa faute. Brusquement il ouvrit les yeux. Il devait le prévenir au plus vite. Son cœur allait exploser mais la sensation fut très rapide, si rapide qu'Harry fut un instant déboussolé. Il se redressa et fut surpris de se retrouver dans son refuge. Cependant, il ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'installer au piano et de se mettre à jouer. Il avait besoin de **lui**.

Draco, mué d'un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas, était, après le repas, retourné dans cette salle. Il fut surpris par la chaleur qu'il y régnait. Lentement, il s'approcha du piano et le caressa. Aussi doux que de la soie. Il joua quelques notes. Un son aussi pur que du cristal s'échappa de l'instrument. Il s'assit sur le tabouret mis sur la largeur, chose bizarre mais il savait pourquoi. Il joua une berceuse triste que sa mère lui avait apprise. Une symphonie de Beethoven.

Soudain, une lumière blanche apparut au-dessus du divan. Effrayé, il se leva et recula rapidement. De ce fait, il se retrouva dans l'ombre. Ouf ! C'est Harry. Il le vit se lever, paniqué, et se diriger vers le piano. Le début était très triste mais surtout stressant et effrayant. Une silhouette se dessina dans le dos d'Harry. Plus la musique avançait, plus elle prenait de la consistance.

Il y avait à présent un jeune blond qui câlinait Harry. Il lui donnait un réconfort par ses baisers sur la nuque et par ses caresses sur le torse. Normalement, ses gestes marchaient bien, mais aujourd'hui…

Soudain, une voix douce et si fragile qu'elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait se briser au moindre coup de vent. Une autre voix, plus masculine mais caressante, voluptueuse la suivit. Draco sursauta ! C'était la première fois que **l'autre** parlait. D'habitude, il se contentait des câlins. Le blond s'assit et écouta attentivement.

« Oh ! Si tu savais, Mon Ange je suis si désolé. »

« Joli le surnom mais un rien commun ! »

Draco sursauta. Cela devient une habitude. L'autre avait exprimé tout haut ce que le serpentard pensait tout bas.

« Excuse-moi ! Je t'en prie ! »

La voix d'Harry était tremblante et le cœur de Draco se serra encore plus. La musique aussi avait changé : elle n'était plus rapide comma avant mais si triste : un requiem doux mais poignant. Des larmes coulaient des yeux anthracite du serpentard Qu'avait Harry pour ressentir une telle tristesse ? Les yeux grands ouvert de l'autre montra que lui non plus ne savait pas. Les épaules d'Harry tressautaient.

« Le… le Lord est venu… Et m'a montré un massacre… comme d'habitude. » dit Harry, sa voix entrecoupée de sanglot.

L'autre eut un sourire tendre et murmura

« Montre-moi, mon cœur. »

Draco aurait préféré ne rien savoir.

La musique se modifia, une symphonie de Mozart. Elle était plus vive et nerveuse. Un sentiment de peur empoigna le cœur du blond. Une lumière rouge éclaira toute la salle, tout disparut sauf la musique et les trois personnes. Harry avait les yeux fermés. Draco comprit vite pourquoi cette couleur rouge. Au centre d'un village de mort, deux personnes rigolaient à gorge déployée devant un gigantesque feu.

« Papa.. ? Tante Bella ? » dirent Draco et l'autre en même temps.

« Oui. J'arrête ? » la musique devenait hésitante et les images se brouillèrent.

« Non ! Continue, s'il te plait. »

La musique repris son chant macabre.

Une nouvelle image. Au pied des deux mangemorts, un monceau de cadavres, des entrailles mis à nu et une immense flaque de sang qui n'en finissait pas de colorer la neige, si blanche en rouge. Couleur d'une haine sans limite. Dans un coin d'une embrasure d'une porte, un mangemort à la main argenté abusait d'une fillette de 12 ans, à demi morte. Elle rendit son dernier soupir sur un râle de jouissance du rat. Il sortit de l'antre souillé de la fille et s'essuya sur elle.

« Encore, »

Les deux blonds étaient blêmes et au bord de la nausée. Dire qu'ils auraient dû faire partis de ces monstres. Heureusement qu'il y a eu Severus.

« Oui… »

« Oui, Harry vide ta peine ! Comment vivre avec ça sur ta conscience ?

Une autre scène, avant l'autre. Un boucan assourdissant régnait dans le village. Le bruit des sorts qu'on lance. Le hurlement des mères qui voient, sans pourvoir faire quelque chose, leur enfant mourir. Le bruit atroce des os qu'on brise, dans la panique, dans l'avancée, quand on marche sur quelqu'un. Les petits feus de joie s'étaient transformés en d'horribles brasiers, dont certains bougeaient encore. Draco pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de la peur, du sang et des chairs humaines qui entretenaient les feux de joie…

« STOP ! » cria l'autre.

La musique cessa et tout disparut ainsi que l'autre. Draco ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite. Il était en train de vomir. La scène lui avait retourné l'estomac. Comme pour une idéologie pouvait-on devenir un tel barbare et vivre après comme si de rien n'était ? Comment de tels monstres pouvaient exister ? Le pire pour Draco, c'est savoir que son père était CA ! Un homme qu'il avait admiré pendant pas mal de temps. Et dire qu'il voulait devenir comment lui quand il était petit. Cette pensée le répugna. Jamais il ne deviendra comme cela !

La chaleur était revenue dans la pièce. Draco, surpris, se releva. Il effaça toute trace de son passage et s'apprêta à sortir discrètement. Mais quand il vit Harry, il ne pu sortir en le laissant comment cela. Le survivant regardait, paniqué, ses mains. Il essaya de rejouer mais elles tremblaient trop.

« Non, non ! Reviens, mon ange, reviens ! » hurla avec désespoir Harry en tapant sur le piano avec rage.

« Reviens, je t'en pris ! » pleura Harry en se recroquevillant sur lui-même comme un enfant abandonné.

Le cœur de Draco se serra douloureusement. Aucun enfant ne devrait à avoir à vivre de telles horreurs, jamais ! S'il pouvait aider un enfant tel que Harry, alors il serait heureux.

« Chut, mon cœur, chut ! Je suis là » murmura Draco en se rapprochant d'Harry

Harry se retourna et sourit, d'un sourire triste baigné de larmes. Il se leva, tituba et tomba,extenué, dans les bras de Draco.

« Que devais-tu me dire, mon cœur. » demanda doucement Draco

'J'aime quand tu m'appelle mon cœur. Ca me rappelle la première fois que tu es venu. »

« J'aime t'appeler mon cœur » mentit Draco, quoique son cœur ne soit pas très sûr.

« Tu feras attention à toi ! Hein ? Je t'ai montré à Tom… Sans le vouloir. Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi » pleura Harry en s'accrochant à Draco avec la force du désespoir.

« Calme-toi. Je te pardonne ! Dors, mon cœur, dors. »

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Rassuré, Harry s'endormit dans les bras de Draco qui l'embrassa sur le front. Il le coucha sur le divan et le recouvrit avec sa cape. Il retourna ensuite silencieusement à sa salle commune sans même se rendre compte du regard de quatre adultes. Un sourire des plus heureux naquit sur ses lèvres. Finalement, il l'aime bien Harry, un petit chaton sans défense ! Severus fut surpris. Finalement, plus d'une âme change quand une main se tend.


	7. l'epoir renaît petit à petit

**Chapitre 7 : Petit à petit, l'espoir renaît tel un phénix.**

Les quatre adultes s'arrêtèrent et laissèrent le jeune homme rentré dans sa salle commune.

« J'ai rêvé où il a sourit ? » demanda Severus, perplexe

« Tu sais, le sourire comme le rire est le propre de l'homme. C'est donc normal de voir quelqu'un sourire » ricana Gab'

Garde ton humour de clebard. Je sais de quoi je parle. Ce môme, c'est mon neveu et son père lui a appris à ne jamais montrer ses sentiments où qu »il soit. Je me demande quelle est la raison de ce sourire. »

« Tu lui demanderas pendant la discutions. C'est lui qu'on cherche ! » clôtura brusquement Séraphin, évitant ainsi une nouvelle bagarre.

Les anges suivirent Severus, jusque devant un tableau, représentant un homme d'un âge mûr. Il avait de longs cheveux noirs, attaché en catogan, qui accentuait la pâleur de son visage. Son regard transperça les nouveaux arrivants sauf Raphaëlle à qui il fit un clin d'œil.

« Ma gente dame est revenue parmis nous. J'en suis fort aise. Puise-t-elle demeurer sans crainte dans mon humble maison. » dit d'une voix grave et quelque peu hautaine le portrait.

« Noble sir Serpentard. Cette rencontre me remplie de joie et j'apprécie hautement votre hospitalité » répondit Raphaëlle.

« Je comprend maintenant pourquoi, durant mes deux dernières années, les serpentards se levaient avec de drôle de tête » dit Severus en regardant Gabriel d'un regard outré.

Gabriel ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux au ciel en sifflant d'un air qui se voulait innocent.

« Ange noir, bonjour désespoir. » dit en soupirant Severus.

Le portrait se décala et laissa libre l'entrée de la salle.

« Cool, vos mots de passe ! Ca me rappelle ma dernière année : Un homme ou un ange, on n'y perd pas au change » ironisa Gabriel

Severus, d'un geste très mature, lui montra la langue et puis dit dans un souffle que le mot de passe était véridique. Gabriel sembla rayonner. Doux qu'il l'aime, son serpentard !

Les anges regardèrent dans la salle et ne tardèrent pas à trouver le blond. Il est le seul à être encore dans la salle commune à cette heure. Il semblait être ailleurs perdu dans ses pensées. Il avait dans les yeux, une étrange petite boite en métal. Severus lui tapa sur l'épaule. Son élève sursauta et se tourna vivement en cachant quelque chose dans le dos.

« Bonjour Draco. Pourrait-on te parler quelques minutes ? »

On ? Le blond regarda autour de lui et vit trois autres personnes. Il y avait Séraphin, le type de la grande salle et… Non c'est impossible ! Les deux fumier, faire ça à un enfant ! Brusquement, il se leva et recula un petit peu. Il savait qu'ils étaient, Harry lui avait montré leur vrai visage. Puis un feu de colère s'alluma dans ses yeux mercure.

« Draco ? Ca va ? » demanda Severus.

Gabriel et Raphaëlle reculèrent. Ils sentaient la rage qui palpitait dans les veines du jeune homme mais ne la comprenait pas.

« Désolé, parrain mais je n'ai pas envi de leur parler. » dit Draco calmement, trop calmement.

Severus voulut lui ordonner de les écouter mais Draco eut un geste qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il cracha aux visages des deux anges puis s'enfuit. Il laissa un Severus très interloqué. Le comportement de son neveu était tout sauf normal. Il allait partir quand un éclat de lumière attira son attention. C'était la boite que tenait son neveu quelque temps auparavant. Le maître de potion le ramassa et le mit dans sa poche. Il le redonnerait à Draco plus tard. Les adultes retournèrent dans l'appartement de Severus. Ils n'étaient pas plus avancés sur le lieu où était Harry et le pourquoi de son comportement. Severus se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et une musique plutôt glauque commença.

* * *

Dans un château, situé au fond d'une forêt sombre, rire sinistre éclata, faisant peur aux quelques oiseaux qui avaient été assez courageux pour venir s'y installer. Tom exultait. Son ennemi était fini, bientôt son âme et le monde entier seraient entre ses mains. La plupart des mangemorts, encore présent dans la bâtisse, résistaient difficilement à ne pas s'enfuir. Leur maître les effrayait.

« Qu'on m'amène Lucius immédiatement ! » hurla Tom au pauvre homme qui tremblait comme une feuille morte face à un vent violent.

Le rat se crapahuta dans tout le château à la recherche de la main droite du diable. Il le trouva dans l'immense bibliothèque à lire un livre dont le nom fit frémir le messager :

« Les milles et unes façon de torturer un rat. »

Le combat, au lieu de le calmer, l'avait mis en appétit. Lucius avait soif de sang. Les hurlements de douleur et de terreur calmaient les tourments de son âme noire. Draco avait raison de voir en lui un vampire. Il se nourrissait surtout de meurtres sanglants.

« Lucius ? » essaya le rat mais seulement un grognement lui répondit.

« Maître Lucius ? Désolé de vous déranger mais… » retenta-t-il

« Que veux-tu, misérable rat. Traître ! » répondit Lucius

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rabaisser la lâcheté. Ce n'était pas un sentiment digne d'un sang pur.

« Le seigneur vous demande dans la salle de réunion ! »

Lucius se leva, sans un regard en arrière. Peter en avait de plus en plus marre. Le comportement hautain de Malfoy et le mépris de son seigneur lui portaient sur les nerfs. Cela lui rappelait le comportement de Sirius et de James. Seul Remus avait été gentil avec lui mais maintenant il l'avait trahi. Un loup trahi ne pardonne pas.

* * *

L'ombre se baladait dans les couloirs. Le silence de son maître l'inquiétait. Ce n'est pas normal ! Mais bon, l'ange le laissait en paix depuis les deux jours où il était arrivé. Il restait souvent avec Severus. Maudit bâtard ! Un espion, mais ne t'en fais pas Snape, le maître s'en souviendra quand il aura le monde à ses pieds. Les traîtres seront les premiers à payer. Un hibou noir se précipita dans un vol silencieux cers elle. Il portait un petit paquet. L'ombre reconnut l'oiseau aussitôt. Le maître ne l'avait pas oublié, d'ailleurs voilà la livraison hebdomadaire. Et dire que cette potion qui détruisait le survivant à petit feu était une invention du bâtard. Quelle ironie du sort ! C'est un protecteur qui tuerait Potter.

Il détacha calmement le paquet et alla dans son repaire, sans voir une paire d'émeraude qui brillait de colère le suivre des yeux. Ainsi Séraphin avait raison. Quelle honte pour sa famille ! Un traître à son nom.

L'ombre posa et ouvrit le paquet. Il y avait trois fioles, une de plus ! Le dosage a augmenté. Il y avait aussi une enveloppe de taille conséquente. L'hibou, quand à lui, attendait. Il rédigea son rapport des deux derniers jours : un bilan du comportement de chaque personne dont il s'occupait. Harry, l'Ange, Severus et son ex. Beaucoup trop intelligente et donc une menace pour le bon déroulement du plan. Elle a déjà faillit détruire une bonne partie de l'avancée du Lord. Hier, il l'avait vu discuter avec Potter alors qui lui avait interdit. D'ailleurs, il devra se méfier du nouveau trio de griffons. Ce matin, l'une des membres avait reçu une lettre de sa famille. Pas bon tout ça ! L'ombre resta plus d'une heure à lire. Ah ! Un fait intéressant !

* * *

Hermione et le couple de 5eme, Et oui, Neville et Ginny sortaient ensemble depuis peu. Ils se réunissaient car Ginny avait reçu une lettre de Charlie. La réponse qu'ils attendaient tant

«_ Ma petite soeurette, _

_C'est gentil de m'écrire, et de te rappeler mon anniversaire, et oui c'est vieux 20 ans._ (Merde j'ai oubliée…) _Tu veux que je te raconte le séjour de Ron ? Mais, tu sais, il n'est pas resté longtemps au campement : une seule nuit. Il m'a dit par hibou qu'il restait dormir au stade et que les parents étaient d'accord. Dois-je comprendre que c'était faux ? C'est vrai qu'il était bizarre à son retour, mais c'est normal à son âge : il cherche à s'affirmer, à se faire une place dans la société et donc il se détache un peu de la famille mais tu verras, ça lui passera._

_Bien à toi, Charlie. »_

« Et bien, on n'est pas plus avancé. Il a peut-être raison pour Ron » conclu Ginny en rangeant la lettre.

« Peut-être. Et pour Harry, on a du neuf ? »

« Oui ! Hier, il m'a montré ou il dormait maintenant. Il doit me montrer l'intérieur bientôt. Je vais lui demander après le cours d'histoire si vous pouvez venir aussi. Mais je ne promets rien. »

Ils se séparèrent sur cette note d'optimisme. Dans un coin de la pièce, un sourire réjoui se dessina sur le visage d'un homme aux cheveux noirs.

* * *

« Eh, Harry! Attends moi, s'il te plait » cria Hermione.

Le survivant s'arrêta et se tourna pour attendre la jeune fille. **'Il'** avait raison : avoir des amis aide beaucoup en cas de malaise. Et puis, ce n'est parce qu'un est gâté que les autres le sont aussi.

« Salut, ça va ? »

« Oui, mieux que les autres jours, peut-être parce que tu es là ! » dit sincèrement Harry

« Oui, je sais. Je suis indispensable ! » crâna Hermione en regardant Harry du coin de l'œil.

Le garçon eut son premier sourire depuis… des lustres. Hermione sourit aussi. Elle était heureuse, car l'espace d'un instant, l'étincelle qu'elle aimait tant était revenue dans les yeux de son ami. Elle prit une grande inspiration et attaqua.

« Harry, je sais que Ron n'ai plus comme avant et qu'il a monté contre toi pas mal de griffondor…. »

Le visage d'Harry se renferma et l'étincelle disparut.

« Mais ! Mais il reste des personnes qui te sont fidèle comme Neville et Ginny. D'ailleurs, ils s'inquiètent beaucoup pour toi ! »

« Ah oui ? » demanda Harry

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite car un blond leur fonça dessus. Il agrippa Harry et le plaqua contre le mur. Hermione resta statique sous le choc.

« Désolé ! Petit cœur. Fais attention à toi ! Il y a dans le château des personnes qui sont là pour te faire tu mal » murmura Draco

Il lâcha Harry et dit à haute voix avant de partir.

« Ce soir, où tu sais, enfin si t'as des couilles. Potter ! »

Dans l'ombre d'un couloir, une rousse souriait, tout va bien !

Harry, à terre, regardait le blond partir comme un voleur. Il rêve ou il l'a mis en garde ? Serait-il au courant ? Non, c'est impossible ! Impossible ! Pas vrai ! Il secoua la tête, perdu. Hermione fut surprise. Qu'avait pu dire le blond pour mettre son ami dans un tel état ?

« Allez, viens ! Tu as besoin d'avaler quelque chose pour te remettre. »

Harry se leva avec l'aide d'Hermione et ensemble, ils partirent en direction des cuisines.

* * *

Séraphin et Severus s'étaient arrangés pour surveiller Draco. Ils voulaient savoir pourquoi il avait réagi comme cela en présence de Raphaëlle et de Gabriel. Ils le suivaient depuis un bon moment et avaient découvert l'importance de celui-ci dans la vie d'Harry. Ils l'avaient suivi jusqu'à une drôle de salle. Celle-ci leur avait refusé l'entrée quand ils avaient essayé de suivre le blond. Peu après, Harry était arrivé. Draco resta dans la salle deux bonnes heures et quand il en ressortit, il avait un étrange sourire sur le visage. Cependant Severus avait raconté les déboires des deux ennemies. Cela inquiétait Séraphin. Quelles étaient les intentions du serpentard ? Pourtant, il avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'était pas un homme de Voldemort. Par contre, le rouquin…

Harry allait de mieux en mieux et cela grâce à LUI. Mais quelque chose avait changé, mais Harry ne savait pas quoi. Peut-être à cause de SON attitude juste après qu'il est terminé de jouer. D'habitude, il disparaissait juste après et Harry s'endormait seul et se sentait mal. Mais maintenant, il s'endormait dans ses bras. Il était un peu plus heureux. Oh ! Pas au point de sauter de joie mais il avait une plus grande tendance à sourire. Il avait aussi renoué des liens avec trois des griffondors quoique ces liens étaient très faibles. Mais il se sentait bien avec eux et surtout Hermione. Cependant, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son ex-meilleur ami. Il était froid et distant et dardait souvent Harry d'un regard malveillant.

Draco sortait de nouveau avec un léger sourire. Harry s'était à nouveau assoupi dans ses bras. Le même rituel depuis une semaine. Et de jour en jour, les sentiments de Draco changeaient, muaient en quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. De la pitié, selon lui, quoique cela sonnait faux à son cœur. Il était content aussi : Harry changeait aussi. Il semblait plus heureux et avait de nouveau des amis mais Draco, â cette pensée, sentit son cœur se serrer. Le sauveur allait de mieux en mieux et grâce à lui. Il en était fier alors pourquoi cette pointe sur son cœur ? Il doit être en manque des doux sourires d'Harry, les seuls sourire que seul lui reçoit. Quand un ange sourit, l'espoir, dans les cœurs, renaît petit à petit.

* * *

Je n'aime pas tellement ce chapitre mais il est necessaire. C'est une sorte de charnière. Je crois maintenant que HArry va aller de mieux en mienx. Enfin, on fera...

Sinon, merci beaucoup pour les rewiews. Desole de ne pas y avoir répondu mais pendant les vacances, internet, ça était la galère.


	8. Vide

Chapitre 8 : Vide !

Harry ne savait pourquoi Malfoy lui avait dit cela et pourquoi il avait parlé d'un rendez-vous ce soir. Il ne pouvait être au courant ? Il lui demanderait ce soir quoiqu'il ne soit pas sûr de la véridicité de SA parole. Pour le moment, il avait décidé d'accepter la proposition d'Hermione. Ils savaient où il dormait, enfin surtout la jeune fille, mais voulaient voir l'intérieur à présent. Ils furent agréablement surpris quand ils entrèrent. Elle était seulement éclairée par des bougies et l'unique fenêtre était occultée par un épais rideau bordeaux. L'atmosphère était agréable malgré l'obscurité. Non, au contraire, elle était sécurisante. Le piano, par contre, était éclairé mais d'une lueur qui venait d'on ne sait où.

« Oh, Harry, il est magnifique ! Tu en joues ? Joue nous un morceau ! » s'exclama Ginny.

Harry rougit. Il aurait bien voulut jouer pour leur faire plaisir mais il ne leur faisait pas encore assez confiance. S'il jouait, IL viendrait et Harry n'était pas encore prêt à leur montrer ça. Mais comment leur dire avec tact ?

« Euh… Je… » essaya Harry nerveux.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et essaya de récupérer ses mots mais ceux-ci s'entêtaient à lui échapper.

« Tu n'es pas obliger si tu n'as pas envi. On ne t'en voudra pas. » dit Hermione en lui souriant tendrement.

Harry lui sourit en remerciement. Tandis que ses trois amis allaient s'asseoir, Harry pris sa place habituelle. Il caressa le piano, essayant de lutter contre l'envie de jouer, de LE sentir contre lui. Une envie qui serrait douloureusement son cœur tel une drogue. Oui il était drogué de sa présence, de son odeur, de son amour. Il y a un dicton qui dit quand on joue avec le feu, on finit par se brûler. Il avait raison. Finalement, Harry céda à la tentation et joua. Il joua, non sa peine mais sa joie de retrouver des amis qu'il espérait sincère. Il joua un ragtime. Hermione eut un sourire : elle avait reconnue une chanson d'une publicité : celle pour de la nourriture pour chat FELIX.

Elle avait une autre raison de sourire : Harry avait surmonté sa gène et Jouait. Il jouait pour eux ; du moins le pensait-elle. Ginny et Neville se blottirent l'un contre l'autre quand Harry changea et joua un air plus romantique. Ils ne voyaient pas le pianiste. Hermione se sentit un peu seule. Elle décida de laisser le couple seul et rejoins Harry. Elle fut frappé par le bonheur qu'elle voyait sur le visage de son ami. Jamais, au grand jamais, depuis le début de la rentrée, elle ne l'avait vu avec un aussi grand sourire. Elle fut encore plus surprise en voyant la personne derrière lui. Draco Malfoy ! Draco Malfoy faisant des câlins à son pire ennemi. Harry gémit. Et apparemment il aimait ça. Hermione sourit. Qu'était-elle pour briser un tel amour qui avait l'air si sérieux, si profond, si tendre. Elle-même aimait un serpentard, bien qu'elle sache qu'il ne l'aimerait jamais et était peut-être un mangemort. Elle frémit. Non, elle ne voulait pas devoir le tuer ou le voir mort, la marque sur son bras, sur le champ de bataille. Non !

La musique diminua et s'arrêta si doucement qu'on avait l'impression de voir un papillon se poser en douceur sur une fleur. Draco fit un clin d'œil à Hermione et disparut. Elle écarquilla les yeux et eut vite compris que ce Draco, tendre et adorable, n'était qu'une projection magique de l'amour d'Harry. Comme elle, Harry ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient réciproque.

« Hermione ? »

Elle se retourna vers lui et ne fut pas surprise de voir de la peur dans les yeux verts de son ami. Elle s'accroupit aux genoux d'Harry et lui entoura la taille. Une étreinte fraternel et rassurante, consolatrice. Hermione fit passer tout son amour, tout son acceptation dans cette étreinte et reçut en retour toute la confiance d'Harry. Maintenant, c'est sûr, ils se soutiendraient quoi qu'il advienne.

Draco était sur son lit et réfléchissait sur ses dernières semaines et surtout sur sa relation avec Harry. Soudain, il demanda à Blais te à Pansy, qui étaient assis sur le lit de Blaise, qu'est ce que l'on ressent quand on aime.

« Euh… C'est différent pour tout le monde mais pour moi, c'est surtout au tréfonds de mon âme. »

« Oui, mais tu ressens quoi exactement ? »

« Mm, mon cœur se serre quand Pansy est loin de moi mais j'aime la voir grandir, évoluer tel une fleur. Quand je suis avec elle, j'ai chaud. J'aime l'entourer de mes bras, de sentir sa chaleur, son odeur. Dès que je n'entends plus le son de sa voix, je la recherche et plus le temps passe, plus je suis accro à elle. »

Pansy, qui était sur se genoux, l'embrassa avidement. C'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'elle avait reçu.

« Tu deviens un poussoufle, quoi ! » persifla Draco.

« N'importe quoi ! Tu verras quand tu seras amoureux. » dit Blaise

« Justement pourquoi tu voulais savoir ça ? » demanda Pansy, toujours avide de potin.

« Je me demande si… Non laissez tomber ! »

« Allez dit, promis, on ne le dira à personne. » dit Pansy en sautant carrément sur place. Blaise, quand à lui, lança un sortilège de confidentialité, beaucoup plus fort que le silencio.

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un. Non, en fait, j'en sais rien ! C'est compliqué. »

« Dis-nous ce que tu sens quand tu es avec elle ou quand tu es loin de sa présence. »

« Un vide incommensurable et même parfois mon cœur se serre quand je le croise avec quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il sourit. Pourtant, paradoxalement je m'en réjoui. A chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai envi de l'enfermer dans un cocon. » soupira Draco

« Il ? Qui, on le connaît ? » Dit Blaise en sautant sur son ami.

« Je… Non, c'est mon secret ! Occupe-toi de tes fesses. »

« Mais Pansy le fait déjà très bien. »

« Hein ? Berk ! Merci pour cette charmante vision. »

« Eh ! Dis que je suis moche tant que tu es y ! » réclama Pansy

« non, pas mon style, c'est tout. »

Pansy renifla avec mépris, pas dupe. Elle se mit à bouder même Blaise, à son plus grand damne. Draco le regardait, hilare, dans ses tentatives de réconciliation. Au bout d'un moment, il regarda sa montre et sauta sur ses pieds, faisant sursauter le couple. Sans prendre le temps de s'expliquer, il sortit et courut jusqu'à la salle. Il était en retard. Si en retard, qu'il ne vit pas son père le suivre, contrairement à deux anges.

Harry tournait en rond dans son refuse depuis tout à l'heure. Hermione avait accepté son amour pour son blond si majestueux. Oh, bien sûr, il avait du tout lui raconter.

Flash-back

Ginny et Neville s'étaient levé, voulant féliciter le pianiste, mais ils tombèrent sur un couple en train de s'enlacer. Ils préférèrent sortir, leur laissant leur intimité ainsi.

« Oh, Harry ! » soupira Hermione en se relevant

Elle l'entraîna vers le divan où Harry se pelotonna, tenant contre lui une étoffe qu'Hermione devina à LUI.

« Tu veux m'en parler ? Je te jure que je ne te jugerais pas. Du moment que tu es heureux avec lui. » dit Hermione en agrippant un cousin.

Elle dévoila ainsi une bourse que la jeune fille reconnue aisément.

« Mais c'est la bourse que Draco t'as donné le soir de la cérémonie ? »

« Oui, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai su pour Draco, elle a son odeur. »

Hermione le regarda, perplexe. Harry entreprit de lui expliquer.

« J'ai… Battus par mes… Mon… Pendant un mois… Il… »

« Ne te force pas. On sait pour cet été. On a lu une lettre qui a échappé au bûcher. »

« Ron les a brûlé ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« On en sait encore rien. »

« On ? »

« Neville, Ginny et moi. Continue. »

« Severus est venu me chercher et d'après lui, c'était vraiment tout juste. »

« Snape ? »

« Oui, je sais, extraordinaire mais depuis ces vacances, il est plus gentil avec moi. Il doit avoir pitié. Je hais sa pitié. »

« Continue. »

« Le 31 juillet, j'ai reçu un héritage qui me donna ce physique mais je ne sais pas d'où. Dumbledore devait faire des recherches. Mais je suis sûr qu'il me cache la vérité, comme d'habitude. »

« Si tu veux, je chercherais de mon côté. Il me faudra juste une ou deux photos des changements. »

« Merci, après ces changements, comme tu dis, j'ai ressentis comme une démangeaison là. » Il montra son cœur. « Son odeur était partout dans le château et surtout près des donjons. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer. Cette démangeaison était comme une drogue. Ca faisait mal, surtout que je ne connaissais pas son identité, mais je ressentais le besoin obsessionnel d'être près de cette odeur. Le nombre de fois que Snape m'a trouvé endormi devant le tableau de leur salle commune. »

Hermione eut un sourire. Elle imaginait très bien la stupéfaction du professeur.

« Quand Pomfresh revint de ses vacances, j'étais dans un sale état. Je ne dormais presque plus, mangeais le strict minimum. Puis j'ai découvert cette salle. D'abord, il n'y avait personne, seulement une odeur, son odeur et une sensation de douceur. »

« Quand as-tu appris à jouer du piano ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Un pouvoir de l'héritage sûrement. Je ne su que le soir où je reçu la bourse. Je n'ai reconnu l'odeur qu'après vous avoir donné l'argent. »

« D'où ta fuite. »

« Oui, je suis venu ici et j'ai joué toute la nuit. Il est venu dès les premières notes mais je ne le vis qu'après le deuxième morceau. »

« Comment cela s'est passé ? »

« Et bien… »

Flash-back (2)

Harry, tout en continuant de jouer, sursauta au contact d'une main avec sa peau. Il prit immédiatement peur, réaction dû au traitement de son oncle. Il allait se retourner quand une voix sensuelle s'éleva. La musique était chaude et langoureuse.

« Non, mon cœur, joues ! Joue pour moi. »

« Dra… Draco ? »

« Oui et non. »

« Comment ? C'est une farce pour me faire mal ? Et comment tu sais pour cette sensation ? » La musique se fit agressant.

« Chut, mon ange ! Je suis seulement une… Manifestation de ta magie mais pour te plaire, j'ai pris l'apparence de ton amour le plus sincère. »

« Comment est-ce possible. On se haïssait. »

« Ton héritage a introduit une nouvelle variable. Tes sentiments ont changé. »

« Pas les siens ! » La musique se fit mélancolique et douce.

« Considère-moi comme étant lui. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Joue et je serais là pour t'apaiser. Je t'aime. »

Fin flash-back (2)

« Donc dès que tu jouais, il étais là, aussi adorable qu'aujourd'hui, jusqu'à ce que tu arrête de jouer. »

« Oui, il me réconforta pour bon nombre de chose ! »

« Comme pour ta vision en potion ? »

« oui, entre autre. »

« Tu as vu quoi ? Si ce n'est pas trop te demander » dit Hermione, consciente d'avoir déjà bien avancé dans l'amitié d'Harry.

« Pas aujourd'hui, c'est encore trop tôt ! »

Fin Flash-back

Pourtant, depuis le départ d'Hermione, IL n'était pas revenu. Et Harry avait joué au moins pendant une heure mais rien. Est-ce que cela signifiait quelque chose de mauvais ? Oh, bien sûr, il oubliait souvent qu'il ne s'agissait que de sa magie mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour le blond. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Draco, le vrai. Comment pouvait-il connaître cette pièce ? Harry était terrorisé.

« Malfoy ? » »Harry ? Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles comme ça ? »

« Et toi ? ». Il savait tout ! Harry était mort.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'est-IL pas là ? »

« Qui ? ». Mort assurée dans quelques minutes

« Mon autre moi, celui qui viens quand tu joues. ». Seconde.

« Comment…. Comment tu sais ça ? » Harry était paniqué

« Depuis le début de l'année à peu près. » dit Draco, penaud.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? T'avais pitié ? »

« Ben, je… ». Est-ce ça alors qu'il ressentait ?

« Dis-le ! Tu as pitié du pauvre petit survivant ! »

« … Oui » lâcha à regret Draco

Harry sentit son cœur volé en éclat. Il pouvait tout accepter du blond, tout sauf sa pitié. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer mais il retient ses larmes. Il ne lui montrerait pas combien ce petit mot le touchait. Il se retourna, caresse le dos du piano en allant vers le divan. Il avait l'air de lui dire adieu. Il prit la cape et la bourse.

« Tiens ! » dit Harry

Draco le regarda avec incompréhension.

« Reprends ça et dégages ! Dégage de ma vie. » hurla Harry

Il avait si mal de faire ça mais il ne pouvait supporter de recevoir que sa pitié. C'était trop dur pour lui. Draco ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Harry réagissait comme cela. Bon d'accord, il attendait sûrement autre chose. Mais Draco ne pouvait lui donner autre chose pour le moment, puisqu'il ne savait pas lui-même où il en était dans ses sentiments. Voyant que le blond ne faisait aucun geste, Harry déposa les objets sur le tabouret du piano et sortit si vite que Draco ne pu le retenir. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il s'assit à la place d'Harry et joua. Il joua pour oublier, oublier la douleur poignante qui étreignit son cœur. Il ne vu pas l'ombre se glisser derrière son dos.

« Bonjour mon fils ! »

Harry avait du mal à respirer. Il avait l'impression que les murs du château se refermaient sur lui. D'un pas rapide, il sortit dans le par cet alla jusqu'au lac. Il s'écroula contre un saule pleureur. Sa vue était brouillée par le flot de larmes qui s'échappait de ses yeux verts. De rage, il retira ses lunettes et les jeta dans l'eau. Mais cela ne le calma pas. Il se recroquevilla sur lui. Oh, il serait tellement plus simple de ne pas l'aimer. Mais alors à quoi rime sa vie ? Il voulait jouer mais, apparemment, IL ne viendrait pas ce soir. Il resta donc près du lac qui avait le don de l'apaiser même si son effet n'était pas aussi rapide que sa musique et que sa présence. Soudain, une violente douleur éclata à l'arrière de son crâne. Pourtant au fon de lui, il su que cette douleur n'était pas la sienne. Il se leva et courut vers le château. Il percuta Hermione qui venait le chercher pour manger mais se releva très vite pour reprendre sa course. Il était paniqué. Il entra dans la salle espérant trouver Draco. Vide !


	9. Flashback

Chapitre 9/ Flash-back !

Je me traîne péniblement jusqu'à la grande salle alors que je n'ai qu'une seule envie : m'endormir, si possible pour l'éternité. Maudits professeurs, soucieux de leurs élèves ! Je suis obligé de venir manger sous peine d'être en retenu pendant toute l'année. Je ne comprends pas comment ai-je pu accepter alors que je m'en fous complètement de leur retenu. La porte est ouverte et le bruit des mâchoires qui mastiquent et des conversations puériles me viennent. J'ai envi de foutre le camps à point. D'ailleurs, mes pieds n'ont pas attendu mon cerveau. Ils se dirigent sans plus attendre vers les donjons et mon lit. Je fais pouvoir continué mon dessin.

Pourquoi je suis comme cela ? L'ennui mais surtout la révolte. Je ne le montre pas mais j'en ai marre. Ca bouille ! J'en ai marre d'être considéré comme une sale petite chauve-souris aux cheveux graisseux mais surtout d'aimer une personne qui ne m'aimera jamais car c'est elle qui m'a affublé de ce doux surnom. Pas ma faute si je suis malade. D'ailleurs cette putain de maladie me tue. Je ne supporte pas un élément qui compose la magie. C'est con pour un sorcier, non ? Mais bon, mon cas n'est pas isolé. Heureusement, sinon je crois que mon père m'aurait tué dès ma naissance mais bon… C'est une autre histoire. Seulement voilà le médicament donne à mes cheveux un aspect graisseux alors qu'ils sont doux mais bon que puis-je y faire ?

Cela ne m'empêche pas de me démener comme un fou pour être le meilleur de l'école. Pour le moment, c'est Lily mais elle est aussi ma meilleure amie donc je ne lui en veux pas, tout comme mon père. Non, lui, c'est à moi qu'il en veux.

« Comment peux-tu te laisser doubler par une sang-de-bourbe ! Je n'ai pas élevé mon fils dans cet optique. »

Mais bien sûr papa ! Cours toujours ! Dans un peu moins de deux heures, tu n'auras plus de fils.

'BOUM'

Putain que ce sol est dur. J'ai mal partout mais bon, c'est de ma faute. Je devrais manger plus mais comme faire quand la nourriture n'a plus aucun goût ? Résultat : 10 kilos en moins de quatre mois. Je lève les yeux pour voir dans qui je suis rentré. Merde ! Black et les maraudeurs. Tient, Lily !

« Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu vas ? » dit Potter tandis que Black me fixe.

Tu ne sais pas qu'une chauve-souris est aveugle ? Quel ironie mais alors pourquoi je me la ferme ? Pas fou ! Je n'ai pas pour habitude de tendre le bâton pour me faire battre. Mais pourquoi il me fixe celui-là ? Me fais chier ce type ! Le fils parfait selon mon père.

« Ca va ? » me dit-il, gentiment en me tendant la main.

Heureusement que je suis par terre. Parce que je crois que je serais tombé ou alors le choc avec le sol m'a rendu fou. Oui, c'est ça ! Je suis complètement cinglé ! Mais pourquoi tout le monde le regarde comme cela ?

Je me relève sans son aide et fuis dans l'ombre. Voilà, la normalité. Moi les ténèbres et lui la lumière. Lui la vie et moi la mort. D'ailleurs elle m'attend !

« Snape » crie une voix qui m'est beaucoup trop familière.

Je m'arrête brusquement. Je ne rêve pas ? Il m'a appelé Snape ? Aïe ! Oui, mais où est l'habituel Sivellus ? Il me retourne d'une seule main sur mon épaule. Il me tend quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à le discerner. Ma vue se brouille. Ah non ! Pas devant lui. Trop tard ! Je me sens partir. Il me rattrape. Pur réflexe.

« Severus ! »

Est-ce de l'inquiétude que j'entends dans sa voix ?

« Ah, tu te réveille enfin ! »

Hein qui me parle ? Pas lui ? Si ?

« Snape, tu m'écoute ? »

Non, tout sauf lui ! Oh, ma tête, j'aurais peut-être pas du me relever aussi vite. Sev', tu n'es qu'un imbécile !

« Espèce d'imbécile ! On n'a pas idée de se lever si brusquement quand on vient de faire un malaise. » dit-il en me recouchant de force.

« Mais je t'emmerde Black ! Pas besoin d'une mère poule ! » Non mais !

« Aah, je retrouve enfin mon Severus que j'aime… Bien ! »

Ohlà, j'ai peur ! Il a dit « MON Severus ? » ? Mamaan, au secours ! Tanpis pour les explications et la dignité. J'emmerde mon père et ses principes à la con ! Je veux sortir !... Mais, au fait, je suis où ? Ah, oui, dans un coin paniqué ! Mais encore ?

« Calme-toi Sev' ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, chut, là, tout va bien ! »

Mais il me prend pour quoi ? Un animal ? Et ce surnom à la con, tu sais où tu peux te le mettre ?

« Dans mon cul, je sais. Tu m'aides ? » dit-il d'une voix « sensuelle »

Oups ! J'ai parlé tout haut ! Mais il cherche quoi là ? Mon poing dans sa gueule ? C'est une blague pour voir si je ne suis pas gay et pouvoir ensuite se foutre de ma gueule ? Ils peuvent toujours courir. Et si je suis bien gay, j'ai déjà assez de mal à le vivre sans avoir tout Poudlard sur le dos.

Depuis quand il est aussi près de moi ? Je sens son souffle chaud sur ma bouche. J'ai chaud, tout à coup ! Ca sens le roussi… Ah, non ; pas encore ! Pourquoi je tombe toujours inconscient dans SES bras. Je lutte contre cette noirceur, j'ai laissé mon corps, minable je vous l'accorde, dans les mains d'un pervers ! Encore un petit effort ! Oh, et puis je laisse tomber ! De toute façon, je vais crever. Une raison à mettre en plus sur la liste :10 bonnes raison de mourir ! Maintenant 11.

_J'ai si chaud, j'ai l'impression de cuire sur place. Pitié, éteignez le feu. Je veux mourir de mes propres mains et non cuit comme un vulgaire cochon à la broche. De plus, je n'ai que la peau sur les os ! L'argument qui tue, n'empêche que ça marche ! Une légère brise caresse mon corps nu. NU ! Je le savais. Et maintenant, c'est une réalité. Je rêve où j'ai dit ça sur un ton fataliste ? Mais oui ! Et ma langue acérée ? Elle est passée où ? Dans sa bouche ? Je ne vous crois pas ! Comment ça, que j'ai vérifié ? Bande de pervers ! Maman, au secours ! Je suis entouré de folle ! Comment ça, faire une orgie ? Qui êtes-vous ? Où est ma maman ? Waouah, ça mouille ! Et c'est glacé. On m'a mis au congélo._

_« Chut, dors mon bébé ! Je suis là. Je veille sur toi » me murmure une voix._

_Maman ? Oui, je crois que je vais dormir, tu restes avec moi ? Oui !_

Mm, je suis bien là. J'ai une douce impression de sécurité. Pourtant ma conscience me hurle d'ouvrir les yeux mais je me sens si bien.

« Sirius ! Qu'est-ce… Snape ! » Boum

Hein ? C'était la voix de Potter ? Mais alors où je suis ? Tout du rouge, trop de rouge ! Un dortoir de griffondors ! Mais comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Je suis mort ! C'est ce que je voulais, vous me direz, oui mais pas de honte, ni de la main de Potter ! Je cherche mon kidnappeur. Il est occupé avec Potter ! Le choc fut trop pour sa petite tête. Bon, je suis habillé, j'ai une cape d'invisibilité à ma porté, Black est occupé… On y va !

Je crois que je ne suis jamais allé aussi vite. Ouf, enfin dans mes appartements. Merde, Dumbledore. Je crois que je vais rester sous cette merveilleuse cape.

« Monsieur Snape, heureux de vous revoir. Sortez de là, s'il vous plait. »

Remerde, il voit à travers ! Sûrement, grâce à ses lunettes. Bon, on enlève ça, ça sert plus à rien !

« Puis-je savoir pour quoi vous n'êtes pas venu hier soir, ni ce matin ? »

« Je… ( je lui dis ou pas ? Pas confiance !)…me suis endormis dans la tour d'astronomie. »

« Mm (merde, tu vas y croire à mon bobard !) Bon d'accord mais soyez présent ce midi. »

Merci mon dieu ! Il me laisse enfin seul. Je renvois la cape à Potter, grâce à Hellsy. Dommage mais je ne suis pas un voleur. Contrairement à mon putain de père. Oui, je sais. C'est l'amour fou entre nous !

Midi, l'heure tant redouté est arrivé. Je vais devoir affronter le regard de toute l'école. Potter a déjà du dire qu'il m'avait vu dans les bras de Black. Leur blague a bien marché. Joli coup de théâtre, l'évanouissement. Heureusement qu'on est dimanche. Je me montre et puis je retourne m'enterrer dans mon dortoir. Une grande inspiration et stop ! On rembobine. Putain tout ça pour un con de directeur qui veut me voir. Bordel, je suis un serpentard pas un griffondors ! Puut… ! Comme entrée, on ne peut pas faire pire ! Mais, merde, je suis maudit ou quoi !

« Arrête de te cogner la tête sur le sol ! Tu gagneras pas contre lui. »

« Mais lâchez-moi ! je vous permet pas »

Bordel, je ne touche même plus le sol, et ce con m'étrangle. Si il cherche à me tuer, qu'il continue, il est sur la bonne voie ! Oh ! Il m'a déposé. Bon, un coucou à Dumby et j'y vais. He ! Pourquoi il me bloque le passage ? Mais eeuh ! Je veux sortir ! Une feinte à droite, non. A gauche, non plus…

« Tu viens manger avec nous ! »

Mais, il va arrêter de me pousser ! OK, je me suis pas rétamé par terre mais…Tiens une nouvelle table ! Il y a une très belle femme, mais je préfère le jeune homme à côté d'elle. Oh non ! Pas lui !

« Désolé mais je me dois de décliner votre offre. J'ai autre chose à faire. »

« Te tuer par exemple ? » me murmure l'autre type à l'oreille.

Oui, exactement. Tu me laisses passer alors ? Non ? Bon d'accord…

« Alors, Snape. T'as peur de moi ? Je ne vais pourtant pas te manger, enfin pas tout de suite… »

L'autre qui s'y mêle maintenant. Reste à espérer que je n'ai pas rougis sinon bonjour l'asile. Je regarde autour de moi. Evidemment, tout le monde attend ma réponse. Mais je vous emmerde ! Et toi, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond, quand j'irais mieux, je te ferais bouffer ce sourire. Jamais vu un chien aussi accroché, pire qu'un pitbull. Pour l'enrager, je m'assis le plus loin possible de lui. Hehe ! Prends ça dans tes dents.

3 Mais rapproche toi, on dirais que tu as peur de moi ! C'est le cas ? »

Je vais le… Tiens une tarte ! Toi, mon joli, tu vas déguster…

Je me rapproche de lui, la tarte dans les mains. Il a les yeux qui brillent d'anticipation.

« Tu m'as voulut, tu m'as eu ! Sale clebard ! »

Ensuite je m'assis à côté du jeune homme. Quel gâchis, une bonne tarte mais ça en valait la peine. En face de moi, Remus doit retenir James qui crève d'envie de me tuer. Mais qu'il vienne seulement. Les serpentards sont mort de rire, quels bandes de con. Hein ? Pourquoi il rit, l'autre-là ?

« Merci, mon mignon, mais je préférait t'avoir autrement, couvert de crème fraîche par exemple. »

Ma mâchoire est tombée par terre. Il n'a pas fait ça devant toute le château ? Si ? Bon, je suis bel et bien mort et par deux fois en plus. Merci qui ? Merci Black. De un les serpentards font être sur mon dos pour haute trahison et de deux, James pour avoir entraîner son toutou dans la voie du mal. N'importe quoi ! Le jeune homme à mes côtés soupire de lassitude.

« T'as toujours autant de tact, Gabriel ! »

Gabriel ? Connais pas ! Ce ne peut être Black. Un nom d'ange pour lui, impossible.

« Mais eeuh ! Séraphin, t'es pas sympa ! » Mais c'est qu'il réponds en plus.

Je ne comprends pas. Il s'appelle Sirius Black, le plus gros emmerdeur que la terre n'est jamais porté pas Gabriel, un mignon petit ange, quoique pour le mignon…

« Bonjour, moi, c'est Séraphin. Mon père Mickaël et ma mère Xenéphone dit Xeno. Et ça, c'est mon cousin du côté de mon père. Gabriel mais tu dois le connaître non ? Je suppose que tu es Severus, son amoureux, c'est ça ? »

C'est pas vrai, il n'a pas dit ça. Je dois rêver. Aie ! Apparemment, non. Pourtant, c'est impossible, irréel !

« Tu as encore moins de tact que ton cousin… »

« Ah ! Il se réveille enfin. Gabriel et Séraphin, allez chercher de quoi manger en cuisine. Alors gamin, tu te sens mieux ? »

Et merde, je me suis encore évanoui. Ca devient une habitude. Où suis-je ? Tiens, mais, c'est ma chambre. Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

« Calme-toi, gamin ! Tu vas nous faire une rechute. N'empêche, c'est débile de s'affamer comme ça ! Tu cherches quoi ? Mourir ? » demanda Mickaël.

« Oui ! » di-je d'une voix atone.

Je crois que ma réponse la déstabilisé. Tant mieux, je veux avoir la paix. Je lui tourne le dos et essaye de me rendormi. Mais il reste là. Je sens mon lit s'abaisser sous le poids de l'ange (enfin, je crois que c'est ce qu'il est.)

« Pourquoi t'entête-tu à te faire du mal ? » soupire-t-il

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je me contente de me cacher sous les couvertures de mon lit. Je ne veux pas pleurer, je ne peux pas ! Il est partit mais je ne sors toujours pas. Une grande lassitude m'envahit et je ne peux m'empêcher mes larmes de couler le long de mes joues. Je ne veux pas ! Mais j'ai si mal ! On m'enlève les couvertures. Non, je ne veux pas qu'on voit ma déchéance. Surtout pas lui ! On me prend dans ses bras. Je n'ouvre pas les yeux car les ouvrir signifie avouer que je pleurs mais je ne le veux pas. C'est lui, je reconnais son odeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon cœur. » Oh, le mot qui tue. Le seul qui me blesse au plus profond de moi. Un beau mensonge que ce mot. Il ne sera jamais pour moi. Tu dois te tromper de personne.

« Arrête de me mentir ! » hoquetais-je.

« Je ne me moque pas, je t'aime. » Mais bien sûr. Si je ne crois pas celle-là, tu m'en racontes une autre.

« Mais bien sûr. Du jour au lendemain, tu t'es dis : tiens aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé d'aimer Severus. Quoi de plus simple ! » Ricanais-je

Il ne me répond pas. J'avais raison pourtant comme je souhaiterais avoir tord pour une fois. Il se lève mais je le retiens. J'ai besoin de sa chaleur. Donc, l'espace d'un instant, je fais faire semblant de croire que réellement qu'il m'aime. La chute ne sera que plus douloureuse.

« Reste avec moi, s'il te plait ! »

Voilà que je supplie. Pathétique.

« Parle-moi ! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état ? » dit-il d'une voix douce. Pourquoi est-il comme ça avec moi ? Je n'en sais rien mais j'aime ça. L'amour, un jeu dangereux et voilà que je suis rentré dedans.

« Tout ! J'en ai marre d'être aux yeux des autres que la chauve-souris graisseuse… »

« Tout le monde ne le pense pas ! »

« Ah non ? J'ai entendu des professeurs m'appeler comme ça entre eux ! Mais tu as raison, seule le château m'appelle comme ça, mais c'est déjà bien assez ! »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir dit ça avec James… »

« Laisse Potter s'excuser lui-même mais il ne le fera jamais et je commence à croire qu'il a raison. Je ne mérite pas la vie que j'ai entre les mains ! »

« Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es une personne super.. ; »

« Tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne me connais même pas ! »

« Non, tu as raison. Le Severus que je connais et que j'aime est un battant. Il ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds pour des conneris de gamin ! »

« Pff, ce Severus -là est mort en même temps que sa mère et grâce à la haine de son père. »

Merde, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Personne ne devait savoir pour ma famille. Je ne veux pas voir leur pitié dans leurs yeux et dans leurs gestes. Je préfère encore plus leur mépris.

« Severus, regarde moi, s'il te plait. »

Je secoue la tête. Non, je ne veux pas la voir. Je ne veux pas perdre cette minuscule particule d'esprit. Avoir quelqu'un qui m'aimer quelque part est vraiment un doux rêve. Mais si je le regarde, mon rêve volera en morceau et je ne pourrais le supporter. Il desserre son étreinte et prends mon menton dans sa main. Elle est si douce et chaude, cette main.

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ta mère mais ne baisse pas les bras pour autant, mon amour. »

On dit que les yeux sont les miroirs de l'âme. J'espère que c'est vrai, car dans ses yeux, je vois beaucoup d'amour, de l'inquiétude aussi mais pas une once de pitié. Je lui souris et replonge la tête dans son pull. Je m'endors petit à petit, bercé par son odeur. Finalement je crois que la chute sera moins rude que prévu. Tant qu'il reste là, comme a avec moi, j'ai une raison de vivre pleine ma vie.

Fin flash-back

Severus se réveille doucement et comme d'habitude avant son ange. Il le regarda avec tendresse. Finalement le mensonge de son père sur la fuite de sa mère avait du bon. Il lui avait permis de croire en un ange. Il caressa les deux ailes vertes sombres à la base de la nuque de Gabriel. Celui-ci soupira mais ne se déroba à la caresse de son amant.

« Debout mon ange ! J'ai faim. » dit Severus en embrassant les ailes.

« Moi, j'ai faim de toi ! » dit Gabriel en se retournant.

Severus éclata de rire. Chose rare : il n'y avait qu'avec Gabriel qu'il était comme ça. Même avec les autres anges, il restait une certaine barrière.

« Tu as toujours faim de moi. Une chance que je sois infatigable. »

Gabriel ne répondit pas mais embrassa son cœur. Severus répondit avec la même passion à son baiser. Les mains de l'ange descendirent le long de son dos, déclenchant des frissons de plaisir chez le maître de potion.

« Mm, Gabriel, arrête ! J'ai cours dans une demi-heure ! »

« Et bien, tu seras en retard ! » dit Gabriel en mordillant le lobe de Severus.

« Mm, c'est… Ooh… Impossible, ma réputation… »

« Et ta réputation, alors ? Dans cet état ! » dit l'ange en pressant l'érection de son amant.

« Une seule solution : la douche froide ! »

« Et moi ? Je ne suis pas une solution à ton problème ? » gémit l'ange en suivant Severus dans la salle de bain.

Il réussit à se glisser dans la douche avec son amour. Celui-ci mit l'eau chaude. Il prit une noisette de gel douche et se retourna vers son amant.

« Mm, nouvelle solution : une douche chaude avec mon ange. »

« Très bonne solution. » dit Gabriel en se rapprochant langoureusement de son ténébreux amour.

Severus carra en douceur le corps sculté de son amant. Ce traitement le mit rapidement dans le même état que le maître de potion.

« Severus ! Tu es sadique. Putain… Continue ! » gémit sourdement l'ange.

« Excusez-moi ! On a un problème ! » dit Raphaëlle, en entrant dans la salle de bain.


	10. l'amour permet de grande chose I

**Chapitre 10 : L'amour permet de grandes choses (I)**

Au plus profond d'un sinistre château, deux hommes étaient morts de rire. L'opulente chevelure blonde se secouait aux soubresauts d'un des hommes. Pourtant rien ne prêtait à rire. Aucun des deux n'avait dit une blague ou fait u jeu de mot tout à fait ridicule. Ils rigolaient à cause de la vision qu'offrait un de leurs cachots : un jeune homme en perdition attendait son heure.

* * *

Vide, la pièce est vide, impossible ! Seulement dix minutes, dix minuscules minutes d'absence. La cape et la bourse sont encore là. C'est impossible ! Pas normal ! Un ange noir sortit en trombe de la pièce et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il ne devait pas être bien loin, seulement dix minutes ! Il était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Il doit le retrouver avant… Non, ne pas y penser ! Si on n'y pense pas, ça n'arrivera pas !…N'est-ce pas ?

* * *

Gabriel ne lui répondit pas. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et la bouche entrouverte. Il avait l'air abandonné, comme quand on fait… Raphaëlle vit Severus en train de se relever. Elle comprit et rougit.

« Sev' pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? Continue, s'il te plait ! » minauda Gabriel en se frottant langoureusement à son amant

Mais la fixité de celui-ci lui indiqua que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il releva la tête et vu que Severus fixait la porte ;

'Oh non ! Me dit pas que…'pensa-t-il avant de se tourner à son tour. Il rougit d'un seul coup.

« Hem ! Excusez-moi de vous… Hem…déranger ! Mais nous avons un problème sur les bras » dit Raphaëlle en sortant, morte de honte, de la salle de bain.

* * *

POV : Oh ma tête ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je jouais et… Merde mon père ! Bon, où suis-je ? Dans un endroit pour le moins humide, sans lumière… Mm, un donjon ? Non, il y aurait moins d'humidité. Cachot ? Bingo ! Nous avons un gagnant. Cher monsieur, vous avez gagné un petit séjour en enfer pour une durée indéterminé !

* * *

« Il est temps, mon cher, de rendre une petite visite à ton fils. »

« Mais bien sûr, il sera enchanté de nous voir ! »

« C'est certains. Ah ! Ne l'abîme pas trop ! Il doit durer plus longtemps que l'autre. »

« Pour… »

« Il doit le voir en vie et mourir devant ses yeux. Cela le détruira complètement ! Ensuite, tu pourra en faire ce que tu veux sauf le tuer. Cela, je me le réserve. »

« Bien, monsieur. Quand l'espion doit-il arriver ? »

« D'ici 10à 15 minutes. Il doit me renseigner sur l'état mental du survivant à la suite de l'enlevement. »

* * *

Il courrait vers les donjons. Il était peut-être dans sa chambre à faire ses devoirs. Oui, sûrement !...Mais qui veut-il convaincre ? Personne, pourtant il continuait de courir. Sa vie en dépendait, malgré ses coups bas, malgré sa pitié.

Il bouscula quelqu'un qui tomba à la renverse dans les escaliers. Instinctivement, il l'aida magiquement : une brusque brise le fit retrouver son équilibre. Il ne resta pas pour s'excuser et voir qui il avait poussé. Il continua de descendre, comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses.

* * *

Les hommes sortirent, gênés de la salle de bain. Raphaëlle les attendait, tout aussi gênée, dans le salon. Un épais silence s'établit jusqu'à ce que Severus le rompe.

« Pourquoi tu voulais nous voir ? »

« C'est Séraphin. Vous savez qu'il a un lien avec son protégé, en l'occurrence, Harry. Il a sentit, il y a quelques minutes, une grande angoisse de sa part. »

« On sait pourquoi ? » dit Gabriel en s'asseyant.

« Non, il est partit le rejoindre et essayer de le calmer. Il risque de faire une bêtise ! »

« On y va ? »

« Où ? » demanda Gabriel

« Rejoindre Séph' ! Je suppose que tu es là pour ça ? »

« Oui, on a pour consigne de se séparer et de le retrouver ou un des 4 autres. »

* * *

POV : Ouhlà ! Il a vraiment frappé fort ! Pire qu'après une séance de beuverie avec Blaise ! J'ai des fourmis dans les jambes et impossible de bouger avec ces maudits chaînes. Quelle ironie ! Je me plains pour de vulgaires fourmis alors que je risque de mourir dans pas longtemps. Franchement, l'esprit d'un être humain est d'un ridicule !

* * *

Tout les monde s'écarte devant lui. Dieu qu'il aime ça ! La servitude, l'impression de leur être supérieur. En maître incontesté du château, il descend vers les cachots. Derrière lui, son meilleur homme et surtout le plus cruel des mangemorts. Il est avide de sang même si c'est celui de son fils. Un mangemort s'écroule devant lui. En temps normal, il aurait apprécié mais là, il allait être en retard et ça, il ne le supportait pas.

« Pitié, maître. Ayez pitié de mon petit garçon ! » sanglota la jeune femme.

Le lord renifla de dégoût. Malgré qu'il aime qu'on se prosterne devant lui, il a en horreur les jérémiades de ses hommes. Leur peur, oui ! Pas leurs pleurs. Il claqua des doigts et la jeune femme fut emmenée hors de sa vue.

« Lucius ! Apprends à ta femme à mieux se conduire en ma présence ! »

« Bien, maître ! Elle sera punie en conséquence ! »

Tom sourit. Il aimait vraiment cet homme. Rien ne compte pour lui, sauf le pouvoir !

* * *

Il était devant le tableau de Salazar mais hésitait. Et si il est dans son dortoir ? Quelle saura sa réaction ? Bonheur, oui ! De le voir ou de pouvoir l'humilier devant les serpentards ? La deuxième solution est la plus probable.

« Potter ? » dit une voix

Harry reprit contact avec la réalité. Il y avait devant lui Blaise et sa copine Pansy. Elle n'avait pas pu se taper le blond alors elle s'était rabattue sur le copain selon la rumeur.

« Dray n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Le mental déjà fragile du survivant s'écroula. Il éclata en sanglots et se laissa tomber devant le couple qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. D'un accord commun, ils l'emmenèrent dans la chambre des garçons.

* * *

« Granger, Weasley et Longdubat ! Suivez-moi ! » dit une voix polaire.

Les trois adolescents suivirent le professeur Snape, sans discuter, peu envieux d'avoir à faire à sa colère. L'homme les conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements et les firent rentrer.

« Asseyez-vous et ne bougez plus ! Je reviens ! »

L'ordre était clair mais révolta les filles. Neville, lui, avait bien trop peur pour faire un geste. L'homme revient très vite avec des boissons.

« Savez-vous où est Potter ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix radoucie.

« Non. Pourquoi ? »

L'homme se leva et alla ouvrir. Un homme de faible corpulence entra. Il avait de longs cheveux châtains qui tiraient plus sur le noir et de beaux yeux gris.

« Sniffle ? » sursauta Hermione

« Sniffle ? »

« Oui, c'est mon surnom qu'Harry, Hermione et Ron me donnaient quand ils parlaient de moi à Poudlard ! » expliqua Gabriel

« Mais tu n'es pas sensé être mort ? » demanda Hermione sur le qui-vive.

« Oui mais c'est seulement ma forme terrestre… »

« On n'a pas le temps. On doit trouver Potter ! »

* * *

POV : Un grincement me fait sursauter. Ca y est ! C'est l'heure. Un instant, je ferme les yeux et prie pour une mort rapide. Je crois que je peux toujours courir !

**« Alors mon fils, on a peur ? »**

T'aimerais bien, hein, fumier ! J'ouvre les yeux et exprime toute ma hargne que j'ai pour lui.

**« J'aime ses yeux ! Les mêmes que les tiens, Lucius. » dit Voldemort**

Et moi , comme une crétin (je tiens ça de mon père), je ne peux m'empêcher de mettre un doigt dans ma bouche et de faire semblant de vomir. Merde !

**« Que les réjouissances commencent ! » **

Je suis foutu !

* * *

« Que les réjouissances commencent ! »

Lucius lève son bras et commence à danser avec sa baguette. Sa danse préférée : celle des hurlements, de la douleur. La danse aux mille tortures. Dans un coin, le Lord admire le spectacle. Un blond à l'allure aussi froide que la banquise semble animée d'un puissant feu. Comme si les hurlements de son fils étaient les meilleurs des combustibles.

« Passe à autre chose ! »

Comme un gentil petit chien, Lucius lança d'autres attaques. Draco était recroquevillé dans un coin, essayant vainement de contenir ses cris.

« Ah, Draco, tu me déçois ! Tu m'appartiens depuis ta naissance et tu ose te rebeller ? »

« … »

« Tu ne dis rien ? Pas grave. Cette douleur, tu la mérites ! Te donner à mon ennemi ! Tss, je n'aima pas partager ! »

Draco ne répondit pas mais, malgré la douleur, fusilla le Lord du regard. Tom le regarda avec amusement. Même dans une position de faiblesse, ce gamin a encore assez de cran pour le défier.

« Stop ! Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. »

* * *

« Potter, on peux savoir où est Draco ? » attaqua directement Pansy

Cela n'arrangea pas la crise d'angoisse d'Harry. Il avait dans ses bras le coussin du blond et peinait de plus en plus à respirer.

« Pansy ! Va chercher Snape. Immédiatement ! » dit Blaise.

La jeune fille sortit en vitesse tandis que Blaise alla avec Harry dans la salle de bain.

« Désolé Potter mais c'est pour ton bien. Il faut vraiment que tu te calmes. »

Harry était complètement amorphe. On entendait seulement sa respiration encore hératique. Il ne réagit pas quand le serpentard le déshabilla d'un sort et le mit sous une douche froide. Par contre, il réagit vivement à la température.

« Non, mais ça va pas dans ta tête ! On peut savoir ce qu'il te prend ? » hurla le survivant.

« Il me prend que je viens de te sortir d'une sérieuse crise d'angoisse ! »

Le visage d'Harry blêmit d'un coup ? D'un sort, il se rhabilla puis alla se glisser dans les couvertures de Draco ? Il renifla.

« Il n'est pas revenu, hein ? Il a disparu ! » dit-il péniblement.

Une grosse boule d'angoisse lui bloquait la gorge. Des larmes lui coulait sur le visage et allait mourir dans son cou. Blaise fut bouleversé en le voyant aussi démuni. Il connaissait son terrible secret mais ne pouvait l'aider. Seul Dray le pouvait !

* * *

Les trois griffondors sursautèrent. Harry avait disparut ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ?

« On les sépare. Ainsi on couvrira plus de terrain en moins de temps. »

« Oui mais si ils le trouve, comment serons-nous prévenu ? »

Les deux adultes discutaient entre eux. Ils avaient complètement oublié les adolescents jusqu'à ce que Hermione intervienne.

« Il suffirait que monsieur Snape reste ici. Il sera vous prévenir si comme je le pense, vous êtes un ange comme Harry. Si on le trouve, on l'amène ici. »

« La miss-je-sais-tout a encore parlé » ironisa Severus.

« Oh, arrête. Tu exagères ! Surtout qu'elle a raison. »

« Une petite question. La couleur de votre tatouage dépend-t-il des yeux de votre âme sœur ? »

« En effet, le mien est noir corbeau, Séraphin doré et Raphaëlle bleu mais pourquoi ? »

« Cherchez aussi Draco Malfoy ! »

« Pour… »

« Monsieur Snape ! On a un problème avec Potter » hurla une voix devant le tableau.

* * *

POV : j'ai mal, si mal. Pourquoi père ? Pourquoi m'avoir fait ça ? J'ai du mal à bouger, mes muscles me font un mal de chien. Ma migraine de tout à l'heure n'est rien comparée à cette souffrance. Elle est non seulement physique (ce chien s'est vraiment défoulé) mais surtout mental. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mon propre père est pu me faire ça ! Aie, putain ! Je crois que j'ai la jambe gauche cassée ! Il n'y est pas aller doucement, ce connard ! Et l'autre imbécile qui rigolait dans son coin. J'ai envi de le tuer, ce con !

* * *

Je te félicite, mon bon Lucius ! Mais j'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

« Maître ? »

Tiens, voilà le rat ! Il quitte le navire quand il coule ! »

« Paix Lucius ! » il avait un grand sourire qui montrait malgré tout son amusement. « Oui ? »

« Votre espion est arrivé ! »

« Fait le entrer sans attendre§ »

L'homme s'écarta, laissant entrer un jeune homme roux. Puis il sortit. Lucius renifla avec mépris, malgré ses preuves, il haïssait toujours de ce petit. Normal, on n'efface pas une haine entre deux familles en un coup de baguette magique. Quoique…

« Maître ! » L'homme roux s'inclina et baisa le bas de la robe de Tom

« Alors comme se porte notre cher ami ? » railla Tom

« Mal, comme vous le vouliez. Il est rentré, effondré, dans le château. »

« Bonne nouvelle… » Tom éclata en un rire sinistre qui fit frémir le roux.

* * *

Harry, dans le lit de Draco, reprenait petit à petit sa respiration et ses esprits. Il semblait que quelques choses le faisaient agir aussi peu raisonnablement. Blaise lui tapotait les tempes avec un chiffon mouillé. Il tremblait, mais c'était du au contrecoup de se vision. Il avait tout vu. La douleur de Draco lui était insupportable. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

« Ca va ? 'Tain, tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait une belle peur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Il s'est… S'est… C'est trop horrible ! » dit Harry en plongeant dans les bras de Blaise, stupéfait.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser du brun. Il semblait si fragile mais pourtant… Il semblait à Blaise que le brun avait une force insoupçonnée en lui. Comme quoi l'emphatie avait du bon aussi.

« Chut petit ange ! Calme-toi ! Explique-moi la cause de ton chagrin. »

« Il me l'a montré ! Il va mal, très mal ! Il faut qu'on aille le chercher. » sanglotait Harry

Blaise avait du mal à suivre mais savait qu'il parlait de Draco.

* * *

Severus fit entrer rapidement la personne sans la regarder. Il regardait aux alentours. La disparition de Potter ne devait pas s'ébruiter. Sinon, on courrait à la catastrophe.

« Parkinson ! On peut savoir ce que tu as fait à Harry ? » demanda Ginny d'une voix polaire.

« Moi, rien ! Alors, tu te calmes, la rouquine. » dit tout aussi froidement Pansy

Ginny voulut protester mais Hermione se mit devant elle.

« Comment va-t-il ? Il est avec Malfoy ? »

Pansy la regarda, interdite. De quoi Granger serait-elle au courant ?

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en à foutre de la fouine ! C'est Harry qu'on cherche ! » s'emporta Ginny

"Il est dans le dortoir des serpentards, mal en point!"

« Mais est-il avec Malfoy ? »

« Hermione ! »

Les autres personnes ne savaient plus quoi penser sauf deux qui avaient déjà vécu cela.

« Mais pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ! Déjà Harry ! Le problème, c'est qu'il a disparu ! » s'écria Pansy.

« On est pas dans la merde ! » s'exclamèrent trois personnes.

* * *

POV : Ah, note à moi-même, dire à Tom que ses appartements manquent de confort. Certes, on a l'eau courante mais pas chauffé et le lit est bien trop dur ! Autre point : Arrêter de DELIRER ! Non, mais ! Bon. Retournons dans mon petit monde. Bon, je sais pourquoi le Lord me garde en vie, enfin, ne me tue pas tout de suite. Je suis un joli appât à survivant. Mais pas n'importe lequel : le plus mignon ! Comme je le pense et l'autre connard aussi, mon bébé va se précipiter ici. Et dire que je voulais avant tout le protéger. Je suis qu'un imbécile. J'aurais du le retenir ou partir le retrouver au lieu de rester dans cette maudite salle. Maudite ? Non ! Maudit père, briseur de mes deux, ça oui ! J'espère qu'il m'aimera encore, après. Il avait l'air sacrement remonté !

Mais pourquoi je voudrais qu'il m'aime si j'ai seulement pitié de lui ?

**« Tu te caches ! Tu n'as pas pitié ! Tu l'aimes ! »**

Voilà que je me parle ! Je deviens fou ! Stop ! Je l'aime ?... Je l'aime ! Je suis dans la merde jusqu'au cou !

* * *

Désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour vous mettre cette suite mais, j'avais la grippe et une étrange maladie qu'on appelle la paresse. Desole. 


	11. l'amour permet de grande chose 2

Chapitre 11 : L'amour peut faire de grande chose (II)

Un léger sourire éclaira le visage ravagé du blond. Son corps le faisait souffrir mais son esprit était au-delà de tout ça. Il ne réagissa même pas quand deux hommes entrèrent dans son cachot.

« Alors, comment te sens-tu ? Petit dragon ! »

« T'as vu, il nous nargue ! »

« Ah oui ? Tu nous nargues ! Arrête tout de suite. »

Le blond, toujours plongé dans ses pensées, n'arrêta pas. Son esprit voguait au loin, auprès d'un ange aux yeux verts. Les deux hommes, de simples mangemorts, lui jetèrent la nourriture à la figure avant de le rouer de coups. Draco se laissa faire tout en se protégeant la tête de ses bras.

« Alors, on fait moins le malin, maintenant ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on lui amis ! » rigola l'autre mangemort.

Ils sortirent, laissant le jeune homme qui sanglotait en silence. Il pria pour que son ange vienne rapidement le sauver. Il s'endormit sur cette prière.

Harry se redressa, tel un chien qui attendait son maître, quand il entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Son visage se referma quand il vit que ce n'était que Severus et une autre personne. Harry, à sa vue, paniqua. Il était mort, c'est impossible ! Harry l'a tué ! Le jeune homme tomba du lit et recula jusque dans un coin. Il devait délirer, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

« Harry » dit Gabriel en se précipitant sur son filleul.

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla et gémit. Pourquoi ce mort ne disparaît-il pas ? Pourquoi se rapproche-t-il ? Il veut le tuer ! Il doit fuir mais comment sortir de ce dortoir ?

« Gabriel, va m'attendre dehors ! Tout de suite ! » dit Severus.

Le mort lui obéit bien que ce soit à contre cœur. Normal, il n'a pas pu tuer Harry.

« Harry, calme-toi, s'il te plait ! » dit doucement Severus

Le survivant essaya de suivre le conseil mais son cœur refusait littéralement de ralentir. Même, il sembla à Harry que son battement accélérait. Il haletait et regardait avec incompréhension Severus. Celui-ci réagit rapidement : il lui lança un sort qui l'assomma. Il prit ensuite le corps et l'apporta dans ses appartements, suivit de Blaise et de Gabriel. Il retrouva dedans le reste des personnes qui était concernés par le bien-être d'Harry.

« Séraphin. Son cœur s'emballe ! Ce n'est pas normal ! » dit-il en déposant Harry sur le lit.

« Il connaît son âme sœur ! Cela peut faire augmenter ses battements surtout si celui-ci est en danger. »

« Le problème, c'est qu'il cesse d'augmenter et atteint des proportions inquiétante. »

Les trois anges se regroupèrent autour d'Harry et se donnèrent la main. Severus recula, entraînant les enfants derrière lui. Une lumière de couleur bleuâtre s'éleva du cercle. Ils essayaient de trouver la raison pour cette brusque accélération cardiaque.

Pendant ce temps, Severus et Hermione s'étaient penchés sur une carte et essayaient de retrouver la trace de Draco, grâce à un pendule et aux souvenirs de Severus en tant que mangemort. Il n'était pas en Angleterre. Ginny changea la carte et mit celle de l'Irlande.

Grâce à un sortilège qu'Hermione avait appris dans un livre sur la magie ancienne, ils mirent les souvenirs de Severus dans le pendule. Celui-ci s'agita et finit par se stabiliser sur la carte. Il désignait une forêt dans le Connemara, donc tout proche de l'école en faite.

Draco continuait de sourire lorsque Lucius et Tom entrèrent.

« Tiens, il semble que ton fils soit content de nous voir ! »

« Normal, un fils est toujours content de voir son père. » dit respectueusement Lucius.

Le fils en question ne réagissa même pas quand son père lui donna un coup de pied dans l'estomac. Il était totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Normal, son esprit avait rejoint un lieu où nul mal ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Il était en compagnie d'un ange à la chevelure noire. Il avait de grandes ailes blanches, d'une pureté semblable au cristal. Ils dégageaient une lueur qui rendait cet instant irréel. Draco était lové dans ses bras. Il embrassa ses lèvres si délicatement rosées et enfouit son visage dans la nuque de l'ange. Là, il prit une grande inspiration, voulant graver dans sa mémoire l'odeur de cet ange. Une fragrance venue tout droit du paradis. Il sentit l'ange lui sourire tendrement. Il était aimé par lui et Draco savait que ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Il avait conscience de se chance.

« Ton fils est décevant ! Il ne réagit même plus à nos petites attaques. Quel dommage qu'on doit encore s'embarrasser de lui. Sa mort aurait pu être amusante ! » râla Tom en sortant du cachot ;

Il ressemblait à un enfant à qui aurait enlevé son jouet favori. Lucius n'était pas mieux. Il ressemblait à un toxico en manque. Tom soupira, mais bon, c'était pour la bonne cause. Il préférait se séparer d'un mangemort médiocre plutôt que de son meilleur bourreau.

« Lucius, je te permet de tuer Wortmail. Allez va ! »

Le mangemort ne réagissa même pas au ton de Voldemort. Pour lui seul comptait la manière de torturer et de tuer ce rat.

Draco, lui, était toujours dans son monde. L'ange aux yeux verts avait resserré son étreinte, comme si il voulait le protéger de quelque chose. Ses ailes se replièrent sur eux, les enfermant dans un cocon d'amour dont eux seul avaient la clé.

« Oh, mon Harry, si tu savais comme je t'aime. » soupira Draco.

L'ange ne lui répondit pas mais son sourire éblouissant répondit pour lui.

Les trois anges se reculèrent. Ils avaient trouvé le problème mais la solution n'était pas de leur ressort.

« Severus ? On a besoin de ton aide ! » dit Séraphin.

L'homme le rejoignit pendant que Gabriel et Raphaëlle allèrent aider les adolescents à préparer un plan pour récupérer Draco sans trop de casse. Pendant ce temps, Séraphin expliqua la situation

« Mm, ce poison est l'une de mes créations quand j'étais sous les ordres de Voldemort. En faite, c'est une erreur mais il a préféré le garder. J'ai donc fait un antidote, heureusement d'ailleurs. »

« Pourquoi ? Quels en sont les effets ? »

« Tout dépens de la personne. Sinon, c'est surtout un poison qui agit sur l'état mental de la personne visée. Il crée une grande instabilité pouvant même conduire à la mort si les doses sont trop grandes. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Harry était dans cet état-là. Ses gènes et ce qu'il a vécu cette été ont totalement détruite le peu de défense mental qu'il aurait pu avoir. »

« La disparition de Draco a du porter le coups fatal, non ? »

« Si mais dès qu'il aura reçu l'antidote, son état s'améliora très vite. »

« Qu'attends-tu pour lui donner ? » s'énerva Séraphin.

Il n'aimait vraiment pas cette impuissance. Severus partit dans la réserve et revint avec un flacon de couleur vert pomme. Il ouvrit la bouche et versa le liquide dedans. Il lui massa la gorge, faisant descendre le liquide.

« Pourquoi tu ne le réveille pas ? » demanda Séraphin.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il utilise ses pouvoirs pour nous filer entre les doigts. » dit Severus en continuant de masser sa gorge. Il mit Harry sur le côté et fit apparaître un seau. Harry fut pris de soubresauts et vomit.

Après sa crise, Severus réveilla Harry. Celui-ci se redressa et regarda autour de lui, stupéfait.

« Professeur ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« De quoi vous rappelez-vous ? »

« C'est très vague ! Je sais que Dray est partit ou plutôt qu'il a été enlevé par Voldemort » réfléchit Harry puis il sursauta.

« Dites, est-ce possible de voir des morts ? »

« Hein ? » Severus ne comprit pas où voulait en venir Harry.

Celui-ci se le va et avança jusqu'à la table d'opération. Doucement, il toucha Gabriel comme s'il doutait de sa présence. L'ange sursauta et se retourna.

« Harry, t'as pas honte de me faire des peurs pareils ? »

Le survivant lui sauta au cou et pleura. Il le savait, il ne pouvait pas mourir et l'abandonner ainsi.

« Chut, bonhomme, je suis là. C'est bon, tu m'étrangles. »

« Tu me jures que tu ne pars plus ? Hein ! » murmura Harry.

« Mon bébé. »

Harry sursauta et se dégagea de la main qui lui avait caressé les cheveux. Ce touché fut un vrai électrochoc. Devant lui une jeune femme ; les yeux aussi verts que les seins, les cheveux auburn le regardaient avec tristesse. Il recula. Impossible, elle est morte ! Cette phrase passait et repassait en rond dans sa tête. Il fut arrêté par deux mains puissantes. Il se figea. Doucement ; la pièce se mit à tourner, puis de plus en plus vite. Tellement vite que les couleurs se mélangèrent et tout fut noir.

Hermione, elle n'avait pas bougé et essayait de répertorier toutes les informations dont ils allaient avoir besoin. Une idée tournait sans cesse dans sa tête : un espion. Mais qui ? Ron ? Sans demander l'avis aux autres qui regardait Harry et Séraphin, elle appela le directeur par cheminée.

« Miss Granger ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Venir dans les appartements de Severus Snape le plus discrètement possible ! »

« Un problème ? »

« Avec Harry ! Il fait une crisse d'angoisse et est impossible à calmer ! »

Elle savait qu'elle mentait au directeur mais savait surtout que le réseau n'était pas sûr alors autant continuer à garder l'effet de surprise. Le directeur passa dans la cheminée et arriva dans l'appartement. Il vit très vite qu'Harry n'avait pas de crise. Il se tourna vers hermione.

« Désolé de vous avoir mentit mais vous savez que le réseau n'est pas sûr. »

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi suis-je ici alors ? »

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'Harry est un ange et celui qui doit tuer Voldemort. »

« Bien sûr ! Je le sais déjà mais où veux-tu en venir ? »

« Draco Malfoy a été enlevé par Voldemort… »

« Enlevé ou retrouvé ! Pour ma part, je pencherais pour la deuxième option ! » dit méchamment Dumbledore.

Hermione fut estomaquée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le directeur était comme ça.

« Donc vous suggérez de le laisser là-bas ? »

« Quoi ? Parce que vous comptiez allez le chercher. Opération suicide. De plus, je n'accepterais jamais un espion ici ! »

« Trop tard Albus, trop tard ! » soupira quelqu'un.

« Lily, Sirius ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? »

« Nous aidons notre famille, Albus, contrairement à vous ! » dit Sirius.

« Voyons… »

« Vous savez tout depuis le début, n'est-ce pas ? Vous saviez que son oncle le battait, vous saviez pour ses origines, ses cauchemars. Vous saviez mais vous n'avez rien fait ! » accusa Lily.

Les deux anges se rapprochèrent dangereusement du directeur qui recula. Il fut arrêté par le mur. Mais, heureusement pour lui, Hermione intervient, quoique…

« Je vous propose de vous racheter ! »

« Tout ce que vous voudrez. Du moment qu'Harry n'en sache rien ! »

« Vous le considérez vraiment comme une arme, n'est-ce pas ? » cracha Severus.

Albus préféra se taire plutôt que se s'en foncer encore plus.

« Qui dit mot consent ! » conclua Lily. Son regard flamboyait de colère.

« Je veux les plans du château de Voldemort, la participation de tous vos hommes et votre entière participation dans l'opération de sauvetages. » dit Hermione d'une voix implacable et autoritaire.

Le directeur hocha la tête et retourna dans son bureau. Sirius alla avec lui.

« Je préfère le surveiller, on ne sait jamais. »

Harry eut l'impression que des vagues déferlaient dans son corps. Elles venaient des deux mains qui tenaient ses frêles épaules. La sensation était désagréable, si désagréable qu'il essaya de se dérober. Mais les mains le maintenaient avec force. Il voulut crier, appeler de l'aide mais sa gorge refusait de lui obéir. Il se força à ouvrir les yeux mais ceux-ci restèrent définitivement clos. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Un sentiment d'angoisse monta en lui.

« Chut, petit ange, calme-toi. Tout va bien, laisse-toi faire. »

Harry, bercé par ces paroles et cette sensation de bien-être qui l'envahit, se calma et se laissa aller.

Tout ce qui s'était passé pendant ces 7 mois passa devant ses yeux. Il eut des flashs de ses visions, les soirées à jouer au piano, Dray. Dray câlin, Dray qui lui parle. Une larme coula, unique blessure à son cœur mais d'une profondeur. Le blond avait seulement pitié de lui, il ne l'aimait pas. Puis il eut son enlèvement.

Harry décida d'aller le chercher, de tuer Voldemort et puis de disparaître. Peut-être qu'ainsi arriverait-il à l'oublier.

« Ne dis pas ça ! Les mots, même si ils font mal, ne sont que des mots, pour savoir la vérité du cœur, regarde les yeux. Ils te diront tous sans mentir ! »

Toujours cette voix mais qui est-il ? Qui est-il pour avoir accès à ses pensées ? Ami ou ennemi ?

« Ami, je suis un membre de ta famille, de ta nouvelle famille ! »

Le corps d'Harry se détendait de plus en plus. Il ressembla bientôt à une poupée de chiffon.

Séraphin relâcha la pression. Il avait enfin fini de lui transmettre ses pouvoirs. Il le prit dans ses bras et le déposa sur un des divans. Le survivant se réveillera bientôt, enfin, normalement. Il ne lui restera plus qu'à toucher les ailes et tout son savoir passerait à harry. Il se retourna mais eut un vertige.

« Séraphin, ça va ? » demanda Lily en se précipitant à son aide.

« Oui, c'est toujours fatiguant de transmettre son héritage. »

Elle lui fit un petit sourire et retourna autour de la table. Séraphin les rejoignit.

« Que faites-vous ? »

« Un plan pour récupérer Draco sons trop de casse ! Et si possible sans rencontrer Voldy »

« Oubliez ! »

« Harry » crièrent Hermione, Ginny et Pansy.

Il leur fit un petit sourire puis reporta son regard sur Raphaëlle.

« Vous êtes ma mère, n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui ! »

Un grand silence envahit la salle. Raphaëlle et Harry se regardèrent, mal à l'aise.

« Je suis heureux d'avoir pu vous rencontrer ! »

« Bon, Harry, sais-tu qui tu es ? » demanda Séraphin

« Je suis Harry Potter, le survivant et selon Hermione, autre chose mais je ne sais pas plus. »

« Le directeur n'aurait pas du te le dire ? » demanda Severus

« Oh lui, quand il peut me cacher quelque chose, il n'a pas son pareils ! » dit Harry, amère.

Raphaëlle grinça des dents. Ce directeur avait gâché la vie de son bébé et il continuait.

« Tu es un enfant un peu spécial. Tu es l'héritier céleste d'un ange. Généralement, on prend comme héritier un enfant à demi ange, demi humain. Ainsi il vivrait en tant qu'humain jusqu'à ses 16 ans. »

« Donc ma mère est un ange comme Sirius. Donc il est bien mort. »

Une larme glissa le long de sa joue. Il se sentit coupable.

« Oui et non, un ange ne peut mourir comme ça. On doit le transpercer en plein cœur d'une lame à la magie noire. Il peut être blesser mais guérira très vite. »

« Alors pourquoi est-il mort ? »

« Le voile est une sorte de porte pour la cité des anges. Là où tu vivra après avoir accomplit ta mission. »

Harry sursauta, ainsi il n'aurait pas à fuir. Il irait dans cet endroit où il pourrait oublier son amour trahi.

« Bon, montre-moi ton dos. »

Séraphin appuya sur la base de la nuque. Harry sentit une chaleur insoutenable. Il tomba à genoux et serra les dents pour ne pas hurler.

« Voilà, tu as maintenant toutes mes connaissances, depuis le premier Séraphin. »

Harry fut un peu perplexe mais quand il regarda Raphaëlle, il se rappela de son amour pour elle, au tout début de leur existence. Il regarda l'ancien Séraphin. Celui-ci commença à s'effriter comme une statue de sable. Il le regarda, totalement paniqué de ne pouvoir rien faire. Séraphin lui fit un sourire éblouissant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je pars rejoindre mon aimée. Depuis le temps qu'elle m'attends. »

« Va et soit heureux.

« Au revoir Séraphin et Raphaëlle »

« Adieu Emmanuel »

Bon, on est go ? »


	12. L'acte final de la guerre

Chapitre 12 : l'envolée d'un ange.

Hermione lui montra le plan et estima le nombre de personne car elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de Dumbledore.

« D'accord, on déménage. Severus, prépare-nous toutes les potions que tu pourras. Je te laisse Blaise. Neville, Pansy et Ginny allez à la salle de demande et prenez toutes les armes possibles. »

« Et nous, on fait quoi ? »

« Vous venez avec moi dans le bureau de Dumbledore. »

« Moi, je reste ici pour aider Severus, il y en aura plus comme ça. Pas pour être méchante, mais je crois que j'ai autant d'expérience que Severus et donc lui serait d'une plus grande aide que ce jeune homme. »

« Ok, Blaise, tu restes quand même. Tu peux toujours être utile. »

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau comme un cheveux dans la soupe. Il y avait dans le bureau, une conversation des plus houleuses entre Arthur Weasley et le directeur de Poudlard. Gabriel était allongé dans un coin, inconscient et ligoté. Fumseck vola sur l'épaule d'Harry, dévoilant leur présence aux deux adultes. Hermione alla libérer Gabriel sur l'ordre d'Harry.

« Alors, on essaye de me doubler ? Ce n'est pas bien, ça, grand-père, pas bien du tout ! Je reprends ma place normale ici. Arthur, je vous nomme chez de l'ordre du phénix et je veux le maximum d'homme que vous pourrez enrôler pour dans deux heures. »

Dumbledore le regarda stupéfait, alors qu'Arthur lui fit un grand sourire avant de repartir au square. Harry se tourna vers le directeur qui recula. Il y avait dans les yeux du brun, une lueur étrange. Une sorte de maturité ancestrale, encore plus grande que celle de Gabriel.

« Dumbledore, appelez tous les professeurs ici. Réunion obligatoire. Et pas d'entourloupe compris ! »

Albus frissonna. C'était le deuxième pion qui lui échappait. Le premier fut Tom Jedusor. Il doit se faire vieux. Une retraite dans les îles s'impose de plus en plus.

Severus les rejoignis au bout d'une heure et demi. Il n'avait plus rien à faire et voulait savoir où en étaient les préparatifs. Ils avaient réussis à faire trois chaudron de plus de mille litres, ainsi que deux plus petits chaudrons de poison. Pendant ce temps, Gabriel, Hermione et Harry avaient établis une stratégie pour aller vite et bien. On toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! » dit Harry d'une voix assuré et sans âge.

Ce fut les professeur. Ils furent surpris de voir Harry à la place du directeur qui lui était assis dans un coin sous la garde de son phénix.

« Monsieur Potter, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » dit Mc gonagall.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer. Pour faire simple. J'ai besoin de vous pour venir avec moi au château de Voldemort. »

Tous les professeurs frémirent sauf trois personnes : Mc Gonagall, Remus et un professeur inconnu au bataillon. Cela mit la puce à l'oreille d'Harry qui sans dire un mot le stupéfia.

« Ne me regarder pas comme ça Professeur Lupin, je crois que c'est un espion. Hermione, tu t'en occupes ? Bien. »

« Revenons à nos problèmes. C'est de la folie, cette entreprise. Pourquoi voulez-vous y aller ? » demanda Le professeur trewalney.

« Il y a un élève qui a était enlevé par ma faute. Il est une sorte d'invitation pour moi. Je ne supporte pas de savoir qu'un adolescent est torturé pour me faire venir auprès du Lord. Donc j'y vais pour le sauver et par la même occasion tuer cette face de serpent. »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas assez fort pour ça. Votre entraînement n'a même pas encore commencé. » dit Mc Gonagall.

« Peut être pas par vous mais j'ai reçut un entraînement donc je suis prêt. Donc, j'y vais avec ou sans vous. Qui viens avec moi ? »

La moitié des professeurs s'avancèrent dont Mc Gonagall. Harry regarda les autres professeurs.

« Désolé, monsieur Potter, pas qu'on ne crois pas en vous, mais nous pensons qu'il faut quelques professeurs pour surveiller le château en votre absence, comprenez-le. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, je ne vous oblige à rien. »

Ils se remirent à la préparation des portoloins, artefact de protection, etc.… Mc Gonagall transforma la plupart des breloques qui surpeuplaient le bureau en armes que ses collègues prirent. Neville arriva cinq minutes après avec d'autres armes. Trois coffres pour être exact. Harry se prit deux katanas qu'il attacha dans le dos ainsi qu'une ceinture où il mit cinq poignards de lancée et cinq potions regénerante et soignante.

Quand tout le monde fut prêt, il leur expliqua le plan.

Il était prévu qu'ils débarquent en masse, juste devant la porte du château. Ensuite, ils se sépareraient en trois groupes. Un par étages et par ange. Harry prenait le rez-de-chaussée, Gabriel, les sous-sols et Raphaëlle, les premier étage.

« Je vous souhaite bonne chance et une dernière chose. Si vous voyez le seigneur des ténèbres ne chercher pas à l'atteindre. Je me charge de lui. »

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Ils avançaient dans le château depuis plus d'une heure. Gabriel était en tête et regardait par toutes les fenêtres des cachots, espérant apercevoir une tête blonde. Ils avaient déjà trouvé cinq personnes dont trois qui étaient mort depuis un bon moment. Les deux autres, accompagné d'un Auror chacun, étaient déjà retourné à St mangouste.

Bizarrement les lieux étaient très calme, trop au goût de Gabriel. Ca sentait l'embrouille.

Ils continuèrent à avancer, le plus silencieusement possible. Arrivé à un croissement, il fit stopper tout le monde. De l'autre côté, il y avait quatre mangemorts. Ils gardaient un cachot. Bizarre alors qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres dans les couloirs.

Doucement, il lança sur quelques personnes un sort de dissimulation. Elles passèrent de l'autre côté, pour prendre par surprise les hommes de Voldemort. Gabriel leva trois doigts. Il en abaissa un puis un deuxième. Tous ses hommes levèrent leurs baguettes. Doucement, il abaissa le troisième doigt. La suite fut un mélange de couleur.

Leurs ennemis n'eurent pas même le temps de riposter. Le résultat fut des plus étranges. La combinaison des différents sorts leur avait donné de drôle d'apparence. Par exemple, l'un des hommes avait des tentacules à la place des cheveux, des cornes et un nez de Dragon. Ils étaient dans les vapes. Gabriel se rapprocha du cachot qui était vide. Trop bizarre.

Il y avait un piège là-dessous, Gabriel en était convaincu. Il fit signe à ses hommes de se replier. Ils obéirent et tournèrent les talons. Cependant 100 mètres plus loin, ils stoppèrent. Ils étaient bloqués par un champ magnétique.

Gabriel qui était au fond, se rapprocha et toucha la paroi. Il utilisa son pouvoir. Le champ grésilla et propulsa Gabriel sur ses troupes, sonné.

« Merde, c'est un piège ! » dit une personne

« Non, c'est vrai ? T'as trouvé ça tout seul ou tu as eu besoin d'aide ? » lui répondit une autre personne

« Ca suffit, vous deux ! On a assez de problème comme ça ! »

« Tu te prends pour qui, toi ? Tu n'as pas à donner d'ordre ! »

« Silence ! » hurla Gabriel.

Il se leva et regarda avec mépris et incompréhension, ses hommes qui s'empoignaient. Il avait stoppé de justesse une bagarre. Heureusement car ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

« Bon, prenez vos amulettes et activez le portoloin. Rentrez à Poudlard ! » dit-il d'une voix sans appel.

Les hommes, honteux de leurs réactions, activèrent leurs amulettes. Cependant, rien ne se passa. Ils étaient coincés dans les cachots.

« Merde ! Bon venez, on va chercher une autre sortit. »

« Qu'est-ce que l'on fait de ceux-là ? »

« Attachez-les et prenez-en un. On le questionnera, quand il se réveillera. »

Ils obéirent et se remirent en route.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Tôt, ce matin, Draco avait été plongé dans un sommeil artificielle. Il avait été conduit dans une vaste salle et vide. Il fut attaché au mur du fond, juste derrière le trône du Lord. Celui-ci rassembla ses hommes, en plaça plusieurs à des points stratégiques mais garda les meilleurs à) ses côtés. Il garda aussi l'espion, bien que celui-là soit faible. Il serait un coup de plus dans le moral du survivant. Dés l'arrivé de celui-ci devant le château, il réveille Draco, qui se débattit.

« Reste tranquille, petit dragon. Tu es aux premières loges pour le grand final. »

Draco cracha aux pieds du mage noir qui fut cléments. Il ne gaspilla pas son énergie à le punir.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Raphaëlle montait les marches de plus en plus péniblement. Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais pouvoir atteindre le sommet. Ses hommes avaient déjà abandonné et se reposaient un peu avant de repartir. Il y avait de ça maintenant 100 à 200 marches.

Elle avait du mal à respirer mais ne voulait pas se reposer trop fréquemment. Elle le devait à son fils.

Elle fit une pause et reprit sa marche. Elle vacillait et n'avait presque plus de force pourtant elle continuait. Soudain, elle rata une marche et dégringola. Elle ferma les yeux, serra les dents et se laissa aller. Elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour pouvoir lutter.

Soudain, elle fut retenu par quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Douloureusement, elle ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision était rouge et visqueuse. Elle leva la main et toucha son front. Elle sentit un liquide froid et pâteux. Elle s'était ouvert le front et avait mal à la jambe droite.

« Raphaëlle, tout va bien ? »

Il n'avait pas eu le courage de Raphaëlle. Il était resté avec les autres

C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils ont entendu un cri. Aussitôt, ils se sont levé et ont brandis leur baguette, s'attendant à combattre un terrible ennemi. Quel ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils virent Raphaëlle qui dégringolait à toute vitesse les marches. Severus créa, par réflexe, un bouclier. Raphaëlle alla s'écraser dessus. Immédiatement, Severus se porta à son secour. Elle avait l'air mal en point. Elle s'était ouverte le front et sa jambe droite formait un drôle d'angle. Il la secoua gentiment. Il fut soulagé quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

« Raphaëlle, tout va bien ? »

« Oui, mais je crois que ma jambe en a pris un coup. » répondit-elle d'une voix morne et fatiguée.

Severus la souleva et la mena vers un coin où ils avaient créer une plateforme. Il l'allongea sur une paillasse et prit une potion. Cependant le temps qu'il revienne avait suffit à Raphaëlle pour s'endormir. Il la recouvrit et retourna auprès des hommes, qui se regardaient en chien de faïence. Cette impasse les rendait irritable.

« J'aurez besoin de deux hommes avec moi. »

Deux personnes se levèrent, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année et un homme du même âge que Severus.

« Je vous explique. Quelque chose a du attaquer Raphaëlle et je compte bien savoir qui. Pendant ce temps, je charge les autres de créer des barrières efficaces autour du campement. Il me faudrait aussi quelqu'un pour veiller sur l'ange. »

Hermione qui, malgré la défense d'Harry, avait suivit le groupe, se proposa aussitôt.

Tous s'attaquèrent à leur tâche sans discuter. Severus avait une sorte d'aura qui, en dépit de son passé plutôt sombre, inspirait le respect.

Ils avaient maintenant monté plus de cent marches et déjà, ils n'entendaient plus le bruit venant du camp. Ils s'étaient déjà arrêter trois fois mais toujours rien en vu. Severus ne désespérait pas. Régulièrement, comme promis à Hermione, ils envoyaient un sort lumineux vert au camp pour dire que tout allait bien. Si c'était rouge, s'est qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide à plus vite et si rien n'arrivait, c'est qu'ils étaient mort et alors personne ne devait plus monter.

0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0°0

Harry, dés son entré dans le château, avait ressentit l'aura de son âme sœur, encore plus fort d'avant. Il ne regarda même pas son parrain et sa mère se répartir les hommes et disparaître dans les couloirs du château. Il ne fit même pas attention aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ce lien. Aussitôt qu'il sut où il allait, il se mit à courir. Il savait pourtant que ce château n'était qu'un vaste piège mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de foncer dedans, tête baissée.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, créant une bousculade derrière lui. Il sortit sa baguette et se concentra à nouveau.

Une douleur dans son dos lui brouilla la vue. Il tomba à genoux et se recroquevilla. Son t-shirt craqua et deux ailes, humides de sang apparurent Elles séchèrent rapidement et tous purent voir qu'elles avaient une teinte particulière. On aurait dit du métal : une couleur grise avec des reflets bleuâtre.

Harry se releva comme si rien ne s'était passé ou alors il n'avait pas conscience des deux ailes dans son dos. Il se tourna alors vers une immense porte et tendit la main vers elle. Un grincement sinistre éclata dans le silence du couloir. Peu de temps après la porte vola en éclat, écrasant au passage quelques mangemorts. Ceux-ci restèrent stupéfaits pendant un instant. Instant dont les hommes d'Harry profitèrent pour neutraliser le plus de mangemorts possible avant que ceux-ci ne reviennent à eux.

Harry, inconscient de l'agitation qui l'entourait et des sorts qui essayait de l'atteindre mais sans y parvenir, avança dans la salle d'un pas conquérant. Il cherchait quelqu'un du regard et la trouva très rapidement. Draco était attaché à un mur, la tête vers le bas comme si il était inconscient. Harry cria son nom de tout son être, oubliant où il était. Draco l'entendit car il releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de l'ange. Celui-ci pu voir un mélange d'émotion qui le surprit. Il y avait de la surprise, de l'espoir, de la tristesse, de l'amour puis brusquement toutes ses émotions disparurent pour n'en laisser qu'une, de l'horreur. Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi. Soudain, deux éclairs gris cachèrent le blond de sa vue. Il regarda attentivement et s'aperçu qu'en fait, c'était des ailes. Voilà donc la raison de sa douleur dans le dos. Il sourit, par nostalgie,. Cette couleur était la même que celle des yeux de son aimé. Il tendit la main vers elles et toucha une des plumes. Il sursauta quand il vit qu'elle était chaude et qu'elle vibrait à son contact.

Doucement, ses ailes s'écartèrent et il vit qu'il avait devant lui, son pire ennemi. Voldemort en personne.

« Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas ce cher Harry ? » dit-il avec un air des plus narquois.

« Tiens, une ordure ? Draco, pas bien, tu n'as pas vidé les déchets comme je te l'avais demander. Tant pis je m'enchargerais, seul. » répondit Harry sur le même ton.

Le lord parut très en colère. Il serrait tellement les lèvres qu'il n'y avait pu qu'une fine ligne rosâtre et ses yeux semblait lancer des sort de mort. Harry avait tout sa tête et cela n'était absolument pas au programme. Maudite potion qui n'avait pas fait l'effet désirer. Ce fut le Lord qui débuta le duel.

Draco regarda d'en haut et avait de plus en plus peur pour Harry, une ombre se plaça à ses côté et soupira.

« Ils sont magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco se tourna vers elle. Mais où voulait-il en venir ?

« On dirait deux dieux de la guerre. Quoique qu'Harry est plutôt un ange. On dirait qu'ils ont le même niveau de magie, mais un ange ne peut battre un dieu. »

« Détrompe-toi ! Ce sont les anges qui font dieu et pas le contraire. » répliqua Draco à voix basse.

L'ombre ne l'entendit pas car, il s'était élancé à l'aide de son maître.

Harry Lançait sort sur sort, attendant le bon moment. Quand il fut arrivé, il lança trois sorts à la suite et un poignard. Cependant, deux de ses sorts furent détruits par Voldemort et le troisième ainsi que son poignard furent dévié par une tierce personne. Malheureusement, le poignard alla se planter dans l'épaule de Draco qui serra les dents pour ne pas crier.

« Qui es-tu pour venir perturber notre duel ? »

« Holà, ne te donne pas des grands airs Potter. Toi et moi savons bien que tu n'es rien ! » répondit l'ombre.

« Qui es-tu, réponds avant que je te détruise. » Hurla Harry en colère. Il pouvait ressentir la douleur de Draco et cela le mettait dans une rage noire.

Les deux hommes, côte à côte, éclatèrent de rire. Puis doucement, l'ombre enleva sa cape, relevant ainsi son identité. Alors que Draco était abasourdis, Harry n'eut un rictus narquois. Son héritage l'avait déjà prévenu pour le traître.

« Ron, Ron, qu'es-tu devenu ? Une larve. Tss, pas bien ça. » Harry donnait l'effet de réprimander un enfant qui avait manger entre les heures de repas.

Le garçon roux le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou. Il se tourna ensuite vers son maître qui le regardait comme s'il était coupable.

« Je ne comprends pas maître, je lui ait donné cette potion comme convenu. »

« Allons, Ron dis la vérité. Tu as toujours été de mon côté. Ne nie pas. »

Ron regarda Harry, totalement paniqué, il se tourna ensuite vers le Lord et se qu'il vit ne fit que confirmer son hypothèse. Harry cherchait à le tuer sans se salir les mains et réussissait.

« Oui, je m'en souviens maintenant… Tu étais dans le bureau de Dumbledore quand je suis venu lui parler d'Harry. Tu es partit mais le directeur m'a dit qu'il avait une aide dans le camp adverse. Ce ne peut être que toi. » dit Draco, rentrant dans le jeu d'Harry.

Ron tremblait de tous ses membres. Autour de Tom, il pouvait voir une aura de plus en plus rouge de colère se former. Il ferma les yeux et commença à prier pour une mort rapide et si possible sans douleur.

« Tu te souviens, Dray quand je me suis écroulé dans la grande salle. C'est Ron qui est venu m'aider non ? »

« Si, la belette a accourut comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il m'a même coupé dans mon élan le con. »

« Calme-toi, il ne pouvais pas savoir pour toi et moi. N'empêche qu'il m'a bien aidé ce jour-l… »

« Aaaaaaaaahhh ! »

Ainsi disparut Ron weasley dans une énorme boule de feu. Voldemort se tourna vers Harry.

« Attends-toi, j'en ai pas fini avec toi. »

Harry ne l'attendit pas pour relancer deux sorts et un poignard. Le lord évita les sorts mais le poignard l'atteignit au niveau du poignet. Il ne pouvait plus se servir de sa baguette, mais peu importe. De sa main, gauche, il appela son épée. Celle-ci qui se trouvait dans sa chambre, décolla et rejoignit son maître, décapitant quelques hommes au passage, qu'ils soient ou non mangemort. Elle faillit aussi avoir Harry mais il s'était abaissé au bon moment. Il préparait à présent dans sa main gauche une boule d'énergie. De sa main droite, il prit son épée et la fit tournailler. Elle fendit l'air dans un chant agréable. L'épée de Voldemort était noire et des inscriptions argentées s'étalaient le long de la lame. Celle d'Harry était blanche, fait dans un métal elfique le plus fin et le plus résistant. Elle avait été bénite par la reine des elfe d'où les inscriptions bleu qui semblaient brillé comme jamais. Alors qu'Harry préparait toujours sa boule d'énergie, le lord lui fonça dessus. Harry ne pu et ne voulait que se défendre.

Draco ne comprenait plus. Plus le temps passait, plus il avait l'impression qu'Harry ne faisait que se défendre. Certes, c'est intelligent, ce qu'il l'ai moins c'est ne faire que ça. Voilà plus de dix minutes qu'Harry était dans une mauvaise position. Draco avait aussi la sensation qu'il perdait de l'énergie mais comment ça, il ne saurait le dire. Soudain, il vit un éclat doré et rouge qu'essayait de cacher les ailes d'Harry. Apparemment, elles réussissaient bien puisque seul Draco avait vu cette boule. Il ne comprenait pas l'importance de cela mais savait au fond de lui qu'elle permettrait d'anéantir le Lord.

Harry était, maintenant, sûr que toutes ses forces ou presque se trouvait dans sa main gauche. Il repoussa le Lord qui surpris se retrouva devant Draco. Le Lord reprit sa respiration. Le coup que Potter lui avait donné dans l'estomac lui avait coupé le souffle.

« Alors, Voldy, déjà fatigué ? »

« Tu peux parler, tu ressemble à un vieillard proche de la crise cardiaque. »

« Peut-être, mais c'est pour une bonne cause. Tient cadeau ! »

Harry envoya la boule sur le Lord qui ne pu l'évite. Il fut complétement englober par elle. Mais ce qu'Harry n'avait pas prévu c'est que sa magie fusionne avec la sienne. La sphère prit alors plus d'ampleur et se dirigea vers Draco. Harry, employant son don de téléportation, se retrouva coller à Draco. Tous les deux fermèrent les yeux attendant le pire. Puis ce fut un silence assourdissant. Draco fut le premier à ouvrir les yeux Il avait devant lui un Harry qui serrait les dents et qui semblait souffrir le martyre. Comme ils étaient assez proches, Draco embrassa son front où une fine couche de sueur commençait à perler.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

« Hey ! Désolé de n'être pas venu plutôt. »

« Hey ! Ce n'est pas grave. Harry… »

« Chut, mon ange, chut. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Je le sais. »

« Mais… »

Devant Draco, Harry, qui s'était reculé, commençait à devenir translucide. Le château vibra et les menottes qui retenaient Draco disparurent.

« Je vais partir Draco, je ne t'embêterais plus. C'est une promesse. Je serais partit avant mais j'avais une tâche à remplir avant. Je sais que tu ne peux m'aimer alors je te laisse en paix. Sois heureux avec la personne de ton cœur. »

Avant que Draco ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Harry disparut dans un courant d'air. Draco, à genoux, laissa éclater son désespoir. Il tapait sur le sol, s'ouvrant les poings. Mais, il n'avait que faire de la douleur, il voulait Harry. Il voulait lui dire combien il avait tord, combien il l'aimait malgré tout ce qu'il est pu dire.

Une personne le releva mais il ne su pas qui. Il sombra dans une torpeur malsaine. Il avait le regard vide et sans vie. Seules ses larmes et sa respiration faible permettait de dire qu »il était en vie. Il ne su jamais comme il rentra à Poudlard. Sa seule idée, fut qu'il était un pauvre crétin de l'avoir repousser comme ça. Il s'en voulait à mort.

* * *

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard pour cette fic. Samedi et dimanche, le site a foiré donc je n'ai pas plus le mettre. De plus, je suis interne donc je ne rentre que le mercredi. J'excuse encore. Lynara 


	13. Attends moi, mon ange, je te rejoins

Chapitre 13 : Attends-moi, mon ange, je te rejoins.

Voilà deux semaines que le monde sorcier était en liesse. Le ministère avait bien du mal à garder leur existence secrète.

Voilà deux semaines que Voldemort était belle et bien mort, apportant une paix et une félicité qu'ils espéraient tous durable.

Voilà deux semaines qu'Harry Potter, leur élu, avait disparut. Pour le remercier, ils avaient fait une journée de deuil national. Hypocrite !

Voilà deux semaines que Draco Malefoy était complètement amorphe et cela arrangeait bien le ministère qui récupéra tous ses biens.

« Bonjour Draco. Comment vas-tu ? » dit Hermione en rentrant dans la chambre du blond.

« Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger. Une soupe à la tomate et un milk-shake au chocolat. Pan,sy et Blaise m'ont dit que c'était ton dessert favori. J'espère que tu es content. »

Elle déposa le plateau sur la table de nuit et redressa le blond. Elle s'installa à ses côtés et se mit à le nourrir comme un enfant. Si elle ne le faisait pas, il ne se nourrissait pas.

« Ah oui, Severus te passe le bonjour et m'a chargé de te dire qu'il ne pourra pas venir ce soir. A sa place, c'est Lily qui viendra. Tu sais, la mère d'Harry. »

Une lumière s'alluma dans le regard terne du blond, comme Hermione l'avait espéré. Elle disparut dans une unique larme, brisant l'espoir de la jeune fille dont la patience arriva au bout. Elle en avait marre de lui donner la becquée, de faire la conversation pour deux, de son attitude et de sa volonté à vouloir mourir.

Elle déposa le plateau, puis asséna une violente gifle à Draco. Il ne réagisa pas. Seule la marque rouge sur sa joue pouvait démontrer qu'il en avait reçu une. Elle voulut lui en remettre une autre mais on la retint.

« Laisse Hermione, je m'en charge. Va te reposer ! »

« Mais… Je …. »

« Tu n'as plus dormi depuis combien de jours ? 2,3,4 ? Va dormir ! Je m'occupe de Draco. »

Elle jeta un dernier regard au jeune homme puis sortit, le laissant seul avec Sirius qui continua à nourrir le serpentard.

« Tu sais Draco, Harry n'est pas mort comme tout le monde le pense. Il est retourné où vivent les anges. Il doit y être heureux même si tu dois atrocement lui manquer. »

Sirius continua à parler tout en le nourrissant. Il ne remarqua pas que Draco reprenait peu à peu pied dans la réalité. Ainsi ce con avait osé le laisser.

« Tu sais, ce lieu est magnifique. Un brin trop blanc pour moi mais bon. C'est une sorte de grand palais à la marocaine. Chaque ange à sa place qui lui correspond. Moi aussi, j'ai ma place mais je ne pense pas que j'y retournerais avant que Severus ne soit prêt à me rejoindre. »

«Draco l'écoutait attentivement sans pourtant bouger, de peur que tout geste coupe Sirius dans son récit.

« Tu vas me dire que seuls les anges peuvent y aller et ben… Non ! Il y a un autre moyen mais chut c'est un secret. »

Sirius se pencha vers Draco.

« Le voile derrière lequel j'ai disparu au département des mystères est une entrée secondaire. Mais tu ne le dis à personne, hein. Bon, je te laisse maintenant. »

Il sortit et, dès la porte close, un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il rejoignit deux autres personnes qui attendaient dans l'ombre.

« C'est fait » dit-il simplement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, c'est un Draco tout dispo qui sortit de la chambre. Discrètement, il alla à pré-au-lard. Cependant, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était suivi. Arrivé en dehors de Poudlard, il transplanna. Ses poursuivants firent de même. Ils atterrirent devant une cabine téléphonique hors service. Draco était déjà dedans et descendait sous terre. Ils transplannèrent à nouveau mais dans l'atrium cette fois-ci.

« Ca n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis… »

« Chut ! » dirent les deux autres.

Heureusement, Draco n'avait rien entendu et il continua vers l'ascenseur, mais il ne le prit pas. Il emprunta l'escalier juste à côté.

« Comment sait-il où il doit aller ? »

« L'avantage d'avoir un père qui a beaucoup de relation. »

« Mouais, dommage qu'il soit un mangemort, hein ! »

« Que c'était, il est mort. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Vite, on va le perdre. »

Draco avançait droit devant lui, quand une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas se présenta devant lui. Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps que dire quoique ce soit. Draco le stupéfia puis reprit sa marche.

« Merde, Houston, nous avons un problème ! »

« Toi, tu traîne trop avec les moldus ! »

« Un sort d'oubliette à notre sortie et le tour est joué. »

Draco était maintenant dans une pièce ronde. Il était entouré par des portes mais une seule l'attirait tel un aimant. Il l'ouvrit et s'aperçut que c'était la pièce qu'il recherchait.

Il dévala les marches et s'arrêta devant le voile. Il avait peur. L'inconnu effraie toujours. Il prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et marcha droit devant lui. Il traversa le voile.

« Et voilà, c'est fini. »

« On aurait dû prévenir Harry. »

« Quoi pour qu'il se dérobe ? Pas question ! »

« C'est sur, ça lui fera les pieds. »

« On rentre ? »

« Allez-y moi, je vais retrouver James ! »

Quand Draco ouvrit les yeux, il était dans un immense hall tout blanc. Une personne se présenta à lui.

« Bonjour, puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène à la cité des anges ? »

« Je cherche Harry Potter. » dit Draco en regardant autour de lui.

Il était dans une sorte d'Harem. Il y avait une piscine au centre de la pièce et des tonnes de cousins sur les côtés. Des gens s'y prélassaient en toute tranquillité.

« Nom d'ange. »

Le jeune blond reporta son regard sur le garde. Mais qu'est ce que c'est ça, un nom d'ange ? Il n'est pas dans la merde.

« Séraphin ! » dit une autre personne.

Le garde repartit. Draco se tourna alors vers l'homme qui l'avait aidé. Il sursauta quand son regard tomba sur son visage.

« Harry, » murmura-t-il avant de remarquer les différences.

L'homme avait les cheveux beaucoup plus court et les yeux bleus. Son visage était moins féminin que celui d'Harry.

« Bonjour, je suis James le père d'Harry. Vous devez être Draco. »

« Oui. »

« Etonnant. Il a du se tromper.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a déjà parler de vous mais selon lui, vous avez seulement pitié de lui mais puisque vous êtes ici, j'en déduis qu'il a du se tromper. »

« Où puis-je le trouver ? »

« Il s'enferme toujours dans son appartement. Venez, je vais vous y conduire. »

Arrivé devant la porte de cet appartement Draco hésita. Toquer ou pas ? Il ne savait plus mais quelqu'un prit sa décision à sa place. La porte s'ouvrit sur un Harry étonné. Il était vêtu de noir et cela le rendait encore plus sexy pour Draco. Pouvait-il hurler après une créature aussi belle ?

« Draco ? Quel fais-tu ici ? »

«Oui, il le pouvait. Ne jamais énerver un dragon amoureux, Harry Potter allait l'apprendre à ses dépens.

« Salut Potty, tu me laisses entrer. »

Harry le laissa enter puis regarda son père comme un appel à l'aide. Celui-ci se déroba.

« Bon, je vous laisse, Lily est revenu. »

Harry déglutit. Il ferma la porte et attendit la tempête que ne mit pas longtemps à éclater.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me faire ça ? » hurla Draco.

« Te protéger ? Tu es venu pour ça ? »

« Réponds-moi ! »

« Si c'était à refaire, je le referais. Désolé, mais même si c'est à sens unique, je t'aime ! »

« Qui te permet de décider de MES sentiments ? »

« C'est toi que me la dit. T'as juste pitié du pauvre Potter ! »

« Laisse-moi te monter combien, j'ai pitié de toi ! »

Draco s'approcha d'Harry qui frémit d'anticipation. Il avait l'impression d'être une proie face à un félin. Dieu qu'il aimait cette sensation. Il pressa Harry contre le mur et se colla à lui. Sa chaleur et son odeur l'envahit, l'enivra. Le visage d'Harry rougit, il avait chaud. Draco embrassa la tempe d'Harry qui frissonna, puis se déplaça le long de sa mâchoire, jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres. Du baiser tendresse, ils passèrent rapidement à un baiser passionné. Harry ferma les yeux, appréciant la douceur des lèvres de son amant, cette langue qui caressait la sienne avec tant d'adresse. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand celle de Draco quitta sa bouche. Cela fit rire Draco, un rire des plus sensuelles.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et grogna. Le serpentard le regardait d'un air taquin, il aimait jouer de son effet sur le griffondor. Celui-ci, peu content que l'on joue de lui, agrippa le blond et l'entraîna à nouveau dans un baiser plein de fougue. Draco gémit et se pressa un peu plus contre Harry qui plongea ses mains dans les cheveux blonds de son amant. Il releva une jambe contre la hanche du serpentard. Les mains de celui-ci s'étaient sournoisement glissé sous son pull et caressaient avec lenteur les flancs et la colonne vertébrale d'Harry qui gémit contre les lèvres de Draco.

« J'aime te sentir comme ça » murmura Draco au creux de l'oreille d'Harry.

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre, retenant un gémissement. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Les mains de Draco remontèrent doucement le pull alors que celles d'Harry descendaient le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il frémit et étouffa un gémissement dans le cou de son amant. Il s'amusa à redessiner les contours des abdominaux de son ange. Il aimait la douceur de sa peau. La respiration d'Harry était de plus en plus erratique et difficile. La bouche dériva vers le téton droit et le suça avec avidité. Harry ne pouvait que geindre, son cerveau se fût perdu dans une brume de plaisir. Il sentit à peine les mains qui lui enlevèrent son pantalon qui glissa le long de ses jambes. Par contre, il sentit parfaitement la pression du genou contre la bosse qui déformait son boxer noir.

Il se cambra, essayant d'avoir le plus de contact possible. Il gémissait de plus en plus fort. Le traitement qu'il subissait était abominablement bon. Harry se mordit les lèvres, se retenant d'hurler de plaisir quand une main se glissa sous son boxer. Draco releva la tête et prit les lèvres malmenées et les caressa.

« Chut, tu vas te faire mal. »

Il les lécha tendrement avant de poursuivre avec un baiser. Harry, durant ce baiser, lui arracha la chemise.

« Hé, ma préférée ! » râla Draco pour la forme.

« Je t'en rachèterais une autre ! » dit Harry avant de l'entraîner vers le lit où il se laissa tomber.

Draco, debout au pied du lit, le regarda avec envie. Harry écarta les jambes et appela Draco d'un geste de la main. Draco déglutit, la vision était des plus alléchantes. Il rejoignit son amant sur le lit et le lécha partout. Il s'attarda sur le nombril, une zone très hétérogène. Harry se cambra, ses hanches ondulaient de plus en plus. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose et Draco le comprit très vite. Il pencha la tête vers le boxer et lécha la bosse qui le déformait.

Harry haleta brusquement. Il fit descendre la dernière paroi de tissus. Harry gémis de frustration quand Draco releva la tête. Celui-ci, conscient de jouer avec les nerfs du brun, sourit. Il fut un instant déstabilisé par les yeux d'Harry. Ils étaient tellement dilaté que Draco crut avoir affaire à deux émeraudes. Harry le supplia de le prendre. Draco eut pitié de lui. Il se rapprocha et son souffle chaud fit frémir Harry. Il se lécha les babines. Harry déglutit. Avec une lenteur calculée, Draco s'approcha encore plus d'Harry. Puis brusquement, il le prit en bouche. Les sens d'Harry s'affolèrent. C'était tout simplement trop bon. Il gémit des phrases incompréhensibles d'où sortait très souvent le nom de Draco. Celui-ci décida qu'il en voulait plus.

Il cessa son activité, s'attirant les foudres d'Harry.

« Veux-tu qu'on… »

« Oui ! » hurla Harry sans vraiment comprendre ce que lui voulait son amant.

Il l'entendit murmurer une phrase puis reprendre ses caresses. Il sentit quelque chose entrer en lui. Il se contracta, gêné par cette intrusion. Draco, par ses caresses, s'assura de le détendre avant de reprendre la préparation. Harry était repartit dans un monde de plaisir, oubliant ce doigt qui allait et venait en lui. Il sentit à peine le second doigt, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci touche un point dont il n'en avait même pas la connaissance. Il se cambra, les yeux totalement dilatés par le désir. Il en voulait encore. Ses gémissements emplirent la chambre et ses hanches ondulaient sur le rythme d'une chanson connu seulement des amants du monde entier.

Alors qu'il se perdait un peu plus dans les limbes de ce monde, la main disparut mais fut vite remplacé par quelque chose de beaucoup plus gros. Une larme perla aux yeux d'Harry mais Draco l'effaça d'un baiser.

Harry se remit à bouger comme avant mais là, il se sentait plus complet, à sa place entre ses bras. Draco gémit et accompagna Harry dans cette chanson.

« Ouvre les yeux, mon ange, je veux te voir. »

Harry lui obéit et accrocha son regard à celui de Draco qui électrisé par le désir présent dans ce regard si vert se mit à bouger de plus en plus vite. Ils les amenaient doucement vers l'extase. Ne voulant pas venir avant Harry, il glissa une main entre eux et le caressa. Harry, ivre de plaisir, rejeta la tête en arrière. Il avait la grisante sensation d'être prit de partout. Il ne pu se retenir plus longtemps. Il se libéra dans la main de Draco, l'emportant avec lui.

Draco se mit sur le côté, ramena la couette sur eux. Il l'embrassa et lui murmura avant de s'endormir.

« Je t'aime Harry Potter. Ne doute plus jamais de ce sentiment ! »

FIN

* * *

Desole si je met celle-ci plutot que l'autre mais j'ai eut une panne d'inspiration pour l'autre.


End file.
